Love Anew
by Deaths-Radiant-Flower
Summary: Levi went to study at the university of Tokyo, separating him and Eren. Ten years late their fates intertwine, but the brunette seems to dislike the other. Can Levi make him fall for him again, or will they stay separated for good? Yaoi, of course! Sequel to Tender Care! Levi x Eren!
1. Prologue

_**A/N: well here's the sequel! I must say this first chapter could've been better but I tried! Chapters to follow shall be better! I swear! Oh and if ya haven't yet read the story before this one I suggest you do. You'll get confused otherwise.**_

 **Warnings: language and some suggestive themes (in the future)**

 **Love Anew**

 **Prologue**

* * *

They say that birds are the freest creatures in the animal kingdom; be it a small little sparrow or a big eagle, they were all free. They could fly up in the heavens and experience the open skies freely. They're flight paths were limitless. They could glide through the clouds without worrying about the force of gravity pulling them down and constricting them from all the freedom that their wings allowed them.

Eren had always thought that if he were ever to die then he would have loved to be reborn as a bird or any creature that could fly. To be free was something he had always wanted. To live without a care and experience the same things birds did. Of course he didn't mean that he wanted to fly up in the sky because that was just stupid.

What he wanted was to just live without anything holding him down, like birds. Gravity doesn't hold them to the ground. They surpass any and all laws of gravity and take to the air and glide through clouds with the wind ruffling their feathers and the sense of freedom conveying in their hearts.

That was what he wanted. But the freedom he had wasn't something he could reach anymore. At first it was something he thought would come to him quite easily, but after a while of unsuccessful attempts to achieve it he eventually gave up, and in so he'd became a very, very jaded person and he partially blamed Levi and his father for it.

When Levi had left him he'd done it in a very peculiar way. The same day that he'd told the brunette about him leaving was the same day he left, except Eren hadn't even known he was gone until the next day when he'd found the male wasn't next to him. After ransacking the house to find the blackette the brunette had discovered a letter from Levi, one stating why he was gone and why all he had left was a letter.

 _Because actually saying goodbye hurts more._

His reasoning had made sense. But Eren still felt hurt by the way in which he'd left. Then again he'd felt hurt about him leaving all together. But he was young and immature back then and didn't really understand the others reasoning. As far as he had been concerned Levi could have easily just gone and studied somewhere else.

But he had eventually started to understand why Levi had left. It took him nearly repeating the tenth grade to finally understand though. His grades had dropped excessively and since they weren't that good in the first place he was already walking on thin ice. But he felt that almost failing a year made his eyes open up to the reality he was stuck in.

Levi had left him not only to make something out of himself but to let the brunette do the same, because he knew that he was an obstacle and that if he stayed Eren would be too fixated on him and lose sight of what he really should be working on. Which was himself. He thought the brunette was too young, too immature to handle a serious relationship and school at the same time. And let's not forget his actual family life.

And Eren hated him for thinking like that. He hated him even more because he'd known that he had been right. Nearly failing taught him that. So by the time it came to the final term for the school year he'd made a new resolve. He would better himself. He thought that he should forget about the other, but he realized that that wouldn't be the best option. The thought of the blackette and the thought of meeting him motivated Eren to work harder, to become something. He wanted to do it so that one day when if they ever had to meet again, which was probably very unlikely, he would be a better man and someone mature.

The reason why meeting would be unlikely linked with the reason why he had eventually given up on finding his freedom.

In the eleventh grade Eren and Levi had still been contacting each other. It was the only way they'd be able to speak to each other. It had worked for a while but soon Levi had started becoming distant. He would hardly reply to some of the others messages and whenever he did it was a week, maybe two later. He was caught up in his studies and working a part time job at the same time.

Eren hadn't minded. He tried to endure it all. But after a while Levi had just stopped speaking to him all together. Eren still sent him messages and tried calling him. After six months of trying his hardest to contact Levi the blackette had finally contacted him. He'd told Eren to stop contacting him because he was only making himself hurt more.

Eren had been so angry. He'd had to stay out of school a whole week because he feared that he might actually kill someone with the levels of irritation and frustration he felt. When he went back to school he had still been extremely unapproachable. Even Armin and Jean dared not to speak to him. But when his attitude stayed like that for a whole week and a half Jean had got so irritated himself and ended up punching Eren in the face. That had led to them brawling it out on the school court yard.

They threw insults at each other along with punches and the occasional kick here and there. Both had eventually been separated by two seniors and one of their teachers. They'd been sent to the principal's office and after a long talk from the principle himself, along with their parents that were called in, they were sent home and suspended for the rest of that school week.

Eren had been even more pissed after that. But he had to admit that the fight he and jean had was exactly what he needed. They'd scuffled and in-between punches and kicks Jean would shout out at the brunette. He told him to open his eyes and to stop letting someone that isn't even there anymore affect him. He tried to knock some sense into him the brunette and oddly enough it had worked.

He had gone to apologize to Jean a day after their fight, though he was almost not allowed to thanks to his father that was very upset with him for causing such trouble at school. Jean accepted his apology and told Eren that if he were to ever become a brooding jackass again he wouldn't hold back when it came to knocking sense into him.

The brunette had changed drastically afterwards. He'd stopped trying to contact Levi. He blocked any and all thoughts of the other male and lived his life like he had been before he'd met the blackette. Sure there were moments when he'd slip and accidently bring up the man or link something he saw to him, but after a while he eventually just stopped thinking about him all together. One could even go as far as to say that he'd forgotten about the others existence.

He'd tried living a normal life and he had almost succeeded. Almost. In the middle of his twelth frade his life had changed completely. Not only had he been reminded about the person he'd lost, but he'd lost the only family he had left. His dad. His dad was supposed to be going to a city in japan to help out in a troublesome earthquake that had done excessive damge, but their helicopter had crashed, and his father and two more good doctors had died.

Nobody knew why the helicopter crashed. It was a mystery. A lot of rumors spread about the crash. Some said that the person driving the copter purposefully crashed some even said that one of the doctors inside caused the crash. Eren believed none of them. His dad was dead. He officially had no one.

At his dads funeral, which he had somehow managed to plan, he met up with Mr. Ackerman as well as Mikasa who had joined. They'd offered him a place in their home but Eren refused. He even refused Armin and Jeans offer. He wanted to just be alone.

His dad had left him money, but the issue was that he could only get it once he turned 18 and he wasn't yet at age. So for a month or so he had to work a part time job just to stay on his feet. But even when he had turned 18 he continued working. He never touched the money he was left. he became independent.

To say the death of his father matured him would be an understatement. It changed him, hardened him up. He became serious and stopped messing around in school. He had somehow managed to juggle school and a part-time job at the same time. When he finally graduated he had thought about taking a gap year but then he shot down that idea.

He went to university, which was the only time he touched the money his dad left him, along with the money his mom left as well, and studied to become a teacher. He had thought about following in his dads footsteps and become a doctor but in the end he decided to follow in his mothers. She was, had been, a teacher after all.

By the time he'd finally gotten his teaching license five years had already passed since his separation from Levi. Not that he really realized. For the next five years he taught at a local high school in his town. He had been a great teacher. Not one child that he taught failed. The scores his children produced got noticed and led him to where he was now.

On a plane, heading to Tokyo to teach at one of the shadiest high schools there. Why? Because the principle of that school thought that Eren could work miracles and help improve their rank. It wasn't that they had bad teachers. The children were the real issue. They didn't listen and for the most part they usually sipped school. Apparently they had gotten in a new teacher but he clearly wasn't enough if they were bringing him in as well.

The brunette felt they were maybe overestimating him. He knew that he was good but not even he could produce miracles. He was just lucky to teach children that were dedicated to their school work. But he didn't back down from the offer. They paid well. Well enough anyway. They at least paid more than his previous job did.

So the day before the current he'd booked a flight and that led to where he was now. Up in the sky, seated by a window and staring out at the birds that flew next to the plane. Those birds had been the thing that brought up his thoughts about freedom. After all they did look exceptionally liberated with the wind ruffling their feathers.

The brunette sighed out before looking back in front of him. "I wonder if Levi is okay" he whispered to himself, thinking about his poor old dog that had to be kept in a carrier somewhere else on the plane. He knew that he should have just left the dog back at home, but he refused to leave the dog with somebody else.

He didn't sell his house, which was the one he'd lived in since forever, and he didn't like the thought of hiring someone he didn't know to stay in it to look after the house and his dog. he did however get Armin and Jean to stay there, since they both still lived in town. And although Levi would have been in good hands with them Eren couldn't leave him with them. He didn't know when he would be coming back and he wanted to keep the dog by him.

He looked down at the watch on his wrist. The plane should land in ten minutes. He was sure the dog could handle it. He just hoped the dog hadn't vomited.

Eren then slapped himself on the forehead, gaining some weird looks from other passengers. He realized that he had taken Levi to a vet an hour or so to the vet before his flight to get something to make the dog sleep through the flight. So of course the dog was fine. He would only wake up in an hour or so after landing.

"What a relief" he sighed out as he heard the lady from the intercom inform them about the plane landing in five minutes and instructing them to put on their safety belts.

Nearly thirty minutes later and Eren was off the plane, rolling his luggage and holding the carrier that had Levi in it to entrance of the airport. He was supposed to be looking for someone holding a sign up. That was the person he would be staying with. He didn't know who the person was but he was grateful to them. He would probably only be staying with them for a week or so until the house he would be renting was ready for him to move in to.

He looked around and eventually found someone holding a sign with his name on it. Of course the spelling of his name was wrong. He tried to ignore the irritation that started building up in him and walked over to the person holding the sign. Actually the man wasn't even holding the sign up. He just put the board up high enough so that it could be seen while he sat there and played around on his phone. That irritated the brunette more. In fact just looking at the other seemed to irritate him for some reason.

"Ahem" he coughed out as he put his luggage down on the floor and tapped the man on the shoulder. "I'm _Eren_ , pleased to meet you" he said as he took a step back and held his hand out. The other kept his eyes glued down at the screen of his phone, his thumb frozen mid-type. After a awkward moment of silence, awkward on Eren's part, he finally looked up and the shock in his eyes were quite evident.

Eren tapped his foot at the other impatiently, not getting why he seemed so shocked. Maybe he realized that he spelled his name wrong and felt embarrassed by his mistake. "Well, are you going to shake my hand or leave me standing here like an idiot"

The other man seemed to process what he said before he stood up. Eren noted how the man was quite shorter then he was. "Eren?" he asked, recognition displaying in his eyes. "Yes. Who are you?" he asked. The other man looked at him in disbelief before he glared at Eren, something the brunette didn't like. "You know who I am. Figure it out on your own" he said as he turned around and started walking out the airport.

Eren stared at his retreating form. 'What the fuck?!' he screamed in his head as he picked up his stuff and stormed after him. Once he'd caught up he took a good look at the other. Sure the man looked familiar but he couldn't quite place who he was.

His hair was pulled back into a small little pony and the bottom part of his head shaved. The brunette could tell that if it was let loose it would probably look like a bowl cut. He was also quite short but his body was in proportion. He also noticed how the man walked with confidence and grace.

"Figure it out yet?" the man asked as he turned to look at the other before stopping in front of a black car. Eren couldn't tell who he was. "Just tell me your name" he demanded and the other just chuckled. "I'm the person you named that" he pointed at the carrier that held the sleeping dog in, "after" he ended as he dug in the pocket of his jean and pulled out a packet of cigarettes, took one out and placed it between his lips and lit it.

Eren stopped in his tracks and thought a bit on what the male had said. "What?" he said in disbelief. He looked at the other, at a loss for words. Not just because of whom he was, but because he hadn't realized straight away when he should have since nothing about the other had really changed. But once he got over his shock he immediately got angry. For the second time in the last five minutes he put all his luggage down on the ground and stormed over to the other, grabbed him by the wrist and turned him around before raising his hand and slapping him in the face, satisfied at the sound it made and the mark that started forming straight away.

"You fucking asshole!" he yelled, not caring about the people that stopped to look at him. "I guess I deserved that" the other said as he took a drag from his cigarette and cupped his cheek with one hand.

Eren smacked him again, making sure the cigarette fell to the ground. The other just chuckled, but still held on to his cheek that had an angry hand print there. He smirked at the brunette before speaking, and his words angered Eren more.

"Hello Mr. Yeager. I'm Levi Ackerman, your temporary host"

* * *

 _ **DONE! Omg I struggled getting this done. Quite frankly I don't like how it came out but that's okay. The next chapter should be much better. I just needed to explain what had happened in the past ten years that they were apart. I know I made it seem like Eren forgot about Levi. He didn't… He just shoved down the memory of him away cuz he was angry at him.**_

 _ **Anyway… so ten years passed. Eren is 25 and Levi is 29. I realize that in TC I said there was a three year gap between them. I made a mistake. There's a four year gap between them. Technically they have only been separated for nine and a half years but that's not important.**_

 _ **Okay soooooooo I do apologize for the crappiness of this chapter. I promise that the chaps to follow will be much better!**_

 _ **Review if ya can! Just remember those reviews give me inspiration!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: okay this is the last time I speak about Levi's and Eren's ages, I swear. Eren is 24 turning 25, Levi is 28 turning 29! Four year gap! Yaaaayyyy! Read on.**_

 **Love Anew**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"What do you mean it will still be a month until I can move in? The last time I called you, you said that it should only take a week" Eren said. He didn't shout, but his anger and irritation could be heard loud and clear. "What is the problem?" he asked, trying not to raise his voice.

" _Sir since this is a new apartment's complex some of the houses are still under construction and it's just bad luck that yours is one of them. I can assure you that it will be done in a month, maybe even before that. Please be patient. Rome wasn't built in a day"_

Eren grit his teeth, "Fine I'll give you one month and one month only" he said as he sat down on the stairs in front of him. " _Thank you sir, I'll see to it that things get done within the time frame you've given, goodbye now"_

"Bye" he said before the other hung up. He sighed out and put his phone in his pocket and stared at the garden in front of him. He heard the door behind him open and someone walk out. He didn't turn around to look at the other. He just stared in front of him and stayed silent.

"You've certainly changed a lot, but you're as short tempered as always" Levi commented and Eren felt his irritation build at the males voice. "You haven't changed at all. You're still a short shit" Eren replied, earning a chuckle from the other. "You're only ten centimetres taller than me, don't get cocky, brat"

"I don't want to know how you know that" Eren said, closing his eyes and lacing his chin in his palms and rested his elbows on his knees. There was a soft breeze, but as soft as it was it was icy and made Eren regret coming outside without a jacket on. He was about to get up and go inside but the shock of something being thrown on him stopped him.

He brought the item down to his lap and looked at it. It was a scarf. He turned around and looked at Levi with questioning eyes. "Why did you throw this at me? And if it's a joke I don't find it very funny" he said and the other just stared blankly at him. He took his time replying.

"I never joke. You should know that. You'll catch a cold if you don't put at least something on you that provides warmth" he said and Eren hated how he sounded infuriatingly right. He probably would catch a cold if he didn't put something on. Sure a scarf didn't help much, but it did provide warmth.

He grit his teeth and looked away from the blackette, "Thank you" he mumbled out as he took the scarf, which was white, and wrapped it around his neck. He buried his nose into the soft material to try and warm up his face a little. He took in a deep breath, hating how the scent of the scarf seemed to calm him somewhat.

It smelled just like Levi. Not that Eren knew how Levi smelled. He just remembered how he smelled ten years ago and somehow the scarf smelled exactly like that. It smelt fresh and slightly like coffee. Then there was also the smell of the fabric softener he used, which wasn't the same as ten years ago, but still mixed quite well with the scent that was entirely Levi's.

Not that Eren cared.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of a lighter being used. He turned around to look at the blackette, a mixture of disappointment and loathing in his eyes. "I can't believe you're smoking" he said in disbelief, "That shit is going to kill you. And what the fuck happened to your obsession? Doesn't that require as being dirty?"

"I'm surprised you remembered my 'obsession' seeing as you didn't even know who I was when I stood before you" he said, "And this does count as being filthy, but sometimes it's good to take a break from your obsession and indulge. Who cares if it's going to kill you, we're all going to die anyway"

A moment of silence fell between them after that. Eren gave the male one last dirty look before turning to look in front of him again at the garden. There was snow covering most of the flowers as well as the ground, but there was a rose bush in one of the corners that had one particular rose sticking out with absolutely no snow on it.

Most of the flowers peeked out from the snow, but not as much as that one rose did. It was almost like snow avoided it completely. All in all it was quite a nice garden.

"You have a nice house" Eren commented after a while, "thanks for letting me stay here... I suppose we can talk about rent and stuff later" he said, getting up from the cold steps. "No need. I don't expect you to pay"

"Don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm going to pay. I'm not going to be a freeloader" Eren said, turning around and glaring at the other. "Well I won't be accepting your money" Levi said, shaking his head at the other, "It will be like old times. Me looking after your sorry ass"

Eren's brow twitched in annoyance. He walked over to the other male and glared down at him. "Listen here you old fart, you'll give me an amount to pay or else I'm going to stay at a hotel instead" he threatened. Levi smirked at him before quite boldly grabbing the brunette by the waist and bringing him close enough so that he could whisper into his ear.

"You could always pay me with your body" he whispered lowly, making shivers, unwantedly, trail down the brunettes spine. "You have a death wish, don't you?" Eren asked as he pushed the other off of him and dusted himself off. "Not really. I just like messing with you"

"Well please refrain from doing so. I'm not very pleased with you and I probably won't be for a long time" Eren muttered as he walked past the blackette and into the house. Levi followed after him, closing the front door as he did so. "That's quite understandable. Though I think you're overreacting slightly"

"Overreacting? Do you even remember what you did?" the brunette asked, "Or are you trying to play oblivious here?"

"Of course I know what I did. I could never forget. But what does it matter. It's in the past though so you're definitely overreacting" Levi said.

"You didn't physically say goodbye to me. You left a stupid note. You left me and for what? To go and study at Tokyo when you could have easily studied somewhere close to home" Eren said. "But I kept in contact" Levi protested

"Yes, you did. After a while though you started replying less and less until you just completely stopped. I tried to contact you for six months Levi. Six months. And when you finally answered you told me to stop calling you because I was only hurting myself. Then when my father died you didn't even come to his funeral. Don't you dare tell me that I'm overreacting"

A silence fell between them after Eren spoke. The brunette was breathing heavily as he glared at the blackette, his hands clenched into fists. After trying to calm himself down, the brunette turned around and walked away, but not without saying one last thing.

"I hate you"

* * *

Eren silently entered his, temporary, room, closing the door softly behind him before walking over to where the bed was located. His fists were still clenched and his shoulders were tense. He picked up the bags that were on the floor next to the bed and opened them up before throwing their contents onto the blue sheets that were neatly placed on top of the mattress.

He quietly folded the clothes, separating them into different piles of pants, shirts, pajamas, socks, underwear and lastly, coats. Once everything was out and neatly folded, he took the piles and packed, and hung, them neatly into the closet that was in the room.

After he did that he took all his shoes, paired them, and then placed them at the bottom of the closet, under the coats and pants he'd just hung up. While he did all this he soundlessly tried to calm himself down. It was clear that his conversation with Levi had been pretty upsetting.

In fact everything about that day just seemed to upset him. Levi was the main cause to all of it. Eren even blamed him for his house not being ready to move in. He knew that maybe that was over exaggerating but he was upset and needed someone to blame and the blackette seemed like the perfect person to accuse.

He was mainly upset for being upset. And even more so because Levi was the cause to him feeling troubled. He didn't like the man influencing him. Be it in a good way or a bad way.

He felt stupid. He knew that he was maybe being a little bit irrational and childish, but he was just really pissed at Levi. Of course he hadn't exactly known he was this pissed because he had nearly forgotten about the blackette completely. Had he not been the one to provide Eren with temporary residence the brunette was too sure that he probably would have completely erased Levi from his mind.

But Levi was the one providing him with temporary residence and now, after all these years; Eren was finally feeling the weight of his anger, the bulk of his sadness and the burden of disappointment he felt towards the blackette. And it wasn't exactly pleasant.

The heaviness of all these feelings made his head pound. Feeling all the things he kept back for nearly ten years for the first time really sucked, especially since he allowed all those feelings to intensify and simmer. He should've known that one day they would eventually break free, but he didn't think it would be this forceful.

All at once he felt like he wanted to punch Levi in the face, hug him, cry, scream and run away and die in a hole. He definitely wouldn't hug him or cry but he couldn't promise that he wouldn't punch the man in the face and then run away.

He was starting to regret taking that job offer.

After a while of just sitting there in his temporary room he heard a knock at his door. At first he wanted to just stay silent and pretend to be asleep or something, but then his body acted before his mind even had a chance to and got up from the bed and walked over to open the door to reveal Levi.

"I'm going out quickly. Is there anything you want me to get?" he asked. Eren shook his head, "No, there isn't" he said as he closed the door in the others face. He knew that he was maybe being a little too rude considering that Levi was doing a nice thing and allowing him to stay in his home. But Eren could have easily just gone and stayed somewhere else. He didn't need to rely on the other.

"Well if you do need anything I've put my number next to the wall phone" Levi said, his voice being muffled by the door standing between him and Eren. The brunette didn't reply and just waited for the other to leave. Once he did hear the soft creaks of the floor boards echo past the wooden door he let out a sigh.

He sat down on the bed and brought his hands up to his head and raked them through his over grown brown locks. He would have to get his hair cut before school started up. He didn't need to though, but he personally hated it when his hair grew down to his shoulders and made him look like a girl. Not that he looked like a girl. Sort of. He still looked how he did ten years ago. Sure his face was more mature but it still had that boyish look it that made him seem five years younger.

Height wise there wasn't much of a change. He maybe grew a few centimetres and that was it. But his body was more buff, well kinda. He wasn't fat nor was he thin. His body was in proportion. Or so he hoped it was.

The brunette, unconsciously, thought about the changes in Levi. Face wise nothing changed. His eyes did seem to be more hardened by life then they had been ten years ago. Well that was to be expected. Even Erens eyes had a cold hardness to them, but his weren't as intense as Levi's.

The blackette's body hadn't changed much. He did seem a little more buffer then he had. The brunette wondered if he had been working out. He tried working out once. It hadn't ended well. Let's just say that he nearly broke his toes and his lungs almost inflated. He wouldn't say he was unfit, because he wasn't. He kept a balanced diet and always jogged. But when you go straight off the bat and pick up a 10 ton weight you're bound to drop it and almost let it slip onto your toes.

The brunette shook his head and carried on accessing the changes in the other. Levi had grown somewhat taller, but Eren was still taller then him; as he always was. Except when they were younger. Then, somehow, Levi had been taller then him. "Maybe he didn't eat enough vegatables and became short" the brunette said quietly with a soft grunt, "good... Makes it easier to kick him in the nuts" he added with a hint of bitterness in his tone.

He sighed out for the upteenth time that day, "Guess there's no need to be so hostile... For now" he said as he got up from the bed and walked over to the desk that was right across from his bed and taking his laptop off of it before going back to the bed and laying down with the piece of technology on his lap as he did some work for the first day of school.

* * *

Both Levi and Eren sat at the dining table that was in the blackettes somewhat large kitchen. Levi had gotten back a few hours before the current moment but Eren hadn't known he was in the house until the man came to his room and informed him about dinner being ready. Eren hadn't even known it had gotten that late but when he checked outside he could see that the sun had started setting, coating the skies in a crimson colour which reflected on the snow and made it appear pinky.

Before the brunette had gone and sat at the dinning table he went into the living room to go and check on Levi #2, who had suspiciously been extremely quiet. He found the dog sleeping quietly, not even bothered by the fact that he was in a different house. Eren blamed the dog's reaction on old age.

Once he was sure that his old friend was okay he went to the kitchen, though very reluctantly, and sat down across from Levi who had waited patiently for the brunette to show up. None of them spoke as the food was dished out. A blanket of silence enveloped them. The air was tense and slightly awkward, making Eren uncomfortable while Levi just seemed to be blank and uncaring.

"What are you qualified to teach?" Levi asked after a while and as much as Eren would like to deny it, he was happy that the blackette had spoken because he sure as hell wasn't going to; which would just make things more awkward. "Biology and business"

"You sucked at both of those" Levi said bluntly, making the stilled irritation in Eren stir. "Well that changed" Eren said, trying to hide the hostility in his voice. "You know I didn't even know you studied to become a teacher. Thought you hated children or something" the brunette said as he took a spoonful of the food in his plate.

"I never said I don't like children. In fact I like children. But I'm not doing this for that. I just love teaching" Levi said as he brought his cup up to his lips, eyes never leaving Eren's, and took a sip of the hot liquid floating inside. "What do you teach?"

"Hmm" he hummed, sounding thoughtful "English Literature" he said and Eren's eyes widened. "English? I mean the literature part is understandable, but English? Why would you want to teach English literature?" he asked, visibly baffled.

"Why not? English is a great subject to teach. And I've always loved all types of literature, but English is by far my favourite. The literature in our country is nice, but it's something we're used to. I like something foreign, something new" he explained.

"I didn't even think they'd offer that as a subject" Eren admitted, "Honestly I didn't think you'd teach it either" he said. Levi just shook his head, "You'll be surprised at how many children take my classes. And it's nothing new. When I looked after you I always read books and they were always something English"

Silence fell between them after that. Eren looked down at the half-eaten food in his plate, contented by the silence that, for the first time that day, was a comfortable one. Of course the like most silences it was broken.

"I'm surprised you're talking to me without any hostility" Levi said, making the brunette look up at him. He stared at the blackette's cold eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate you letting me stay here with you… but let us get one thing straight…" he said as his eyes stayed glued on Levi's, whose were slowly becoming more and more attentive yet still held that cold edge.

"I hate you"

"Hate is a very strong word"

"Then that shows you how strongly I resent you"

* * *

 _ **And there's chapter 1! Hope you liked it! I tried to make it a lil longer but yeah… I failed slightly. Anyway… so I seriously hope ya liked it and I hope you review! Ohhh and about the subjects Eren teaches… well I personally love Biology… business, well I like that to. And Levi just seems like someone that teaches literature. But English literature. Which I also love… anyway…**_

 _ **Now to my reviewers!**_

 _ **Miko Vampire: WHAT'S UP WITH THE UPPERCASE LETTERS!? Haha, I like your reviews. I can almost feel the emotion in them. Thanks for reviewing ! and yes Levi will pull his head out of his ass. But don't just be mad at him. As the story progresses you'll see that Eren's also a culprit here. Maybe.**_

 _ **Jak3fr0stat3farm: ermergerd that's a long name! I think I'll call you Farmer Jac from now on! Thank you soooo much for reviewing! You're amazing!**_

 _ **PierDreams: Is it creepy if I say I love you? Cuz I doooooo! It was love at first review! Jokes… maybe… anyway! Thanks for reviewing! You're awesome and always make me laugh!**_

 _ **Jakigirlll: thank yooou! I'll keep it up if ya keep reviewing!**_

 _ **And that's it with my reviewers! Ya'll were all awesome and gave meh my inspiration! hope to get more !**_

 _ **Until next time!**_

 _ **Ciao**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Love Anew**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

" _So, do you like it there in Tokyo? How is your host? Is he treating you well?"_ the voice of Mikasa echoed out of the speaker of Eren's phone, the sound reverberating around the room. Eren sighed out. Although a week had passed since he arrived in Tokyo, he had yet to tell all his friends about the person he was staying with.

"It's really nice here but still exceptionally cold. Even colder than Osaka. My host… well about that…" he trailed off, feeling silly all of a sudden. He knew that he would have to tell Mikasa about who he was staying with sooner or later, and since the woman was asking he thought now would be a good time.

" _What's wrong? Is he not treating you well? if so I'll fly over right now and kick his ass"_ the female threatened and Eren almost wanted to tell her that Levi was mistreating him so that the female could come over and beat the shit out of him, but the thing was that the blackette wasn't mistreating him and that was what pissed him off.

"Not at all… it's just… I haven't yet told you who he is yet have I?" he asked even though he knew the answer to the question. " _No you haven't. Who is it? Some old pervert"_ Mikasa asked and Eren almost laughed at that 'indeed' he was going to say but instead said "No… it's not that… Mikasa the person that I'm temporarily staying at… it's Levi"

Silence followed after that. Eren could tell that the woman was probably both shocked and confused. He had to admit that even he had trouble dealing with the fact that, after all these years, he would have to stay with Levi, the person who left him for something trivial such as university.

" _I'm relocating to Tokyo"_ Mikasa said suddenly, her words making the brunette's eyes widen. "M-mikasa! You can't do that!" the brunette said, his voice sounding more alert and urgent. "I'm fine. I promise" he tried

" _I don't trust that"_ she said, " _I'm relocating to Tokyo"_ she said one more time. "Mikas-" Eren tried but before he could finish his sentence the line went dead.

Mikasa hung up on him.

The brunette brought his hands up to pull at his hair while letting out a number of indecent words. He knew he shouldn't have told Mikasa anything. Knowing her she would really relocate to Tokyo and that was something Eren didn't want.

Mikasa and Eren had somehow, over the years, formed a strange bond. He didn't know how it had happened. His memory of them becoming close was faded, a blurry mess. They'd always kept in contact. The only thing he did remember was that they started speaking sometime after his father had died.

Mikasa had somehow become protective over him, unbelievably so. He didn't mind, but sometimes she could get a little… drastic when it came to protecting him or making sure that nobody hurt him. when she visited once a few years ago Armin and Jean had been there and Jean, being the genius that he was, decided to call Eren something very ugly.

Eren hadn't really cared about what he'd said but Mikasa on the other hand had taken offence by the others words on his behalf. Jean had been knocked out by her and ever since then he has had to watch what he says to Eren while in the presence of the mad woman.

That wasn't why he didn't want her to come to Tokyo though. He would love it if she beat her brother senseless, but that wasn't going to happen because Levi was probably stronger than her, despite the fact that he looked like a little dwarf. He didn't want her there because she would take him away and as much as he would just love to be taken away he needed to man up and face the reality he'd been ignoring for almost ten years.

Now he wouldn't exactly call Levi his reality, but Eren needed to face him. That didn't mean he was going to start loving him again. Not at all. When he said he hated Levi he had meant it. By facing him he just meant that he would accept the fact that the blackette would probably be a part of his life again, whether he wanted him to be or not.

And that's why Mikasa needed to stay away. It was time he got up and did things himself. Sure he had been pretty independent since his dad had died, financially yes, but emotionally he still relied on others. He would deal with Levi and maybe, just maybe, he would forgive the other. It was even possible for him to love him once he forgave him.

"No!" the brunette shouted to himself as he pulled his hair, "There's no way I'll ever love that asshole again!" he bellowed, shaking his head at the thought of loving Levi again all the while pulling his over grown locks out of his skull.

"Oi… could you not make such a noise" he heard someone say, "some people are trying to sleep"

"Who the hell sleeps at 2 in the afternoon!?" the brunette yelled as he turned around to face the other. "You'd be surprised at how many sleep at this time" the blackette said, "And I'm trying to get some work done. So please. Be quiet" he said and Eren had to force down a sudden growl.

He just stayed quiet, not liking the smug look that Levi gave him. "Thank you" the blackette said as he turned around and was about to start walking away but Eren stopped him. "Why didn't you tell Mikasa about this?"

"About what?" Levi asked as he turned to face the brunette. "About me staying here with you temporarily" Eren said and for a split second Levi looked genuinly confused. "Why would I need to tell her that? You aren't exactly something we talk about together" he said and Eren scowled.

It wasn't like he was what Mikasa and him spoke about was a subject untouched between them. "I just thought that you would... I myself only told her today and she seemed to be really shocked... Then again I don't blame her. I was shocked myself"

"Why would you feel the need to tell her that?" Levi asked, "Why are you even speaking to her? I thought you two despised each other?" Eren sighed out. Levi and Mikasa really didn't talk about him.

"Levi... Mikasa and I are close friends now. You would have known that if you maybe tried to show some interest in my life and ask her about that" the brunette said, glaring accusingly at the blackette. "I didn't think that you two would even be friends"

"Well we are. One thing troubles me though... I'm sure you did inform her about someone moving in with you for a short while and I myself told her that I'm relocating to Tokyo and living by someone temporarily... I think that if she put two and two together she would have easily figured out who it is that you'd be allowing to stay with you and who it is that I'll be staying with"

"Mikasa and I haven't spoken to each other in over two years"

Silence followed after that was said. Eren stared at the other, shock evident on his face. Mikasa had never told him about her and Levi not speaking to each other, so hearing about it now from none other then Levi was quite shocking.

"Why?" The brunette asked, feeling stupid for not knowing about such a thing. "That, my dear, is non of your business" Levi said, his sickly sweet voice making the brunette twitch in annoyance. "I'll just ask her then" he said as he got up and walked past the blackette, "oh and by the way, she's relocating to Tokyo"

"What?" Levi asked as he followed after the brunette, "why would she relocate here? She doesn't even like Tokyo" he said and Eren looked back at him with a smirk. "That's none of your business, _dear_ " he said, making his voice sound as sweet as he possibly could just to spite the other. Levi just stared at him blankly, completely unaffected.

It pissed Eren off knowing that he had absolutely no effect on him whatsoever, whereas Levi could just blink his lashes and Eren would feel like mutilating someone. Being around the blackette was surely unhealthy. Eren feared that he would develop an ulcer or a hernia. Sure that was a little bit of an over exaggeration but when it came to Levi it was necessary.

"Don't say that if you don't mean it" Levi said. "Oh so you can say it but I can't?" Eren asked, feeling childish for even asking something as childish as that. "There's a major difference between why I say it and why you say it" Levi said as he walked past the brunette and down to the kitchen. Eren grit his teeth but followed after the blackette anyway. It wasn't like he had much to do anyway.

"And what would this "major difference" be?" he asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Levi stayed silent. He just leaned against one of the counters in his kitchen, arms crossed. Eren stood in the doorway, leaning on the wooden frame as he watched the other, waiting for Levi to reply.

"What is it?" he asked after a long moment of silence passed between them. Levi looked up at him, his eyes serious. "When you say it, it's meaningless tou you, but when I say it I actually mean it" he said as he looked directly into the brunette's eyes. Eren thought that he should feel shocked and surprised by the others proclamation, but instead he felt angered by it.

"You know you seriously have some nerve. After all these years… after ignoring my existence entirely you want to come here and _act_ as if you care about me. Please jump down from that high horse of yours. Honestly, maybe I would have believed that you still cared about me if you actually made an effort to be a part of my life. But you didn't, and nothing will change that. You pushed me away… tossed me aside like a pebble. We're both adults here. Pretending to love someone is child's play"

"You're right… nothing will change the fact that I tossed you aside and that I made no effort to be in your life. That may be true but never once have I stopped caring for you. Do you not remember what I told you? _"I'll never stop loving you, even when you start hating me"_ I'm not asking for forgiveness or anything. I'm not even going to apologize. I did what I felt was right and I made the choice which I have yet to regret. After all look at you. You took my advice and made something out of yourself"

Silence fell between them, one that was short lived. "So you still don't regret it? You know what don't answer that. I don't care. And I never took your advice. I just opened my eyes up to reality" he started as he glared at the other, "You know I may have been a young brat back then but I truly devoted myself to caring about you and I may be repeating myself the whole time by saying this, but all my efforts were shoved in my face and completely ignored"

"But I'm going to be an adult here and just move on. There's nothing we can do about the past. That doesn't mean I'll willingly let you back into my life. You've completely lost all my trust as well as my faith, and getting it back won't be so easy… but since I am a nice guy I'll give you a chance to build it up again. It won't be simple. I'm not going to start loving you just like that. I'm not some hormonal 15 years old anymore that is easily impressed. " Eren said.

Levi stared at him for a few seconds, shock passing through his eyes. Eren himself was shocked. He'd resolved to not even think about giving Levi a chance and here he was, telling said person that he would allow him to win him over. He might have been going crazy.

"Just remember that this is the last chance you'll ever get from me. You mess it up and you'll lose me completely. Call it fate that brought us together yet again, but if you break me like you had before… I'll fucking kill you" the brunette said. His tone was serious and the look he directed at the blackette stated he was dead serious.

The blackette said something inaudible ad when Eren asked him what he'd said, he just shook his head and gave the brunette a very charming smile.

"I don't doubt that you will. But I don't think it will ever come to that. I'll gladly accept this challenge. And just so you know, I never once thought it would be easy gaining your trust, let alone your love. The first will be easy to achieve, but the second might be tough… but I'll never back down from an opportunity. Just you wait, shitty brat, you'll be mine. You may have wrapped me around your pinky last time but this time you'll be the one wrapped around mine."

"Oi… don't go and make these false declarations. And I'm not a brat so stop calling me that" Eren said as he directed a glare at the blackette.

"You'll always be my shitty brat"

* * *

 _ **Well helllooooo there! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I have a valid excuse…. Kinda…**_

 _ **I have been sick lately… very sick actually. But on the bright side I managed to start a new story! If you want to you can go check it out. I've suddenly become really interested in guns, knives, crime and violence- well I guess I've always been interested in violence- and I just got inspired to write a story involving all of that! I would actually love it if you went and checked it out *nervous laughter***_

 _ **I bet you're probably thinking "If you can write a new story why you didn't write for this one either?" well it's simple… I simply lost interest for a while. But I'll never fully lose interest in writing for this story! I have sooooo much planned for it. This one will probably, hopefully, be longer than TC. I just hope no one gets bored from it!**_

 _ **I know this chapter was short… oh well… as for the next chapter… well Eren finally gets to start working at this troublesome school! He also gets to meet his new classes! Wonder how that turns out…**_

 _ **Obviously Levi works with him. Can't wait to write the interaction between them while at school!**_

 _ **Song of the Black Wolf: Thank you dearie! I hope this one is as good as TC was as well, but I'm not the one that decides that! you and all the other readers do! I'm just the writer! I may like the story myself but I don't decide if it's good or not! Thanks for reviewing! You're awesome!**_

 _ **Farmer Jac: Eren does hate Levi, but as you can see he's giving him a chance! Eren doesn't really hate him, but let's just say he hasn't fully moved on from the past, even though he says he has. Hope you enjoyed! Stay amazing!**_

 _ **Miko Vampire: Aw that sucks. I haven't been in the same boat as you, but I myself have gone through many heartaches so I can somewhat relate to you. Hope ya don't have to experience something like that again! Keep reviewing my wonderful vampire!**_

 _ **Woooooah. Made that lengthy.**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Love Anew**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Eren looked at the building in front of him, a foreboding feeling settling in his heart. There were kids, well teenagers actually, walking around on the large patches of grass that scattered around the actual building. They all hanged in different crowds which Eren could only recognize as the cool kids and the lame kids.

There weren't that much "lame" kids. Most of the children on the campus were all what the teens of that generation would view as "cool". He viewed them as stupid.

"Is it now illegal to take drugs on school grounds?" The brunette asked, pointing at a group of kids that were deliberately injecting themselves with some or another illegal substance. Levi, who was standing next to the brunette, looked over at the group disinterestedly. "It is illegal. These kids don't care. They're the worst possible brats to work with. I don't even know why you accepted the job"

"Because they pay well, which I don't really understand since this school is filled with a bunch of future-criminals" the brunette said as he and Levi walked into the large building. He watched as Levi was greeted by a suspicious amount of students, mostly females who wore their uniforms in ways that should be considered illegal. Eren didn't know why he felt so irritated by the gooey looks they gave him, or by the way some of them still came up to them and _hung_ onto the blackette as if he were a coat rack.

'It's because of the fact that he's old and attracting unneeded attention from young school girls' he told himself as they walked through the school building to where he supposed was the staff room.

"The reasons why they make so much money here is because the parents of these kids mostly don't care about them and just want them out the house. This school isn't a private school, but it is different to other schools. Here there's a sense of freedom learners feel. Parents send their children here to get them out of their hair, but they at least want the kids to be happy. Of course, these kids take advantage of the freedom the school gives them and there isn't much we can do about it. After all corporal punishment isn't allowed here anymore"

"That's kinda cruel. How can their parents not care about them? And sending them to a very lenient school isn't going to make them happy. It's going to turn their children into drug users, gang leaders and sex addicts. No doubt that most of the children here have given in to their needs and peer pressure" he said as they walked into a room that was relatively empty apart from two or three adults.

"That's just how it works. And it's not like their parents don't care about them. They just don't care about what the kids do with their life." Levi said as he led the brunette over to a coffee machine where the black liquid was dripping into the round bowl/jug thing. "Don't even try changing these kids. There isn't much you can do for them"

"Have you tried?" Eren asked and Levi shook his head, "No I haven't. I don't really care" he said making the brunette scold at him. "If you haven't tried then you don't have the right to say that there isn't much I can do for them. Don't give up before even trying just because they seem hopeless."

"Sometimes giving up is the only solution. Even if we tried, our efforts will end up a complete failure" he said, shaking his head. Eren scowled, "Failure at some point in our life is inevitable, but giving up is unforgivable" he said, glaring at the blackette. "How many children have been completely given up on? Or better yet, how many children haven't even been given a chance?"

Silence passed between them. Eren wasn't sure if Levi was taken back by his question or if he just didn't want to say anything on the matter. Of course he wouldn't know what was going through the blackettes head since he was as blank as a sheet of paper. He was unreadable and that fact irritated Eren to no end. Eventually Levi said something, but what he said just irritated the brunette more.

"Some things are just not worth your time" he said, his tone blank and his face expressionless, making the already heartless comment even more cold and senseless. Eren scowled at him at him, but the blackette just ignored it and proceeded to fill a cup with dark liquid.

"So you're basically saying those kids aren't worth it. Oh and you're calling them an "it". I'm pretty sure that those its walking out there are actually humans. You know I said I was giving you a chance and your attitute right now isn't helping you" he said, crossing his arms across his chest. Levi stared at him, the cup, which was now filled to the brim with black coffee, stopped inches away from his lips.

"Am I supposed to change my view on things just to get you back? What ever happened to having the freedom of having your own opinion of things? My opinion is that some things aren't worth trying for and it will stay like that until someone proves me wrong" he said and Eren's scowl deepened before it turned into a smirk. "Mission accepted"

* * *

Eren's POV

* * *

I stood there, slightly grinning at the frowning male. "I will prove to you that some things are worth trying for" I say, watching as the smile dropped from his face and a smirk replaced it. "Good luck with that. I can assure you that this will be no walk in the park" he says, taking a sip from his coffee.

"If this had to be a walk in the park it wouldn't exactly be a challenge and that won't be any fun or rewarding" I say and he just shakes his head at me. "I don't know what you could possibly find rewarding in this" he says and I just smile.

"There is a lot that I'll find rewarding" and as I said this my smile never once faded, nor did it fall. It only widened. I said nothing after that and neither did he. I just made me my own cup of coffee, and although I wasn't a big fan on caffeine; I really needed it now. Once I made that Levi led me over to a few comfy looking seats. I sat down with him next to me.

For the first time since I had arrived in Tokyo a comfortable silence fell between us, save for the small noise the other few people in the room made. I can't help but feel somewhat relieved by it. I suppose that the tension that had been between us was my fault, but at the same time it was still his fault for leaving me in the first place and then just waltzing back into my life and acting as if nothing had happened.

The fact that he didn't even feel remorseful by his decision really upset me the most. I also didn't really appreciate how he didn't get affected at all by completely ignoring me and then ending our relationship. I had been completely devastated. I could barely even function correctly. There had come a point where I just couldn't go to school and had to stay home because I was scared I would mangle someone.

But I, of course, eventually managed to stand on my own two feet. It wasn't easy and I suppose that even though I had let go, or thought I let go, of what had happened, I had still been bitter on the subject. That was maybe why I hadn't exactly been happy by finding out that I would have to stay with Levi, after all these years.

Sure that wasn't my first thoughts. The first thing I had to deal with was the shock of the predicament I had been placed in. Honestly I didn't really think that I would see him again, but that seemed to change. And when it did and the fact that he had been right in front of me angered me. Hence the punch I gave him.

After the anger and shock faded I was left then only with my hidden disappointment and the shattered feeling I had been left with many years ago. I hid it well in front of him though. I wasn't the same kid I was ten years ago who wore his emotions on his sleeves. I was more in control, but I guess that the hardships I faced brought that on.

I looked down at the cup I held in my hand before bringing it up to my lips and taking a sip. I really didn't like coffee.

I glance over at Levi who had leaned back in his chair with his steaming cup seated in the palm of his hand while his head rested on the wall behind us. I'm pretty sure that that was his third cup of coffee since he woke up this morning. He loved coffee, and not only because it kept him awake. I think it had to do with the taste of it relaxing him. I didn't quite know.

I don't know how he can consume so much caffeine in just three hours. But I suppose that it was something he was used to, something routine. Coffee was the one thing he could rely on, as absurd as it sounds.

I guess I get his obsession with it. Back when my father died the only thing that kept me going was, and I'm embarrassed to say this, alcohol. I had developed a drinking habit, even in my young age. I had gotten rid of it, with the help of Mikasa, Armin and Jean. It wasn't that bad to start with, but the fact that I had even sunk that low was extremely degrading.

Of course that was in the past and had been dealt with. I didn't need to worry about it now. What I did need to worry about was Levi. Honestly I don't know what I had been thinking the other day when I said I would give him a chance to prove himself to me. Not once in the years where I had officially given up on him had I ever thought that if I ever saw I would give him a chance. If I was going to be honest I would say that I didn't want anything to do with him at all, but it seems that there obviously is a part of me that's still hasn't let go of the past and how I used to feel about him.

Maybe deep down I still love him and the only reason I gave him a chance was because I wanted things to be as they were. I mean it would make sense. If I really wanted absolutely nothing to do with him I would have turned around and flew back to Osaka (1) immediately after I realized who he was. But I didn't.

Sure I ended up punching him in the face but that was purely out of anger for what he did. Not once had the thought of just leaving and going back home. I stayed, despite not really wanting to. So maybe deep, deep down I really hoped to see him again so that the love I pushed back could flourish into a beautiful flower.

"As if" I mutter to myself. Levi gave me a questioning look and I just shrug. He says nothing. Silence ensued.

I couldn't say that there wasn't any love hidden somewhere deep within my heart, but I couldn't say that there was. I have given this whole Levi being a part of my life a lot of thoughts and my thoughts and feelings towards it but I haven't thought clearly about my thoughts and feeling towards _him_. The only things I have really thought about was my anger and disappointment I felt, nothing else. That's why I couldn't exactly rule out the fact that I _don't_ love him. As much as I would like to.

But even so, I wasn't planning on thinking about such things any time soon. And maybe it was because I was afraid of the conclusion I would come to, be it that I do or be it that I don't. Or maybe it was just because it was too soon to really think on stuff like that. After all it has only been about two and a half weeks since I've temporarily moved in with Levi.

"Hello, you must be Eren Yeager; I'm Daruis Zackly, the man who hired you" someone said interrupting my train of thought. I looked up to find an old looking man standing before me, eye's drooped, wrinkles on his face and hair grey. He had a scruffy grey beard and mustache and wore glasses. He was also short, but not as short as the man who sat next to me of course.

I stood up from my seat, placing my half-finished cup of coffee down on the small table next to me and bowing my head slightly to show respect. "Nice to meet you, Zackly-san. I thank you for allowing me to work here with you and your colleagues" I say, looking up once finished my sentence.

The man chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "I should be thanking you. I mean I wasn't very willing to hire more staff, but my deputy had heard a lot about you and suggested we hire you as you could be a great help at this school. After reading through your file I decided to give it a try" he said and I nodded my head politely.

"Who is the deputy?" I asked and he smiled. "Don't you know?" he asked and I shook my head, "Not at all" I say and he smiles a big smile.

"It's Levi, the man you're temporarily staying with"

* * *

 _ **1; I don't think I ever explained where they lived before. it isn't really important by just know that they used to live in Osaka.**_

 _ **D**_ _ **ONE! Omg I'm sooooo sorry it took me this long to update. School has been hectic and the amount of projects I've had to do is just insane. Okay I haven't really gotten a lot but for one of them I've had to do four hours of "community" service. Still haven't completed that one, but anyway.**_

 _ **I've also got mini exams coming up so I really don't know when the next update will be. I'm hoping to actually get one in by the end of this weekend, but I dunno. I'll have to try! Hopefully ya'll will review and give me lots of inspiration as you all have been doing!**_

 _ **Thank you to all those who had reviewed for the previous chapter! You were my hands while writing this! If that even makes sense… it does to me.**_

 _ **Hope this chapter was okay! sorry if the ending confused ya! All shall be explained in the next chapter and hopefully it will be longer as well! Plus it will be Levi's pov for once.**_

 _ **Nooooow, I need your guys advice for a story I've been thinking of writing. It's supposed to be a crossover between SNK and Naruto (I'm sure most of you know this anime). I always thought it would be cool to have the character from Naruto getting sucked into this light or something and ending up in the SNK universe without their chakra. Or if the SNK characters got pulled into the Naruto universe. Either way sounds cool. Soooo… which should it be? Naruto character going into the SNK universe or SNK characters going into the Naruto universe? I personally prefer the first!**_

 _ **Well, till next time! ]**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Love Anew**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Levi's POV

* * *

"Nice to meet you, Zackly-san. I thank you for allowing me to work here with you and your colleagues" Eren says, looking up at the man that had suddenly stepped in front of us.

The man chuckled slightly, shaking his head. "I should be thanking you. I mean I wasn't very willing to hire more staff, but my deputy had heard a lot about you and suggested we hire you as you could be a great help at this school. After reading through your file I decided to give it a try" he said and the brunette just nodded his head slightly, a somewhat confused look on his face.

"Who is the deputy?" he asked and Zackly smiled while I pretended not to be listening to their conversation. "Don't you know?" he asked and through the corner of my eyes I saw how the brunette shook his head, "Not at all" he says and the old man just smile a big smile while I secretly plan his death.

"It's Levi, the man you're temporarily staying with" he said straight out and at first the brunette didn't seem to register what he had said as he asked again who it was. "Sorry… who is it? I swear I just heard you say it was Le…vi" he trailed off as he looked over at me. I of course did not look up to meet his gaze.

"I did indeed say that it was Levi. Levi Ackerman; the man you are currently sitting next to" Zackly said and for the first time since I had started working here I felt like hitting the man against his head with a pan. Or dunking a hot pot of coffee on him. That one would certainly be fun.

"Oh, well I certainly didn't know that" the brunette said as he gave me a look that stated he was going to kill me. Or he was going to have a serious conversation with me. It could have been any one of them, I was sure that it would be the first, but with the spunky brat we would never know.

"Levi, why did you not tell him?" Zackly turned to ask me and I just waved my hand at him dismissively. "He didn't ask" I say indifferently. He shakes his head at me as he let out a small chuckle. "You're brilliant in literature yet you're so socially obstinate" he says and I say nothing as I get up from the chair I had been sitting on. "If someone doesn't ask then I don't need to tell them" I say as I wave at the old man.

"I have to get ready for first period. Mr. Yeager, come with me, I'll show you were your classroom is" I say as I pull the other by his sleeve and pull him. I knew he wouldn't really be happy with me doing so but I loved pissing him off. Even though doing anything to agitate him probably wasn't the brightest decision to make. For me especially.

"I can follow after you myself" he hissed after a moment of me dragging him behind me. I let go of his sleeve and allowed him to walk without me pulling him along. We walked in silence, and while I enjoy silence this was one that just didn't fit. Eren being quiet just didn't feel right. Maybe I was still living in the past where I actually knew Eren.

Right now I didn't know this Eren. And I know that it was my own fault for that. I chose not to be a part of his life. It may have not been the best choice but I never once regretted it. Not even a little,

"Are you going to explain to me what the hell I was just told?" Eren asks and I stay silent. I didn't want to answer him. Not now anyway. He didn't really need to know that I knew that he was going to be the new 'excellent' teacher at the school I worked at. He didn't even need to know that I was the one that fought against the school board, along with Zackly of course, to have them hire him.

He also didn't need to know that I didn't At least he didn't need to know at this current moment.

"Maybe one day" I say and he just glares at me. I didn't even have to look at him to know that. I could feel it. Those cold green eyes burning holes into the side of my head. When had his eyes become so cold, so heartless? Since when was he able to look at someone with such contempt? Especially some that he used to claim he loved.

" _You left me"_ Eren's voice echoed throughout my skull and for a second I thought that he had actually said something but he had already given up on glaring at me and started drilling holes into the floor with his eyes.

" _I'll never stop loving you, shitty brat, even when you start hating me"_ I had left him knowing that he would end up hating me for it, but even so I had never once stopped loving him, as clichéd as it sounds. A little part of me is sorry for leaving him, for making him hate me, but another larger part of me still doesn't regret it, and call it pride and arrogance if you want, I didn't care.

"Well, here's your class" I say as I point to one of the classroom doors, room B-4. "My class room is upstairs, C-9. If you need help with anything just come and get me" I say and he just nodded his head nimbly.

"Well, enjoy your first day in hell"

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Eren just stared at the blackette. He watched as the man turned around and started walking down the corridor. Once he had finally made it past the corner and gone up what Eren assumed to be stairs, the brunette let out a deep, shaky sigh. He felt numb for some reason. He didn't know if it was because he was nervous about finding out whom he would be teaching or if it was because of the fact that Levi had been the one to indirectly hire him.

He didn't know what to think. He was confused. He just couldn't believe it. If Levi had been the one to suggest him to his boss then that meant that he had planned for all of this to happen. He planned for the brunette to stay with him, to meet him again after so many years. And that fact angered Eren. He just couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it.

When he had arrived at the Tokyo airport and searched out his host the man had seemed genuinely shocked to see him. Eren had thought that he was surprised that the new teacher he had to house temporarily was him. But now he didn't know what to think about it. Had Levi been pretending to be shocked? Or had he somehow just forgotten how the brunette looked?

No, that wasn't likely. He had recognized Eren immediately at the airport so he would have known who he was had he seen pictures of him. Then again people seldom look like they do in photos so it wasn't impossible for him to have not been aware of who the man they were hiring really was.

The brunette let out a sigh yet again. Maybe he was overthinking things and getting upset far to quickly. He should just wait for the blackette to explain everything before he jumped to his own conclusions.

"Troublesome old man" he whispered to himself as he turned to face the door of his new classroom. He looked at the door, contemplating actually going in or just running away. If he went inside he would have to stay, but if he just walked away he would be able to ignore all of this, ignore meeting Levi again.

But that would just be cowardly on his part. He didn't like running away from his problems. He wanted to face them head-on. After all you can't solve something without actually trying to. If he walked away now and never came back he would be closing his eyes to the reality he tried to ignore. And unlike Levi, he _would_ hold regret in his heart because deep down he wanted to run into him again, and deep down he wanted to work things out between them.

But he didn't at the same time. Levi would have to earn his trust, his friendship, and his _love_. It wouldn't come as easy as it had ten years ago. He wouldn't give into him.

"Sir, could you please step out of the way. The bells about to ring and I don't want to be late for register" he heard someone say, whosever voice it belonged to interrupting his train of thoughts. He turned back around to find a young male standing before him, a displeased look sprawled on his face as he stare at the brunette, arms crossed and foot tapping against the tiled floor beneath them.

"Oh, sorry" he said as he stepped aside and allowed the kid to go into the room. The door closed in the brunette's face and the brunette just let out a sigh. He brought his hands up to his face, slapping them against his cheeks as a determined look sparkled in his eyes.

"Yosh, time to perform miracles" he said as he reached out to pull on the handle, pushing the door open along and stepping inside of the room he would now be teaching in. As he entered the room all eyes looked over at him as he walked over to the desk in front of all the other smaller ones.

He paid no attention towards the children in the classroom. The only time he did acknowledge them was once the bell had rang and more children had entered. Once they were all seated he stood up from his chair and walked over to the board behind him. He wrote down 'Mr. Yeager' on the board, earning murmurs from the children in the room.

He cleared his throat, making all of them go silent, except one. It was the boy who had asked for him to move so he could get inside the class. He was a tall kid, nearly as tall as Eren himself. He wasn't all that buff but he wasn't thin or lanky. He had blonde hair that was tied up with bangs shaping his face and bright blue eyes. He kinda reminded Eren of Armin, except this guy had a fierce look in his eyes, unlike the soft, caring look in the others.

"I take it you're our new teacher. Welcome to hell, asshole" he said rudely as he sat back down. Eren narrowed his eyes at the young man. "May I ask what your name is?" he asked, staring at the teen who he concluded was probably the kid that caused trouble and got horrible marks.

The blonde gave him a bored look. "Names Ruu Hideki" he said and Eren smiled at him. "Well, Ruu-san, take out some paper quickly" he said, earning a confused look from the blonde and all the other children in the room. Though most of them seemed high as the sky at the moment and probably weren't processing things that well currently.

"And why do I need to do that?" he asked and Eren's smile just grew more. He probably looked like a creepy pervert but he didn't care. "Just take it out" he commanded, raising his voice slightly. The blonde just scowled at him but did as he said. He took out an examination pad from his bag and out it on his desk. Eren walked over to him, stopping right in front of his desk and staring down at him.

"Now, take a pen and write the following as big as you can…" he said, waiting for the blonde to take out a pen and prepare to use it on the paper. When he was ready the brunette continued. "I, Ruu Hideki, am a disrespectful little dick" he said and all the children in the room burst out laughing, Eren was quick to silence them.

"Shut up, you don't want to be in the same situation as him as well do you?" he asked and he received silence as his reply. "That's what I thought" he said looking back at the fuming blonde. "Have you written it?" he asked and the other clenched his jaw. "You're really not making a good first impression on any of these kids here" he said and Eren just smiled.

"I do believe that making a good impression was not my intention. I have not come here to be your friend. I'm your elder and I demand respect. But I know you kids. I was once like you. Words don't work with you. But it isn't like I can hit you or anything as corporal punishment is forbidden here. But there are always alternatives. And right now you are receiving that alternative"

"Is making me do writing out going to make me learn my lesson?" he asked in an almost mocking tone and Eren just continued smiling. "Who said I was making you write out?" he asked, "All I said was for you to put the words 'I, Ruu Hideki, am a disrespectful little dick' on a sheet of paper. I never said you have you write it out continuously." he said and the kid scowled.

"What are you, an idiot?" he asked and Eren just turned around and went back to his desk. "Write it" he said, ignoring the kid's question. He probably was an idiot, but a smart one. If that made sense.

"Whatever" the kid said as he wrote down the words on the page. "There, you happy" he said cheekily and Eren nodded his head.

"Can someone please put that at the back of his blazer?" he asked, looking around the classroom. Someone stood up and did what Eren asked, earning protest from Hideki. "This counts as bullying!" he said and Eren smiled. "This isn't bullying. It's teaching a brat how to respect others. Now, you're going to walk with that the whole day, or else you're getting detention for the rest of this term"

The blonde scowled but sat down, arms crossed. "Now the bell is probably going to ring so we'll save introductions for tomorrow morning. Oh, and if any of you are high… you'll sit detention for the rest of the term no doubt" he said, earning displeased looks from all the children.

"Now now, don't look so glum. I'm doing what's best for you" he said and not even a minute after he had the bell for first period rang. All the children got up and left the class. Only two stayed behind. Hideki and the person who had put the page on his back.

"Fuck, why must we have class with this asshole" he muttered to the male next to him who Eren supposed was his friend. "I would watch that tongue of yours. It's going to get you into trouble" he said and the kid just flipped him off. Eren had to give the kid credit. He was full of guts. At the school Eren taught at the kid would have been suspended immediately. But this wasn't that school.

Here at this school children didn't care about their education. Getting respect from them wasn't going to be easy. Eren could tell. Even after being embarrassed in front of his peers, Hideki was still being hostile towards him. The brunette let out a sigh.

' _I can just feel my hair starting to fall out'_

* * *

 _ **Hi there! Well it isn't as soon as I wanted it to be but at least you didn't have to wait two-three weeks!**_

 _ **I do apologize for the crappiness of this chapter. I did rush it slightly, and I probably made Eren seem like a strict ass bitch. He isn't but he does need to show some authority and that he won't take all these kids shit !**_

 _ **I want to that those that reviewed. You were my inspiration! Hope ya review again ! I love your feedback.**_

 _ **Well… till next time.**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	6. Chapter 5

**Love Anew**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Eren's POV

* * *

It was quiet, too quiet. Usually it was always quiet in Levi's household, but never this quiet. The man had literally only spoken to me to tell me when dinners ready. He'd been ignoring me since I found l out about him being the deputy principle. Which was a week ago already.

Each time I tried to talk to him he would just give me a blank stare and then walk away. He was acting as if I had done something wrong when he was the one that had. He's the one that didn't tell me about knowing I was going to be working at the same place, or about the fact that he'd been the one to basically get me this job.

I wanted to talk to him about it but like I said, he keeps ignoring me. It's starting to grate on my nerves. Thank goodness I'm moving into my apartment next week. If Levi doesn't speak to me until then, well too bad. He had his chance to explain. Once I'm in my own place and don't have to rely on him anymore I won't be contacting him as much. If he still wants to speak to me and stuff he needs to make an effort himself. After all this time I'm not going to be the one running after him. if he wants to be a part of my life then he needs to make the effort himself.

Although with all this ignoring and constant avoidance I'm starting wonder if he really does want to make an effort at being in my life. But I suppose that doesn't matter. It's his decision. I won't decide for him. I know that he'd just disappoint me anyway, just like he had ten years ago.

I still can't believe that so many years have gone past. I can hardly remember all that has happened up until this point. And each time I tried to my head would pound. It's almost as if my whole life, from the time when Levi left up until this point, has been nothing but a dream. Or a nightmare, one that I have yet to wake up from.

Of course if it was a dream I probably would have woken up already. They say that if you experience pain in a dream you'll wake up immediately. Pain has been a constant feeling I'd had to suffer. And not just physical pain, emotional pain as well. So if this has been a dream I would have definitely woken up by now.

And if this is a dream and I haven't woken up then someone up there really hates me. I don't blame them. I'm nothing but a spoilt brat. Even now I'm well into my twenties and I'm still relying on someone else to take care of me… even before I came to Tokyo I still relied on Armin and Jean. Sure they didn't exactly look after me like Levi is now, but they'd always been there and made sure I was taking care of myself.

I've never thanked them. I've never thanked anyone. I think I should start showing appreciation more often. I don't want people thinking that I'm ungrateful or anything because I'm not. I really appreciate the help my friends give me. It's comforting knowing that no matter what they'll still be there for me.

One day I'll thank all those that watched over me, but until that day comes I'll try to be less dependent on others and more independent. It doesn't help if I rely on others helping me because one day they might not be there for me and I'll only have myself.

The sound of a knock pulled me out of my thinking and brought my attention over to my door. I just stared at it. When the person behind the door knocked again I sighed out and got up from my bed, placing the book that had been on my lap on the bedside table and walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Levi, who looked extremely irritated.

"Get dressed" he ordered before just walking away. "Why?" I ask but he had already disappeared around the corner. "Asshole" I mutter before closing my door and walking back over to my bed and sitting down on the edge. Who does he think he is? He mustn't think that he's just going to order me around without even explaining why.

I bring my hand up to my head and rake it through my messy hair, which still needed a cut. Maybe I should go and have it cut tomorrow. I saw a boutique in Shinjuku so maybe I'll just go and book myself an appointment. I don't want to look any more like a girl then I already do.

A few kids at the school even called me _miss._ Miss! I mean I know my hair is really long and all, but come on. I do not look like a girl in any way.

" _Can you blame them? You've got some feminine features"_ I remember Levi saying after I had to correct a few girls who had "accidentally" mistook me for a woman. I mean I don't really mind, it is a compliment after all, but the thing is I'm not a female and it hurts my male pride being called one. That's why I am going to have this unruly mop cut down to a more acceptable length.

"Oi, you better get dressed" came Levi's irritated voice, followed by a knock against the door. "Why?" I asked, making sure the volume of my voice was high enough for him to be able to hear me but low enough so I wouldn't be shouting. "I have to go pick up someone"

"And I have to come with why?" I ask and I could almost see the scowl on his face through the door. "Because I say so" he says, "Don't argue with me. Just get dressed and get you fat ass to the car" he said and I rolled my eyes. "I believe there used to be a time when you loved this fat ass, don't go insulting it, you old fart"

"Who said I stopped loving it?" he said and right after he said that something else popped into my mind. _"I'll never stop loving you, shitty brat, even when you start hating me"_

I shook my head. Now wasn't the time to be thinking back on things said so long ago. "Whatever, bastard" I mumble out as I get up and get dressed.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Where are we going?" Eren asked the blackette for the umpteenth time since they had left the house, which hadn't been that long ago. Levi had gone back to ignoring him which irritated him greatly. "Just wait until we get there" the older of the two said after a lot of pestering, having had enough of the brunettes persistence.

It was obvious that he was annoyed, like just being there driving to their destination was an absolute pain and made him feel like shooting himself in the head. "Where is 'there'?" Eren then asked and Levi gave him a side glare. "Just shut up" he said and Eren just scowled. "Seriously, you make me get dressed, force me out of the house and make me come with you to fetch up someone who I most likely don't know-"

The brunette couldn't finish his sentence as the blackette had gone and turned on the radio and turned the volume up high enough to drown out his nagging voice. Eren just stared at him, jaw hanging.

'The nerve he has' he thought to himself as he glared at the man driving. After a moment of silently trying to blow up the side of the others head with his eyes, Eren turned to look out the window next to him, watching the scenery that passed them as they drove on.

They were still in the housing parts of Tokyo, but the more they drove the more the city came into view. Tokyo was a very bright and lively place, much more then where he used to stay (1). Even so, he would have gladly moved back to his hometown. But he couldn't at this stage. Well it wasn't that he couldn't, he just felt that if he had to move back it would be as if he had given up and not only on the kids, but on himself. And he had never been someone to give up.

He let out a yawn, one that had caught the eyes of Levi. The blackette turned the music down again just as they reached a red light. "You can sleep. I'll wake you up when we're there" he said and Eren looked over at him and frowned before looking back out the window. He based on the buildings they passed that they were driving towards the airport to most probably pick up this person.

"Why are they at the airport?" he asked and Levi stayed silent. Eren let out a sigh. He supposed that having a nap wouldn't hurt since the airport was quite far-out. Not too far, but based on where they were now it would be at least another half hours' drive. He probably wouldn't get much sleep, but they say you can do a lot with a little.

"okay" he said before making himself comfortable in his seat, leaning his head against the window and closing his eyes, then opening them up again. "This feels so nostalgic" Eren said, making Levi look over at him, a thin brow raised in question. "How so?" He asked and the brunette just shrugged.

"I don't know. This just feels so familiar. This scene... But not being here with you... Just... I don't know. Never mind, forget I said anything. Just wake me up when we get to the airport" he said, closing his eyes again and trying to sleep. Levi just gave him a blank stare before looking back in front of him.

He turned the radio off completely and opted for listening to the sound of the brunette's breathing. He was surprised at how quickly it became steady, which meant he was probably already asleep. The blackette let out a heavy sigh. He knew that he had maybe been treating Eren unfairly, but he wasn't doing it on purpose. He just didn't know how to tell the brunette that he had known all along about him moving to Tokyo to live with him temporarily. Well, he knew how to say that at least, but he didn't know how to explain the fact that he had planned the whole thing from the start.

He kept a hand on the steering wheel while he raked the other through his hair, grabbing onto the silky strands tightly. "What am I doing?" He asked himself. Silence followed his question, the only sounds being Eren's steady breathing and the engine running smoothly. He let out another sigh before looking over at the brunette for a short moment. The way he laid down on the seat looked a little uncomfortable in Levi's perspective but besides that the brunette looked so peaceful as he slept.

"I wonder what you're dreaming of"

* * *

 _ **Eren stared in front of him. He felt cold. He felt alone. He looked over at his side to see his father there, holding onto a steering wheel. The man, upon feeling the brunette's gaze, looked over at him and smiled. "I see you're awake, son" the man said and Eren couldn't stop the smile that formed at his lips.**_

 _ **"Yeah" he said as he looked back in front of him, clutching onto the seatbelt. He hadn't realized that he was in a car until he had seen the steering wheel his father's hands were clutched around.**_

 _ **The coldness and loneliness that he had felt beforehand suddenly disappeared at the thought of his father being next to him. He didn't know why but it felt as though he hadn't seen the man in forever and having him there next to him made him exceptionally happy.**_

 _ **"Are you happy to see Levi again?" He asked and Eren looked over at the man, slightly confused. Despite his confusion he answered the man, his mouth forming words of their own. "I am. It's been six month already. I thought he had already gone to Tokyo already, what happened?"**_

 _ **"I don't know. His father called and told me how the school had told him he would have to only start when the new school year begins next year. They said that they didn't have enough space for him but that it was a fault on their parts as they had sent his acceptance letter far too late. So now he can only go next year. I mean it's better that way, isn't it?" He asked and the brunette nodded his head.**_

 _ **"I suppose. I'm still angry at him for just leaving like that" he said, "but I am glad that he's only going to start school next year. I will at least still get time with him" he said and even though the words had come out of his own mouth he still felt somewhat confused by his own words. In fact he felt confused by the whole situation he was in.**_

 _ **"He left because saying goodbye face to face would have hurt more. You know that Eren. Your mother did the same thing" he said and Eren just smiled weakly, remember the time when his mom had been attacked by some criminal and how she had made sure Eren couldn't see her while she died, but had done the same thing as Levi.**_

 _ **They both left a note that said they were sorry that they had to leave him alone, but that they had to be somewhere else. Of course Levi hadn't died like his mom had, but the blackette leaving him sure made it feel like he had.**_

" _ **Dad, do you miss mom?" he asked suddenly. A short silence had followed after that. Eren didn't know if his dad was shocked about the question or if he was trying to think of a way to answer it. "I don't" he said and Eren was about to ask why he didn't but the man had continued speaking.**_

" _ **I don't miss her because she's always with us. I don't need to miss someone that's always by my side. And you shouldn't miss her either. Whenever you need her she will be there, maybe not physically but in spirit" he said, "And if anything had to happen to me I want you to know that I will be there standing beside your mother and watching over you with her"**_

" _ **Well nothing's going to happen to you so you'll have to hold off being a creepy stalker with mom for now" he said, chuckling at his own words. His father also chuckled before reaching his hand out and ruffling the brunette's hair.**_

" _ **You're right, kid. Nothing will happen no-" before the man could finish his sentence the brunette heard the sound of tires screeching and bright lights flashing at his side and before he could even think of turning to look out the window next to him his senses suddenly went numb and all he could hear was the sound of something big crashing into the side of their car and then his name being called.**_

" _ **Eren!"**_

"Eren" came the irritated call from Levi, who had been trying to wake up the brunette but was failing to do so. Seeing as speaking wasn't working, he decided to push him a little and was glad that it worked. Eren's eyes snapped open as he shot up in his seat. He held onto his chest as he bent forward and started breathing in air, but found it to be difficult. It felt as though his lungs had just been crushed and were constricting him from breathing. Not only had he felt like that but his heart felt as though it had just been pierced by something.

"Eren?" Levi asked as he stared at the brunette, shocked by the scene. "Are you okay?" he asked as he touched the youngers shoulder softly. The minute he had the brunette had stilled. His breathing had stopped sounding ragged and was steadier and his hand let go of his shirt and fell limply to his side. He sat up straight and pushed the blackette's hand off his shoulder. "I'm fine" he said as he climbed out the car.

Levi stared at the spot where Eren had been for a few minutes. He didn't know if he should be confused, glad or pissed. Confused because of how the brunette had acted, glad because he stopped acting like that and pissed because he wasn't even going to explain. Since he didn't know which one he should feel he decided he wouldn't feel any of them and kept a blank face as he got out the car and locked it.

He walked over to where the brunette stood and tapped him on the shoulder. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked and Eren nodded his head. "I'm fine, don't worry" he said and Levi, although he didn't believe him, just nodded his head and let it go.

They then proceeded to walk out of the rather large parking lot and over to the entrance of the airport. "What are we doing here?" Eren asked and Levi gave him a funny look. "We're here to pick up someone" he said, "I already told you that" he added and Eren nodded his head.

"I forgot, sorry" he said and his apology caught Levi off guard slightly. He shook his head. "It's okay" he said and although he wanted to ask the brunette if he was really okay he decided against it. He would just leave it for now, even though Eren seemed so out of it.

"Levi?" Eren called his name just as they entered through the sliding doors and into the airport. "Yes?" the blackette asked as he looked over at the brunette, "What is it?"

"Do you have alcohol at home?" he asked and Levi stayed silent for a short while before answering. "Yes I do" he said and Eren nodded his head. "Good" he said and Levi just gave him a weird look before turning to look in front of him and looking out for someone.

It didn't take him long to find who he was looking for and the sight of the person brought out mixed feelings out of him, and not all of those feelings were necessarily good. "There the piece of shit is" he said as he grabbed Eren's hand and dragged him over to the person who had their back towards them. Still, Levi knew that that was who he was looking for.

"Oi, we're here" he said as he let go of the brunettes hand and tapped the persons shoulder. "I thought I smelled a midget" came the reply as the person got up and turned around. Upon realizing who it was Eren's eyes widened as he pointed his finger rather rudely at the woman.

"M-mikasa!?" he asked as he suddenly felt a sense of dread wash over him. "What are you doing here?!" he asked/shouted. The woman just smiled softly at him. "I told you I would relocate. It took a while but I'm here now. I'll be staying with you guys for a while"

"Says who?" Levi said and the woman looked over at him, the smile dropping off her face and being replaced by something deadly. "I say so" she said and Levi scowled. "It's my house and I say no. I already have to look after Eren and there's no way I'm looking after you as well" he said, "go stay in a hotel or something"

"The whole reason why I moved to Tokyo is because of you, big bro. I don't trust you with Eren, therefor I will be staying with you two" she said and this time it was the brunette that decided to speak up. "Mikasa, you can trust him. If he was going to do something to me he would have done it already and you would have heard from me. Go stay in a hotel. Don't be an inconvenience to him"

The woman stared at the brunette for a whole two minutes, not saying anything, just staring blankly. Once those two minutes were finally up she spoke again. "Is there a hotel near your house?" she asked and Eren had to stop to think for a minute before he nodded his head. "I think there is. But only close to Levi's. My house is a little more away from the city so you won't find hotels there"

"That's fine. It's only temporary. The lease on my new apartment is only official next month. When do you move into your house?" she asked as she picked up three bags on the floor and handed them to the brunette who was about to protest to holding the woman's bags but the deadly glare he got from her made him shut his mouth.

"I can move in officially next week Sunday. I'm taking Monday and Tuesday off from school to make sure everything's in order. If you want you can come stay with me until you move into your apartment. I mean I will have a spare bedroom for you anyway" he said and the woman nodded. "I think that will be the best option" she said as she looked over at her irritated looking brother.

She smiled at him before reaching her arms out and pulling him towards her in an embrace. "Nice to see you again, big bro" she said as she held on tightly to the blackette. At first the man was quite stiff but after a while he lifted his arms up and returned the hug. "Stupid cow"

"Yeah yeah, midget"

* * *

Nearly two hours later did Levi and Eren arrive home, both exhausted. Mikasa had made them carry all her luggage up to her hotel room, and it wasn't just three bags like Eren had hoped it would be. No, it was way more than three. And the reason why they were so tired was because her hotel room had been on the fifteenth floor and the elevator had suspiciously stopped working when they got there.

Eren was convinced that Mikasa had paid the bell boy to pretend as though the elevator had been broken just so that she could see the two men suffer. She was a sadist, that's for sure.

"Hah, it feels good to be home" the brunette said as he flopped himself down on the couch. Levi, who had just walked in to the living room at that moment, gave the brunette a look, which went unnoticed by Eren. "Here" he said as he handed a bottle over to the younger. Eren took the bottle and looked at the label and then smiling once he realized what it was.

"I didn't really think you'd be someone to drink beer. You seem more of a wine type of guy" he said as he took a sip from the already opened bottle. "Its not like I don't drink it. I just prefer something... Stronger" Levi said and Eren just smiled as he took another sip from his bottle. "Beer isn't that strong" the brunette said, "maybe you should get out some wiskey or spirits"

"That won't be necessary. If you're anything like you were ten years ago you'll get drunk after three bottles" he said and the brunette rolled his eyes at him. "Well, you'll have to find out" he said.

Nearly a hour and a half later were the two of them both sitting on one couch with Eren giggling like a high schooler and Levi listening to him prattle on in his half drunken state. They had each already gone through 4 bottles and at least three tequila shots, and although Eren wasn't completely wasted, he definitely wasn't sober. He was a little ways past being tipsy and verging on being wrecked, but it didn't matter. He was enjoying himself and the company he had. For once.

Once his giggling calmed down he became quiet but kept a smile, though lopsided, on his face. He looked over at Levi, his lopsided smile never fading. Levi, upon feeling the others gaze, looked over at him, a smile of his own gracing his lips. "What? He asked and Eren just shook his head. "Nothing, it's just been a long time since I've been able to enjoy myself like this" he said, "I don't know if it's the alcohol consumed part of my mind that's thinking this but I'm really happy that its you that's here with me" he added.

The blackette just said nothing, which made Erens smile only widen. "You've always been quiet. That certainly hasn't changed." He murmured out as he rested his head on the others shoulder. Levi froze slightly at the contact but after a while he relaxed and just let the brunette do as he pleased.

"What were you dreaming about while you took a nap in the car?" the blackette asked and it took the brunette a few seconds to register the fact that the man had spoken and then another minute for him to realise what the man had asked him. He let out a sigh before lifting his head up off the man's shoulder and sitting up straight.

"It's nothing to worry about" he said before taking the pillow that was behind him and placing it on the others lap and then proceeding to lay on said pillow. Levi stared down at the brunette. He wanted to ask him about his current behaviour, since he was acting way too friendly, but he was far more interested in finding out why Eren had acted the way he had after he woke up.

"That wasn't nothing to be worried about" he said, and although his voice sounded worried his facial expression was completely stoic. "Just tell me what you dreamed about" he pressed on and the brunette just shook his head. "It's really nothing. I just woke up and felt like I was being suffocated. I don't even remember what I was dreaming of" he said, giving the blackette an honest look.

They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other, not saying a thing. Levi didn't know if he should believe what the brunette was telling him or if he should write it off as being bogus. But, seeing as the other male did look as though he was being honest he decided to believe him and this time.

"I'll believe you then" he said as he lifted his elbow and rested it on the arm rest and placed his head on the palm of his hand and closed his eyes. Subconsciously his other hand travelled down to the brunette's face and started raking through his hair, causing the already sleepy looking male to start feeling even more lethargic.

Eren didn't know why but that moment felt right. Sitting there with Levi. It reminded him of how they used to be in the past. And maybe it was his drunken state that was actually allowing it to happen, but he didn't care. He felt at peace right now and he didn't want it to end.

"Are you ever going to explain the whole deputy headmaster thing?" he asked, his voice slow and soft. "You've been ignoring me the whole week. You made me feel like I was the one that had done something wrong, and we both know that that isn't true" he said, his words slurring towards the end.

"I didn't know how to explain myself" Levi said honestly. There was no point in avoiding the subject. Besides, it was better to speak about it while the brunette was being influenced by alcohol that way he may or may not remember what the man had said. Which might be a bad thing because he'd still get pressured into explaining himself. Still, Levi felt it was better this way.

"You didn't know how to explain that you basically planned for me to come down here?" Eren asked and despite the fact that he had stopped drinking it was like he was becoming even more and more consumed by alcohol. At least that was how he felt. His head was fuzzy, both in a good and a bad way.

"I didn't plan it at first. I just came across an article about you in some teachers' magazine. They blanked your name so I honestly didn't know it was you who they had been talking about and since our school was pretty much falling into the dumps I thought that it would be a good idea if we got you in to work for us" he explained, "when I started digging up information about this mysterious teacher I had discovered it was you"

"I knew that you were probably angry with me, but I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to see you again. My intentions were purely on helping the school at first, but I'll admit that after a while they had started becoming my own selfish desires" he said finish and half way through the man's explanation the brunette had opened his eyes and was staring into the blackette's.

"I'll accept that for now" Eren said with a smile. Levi just stared at him. It was amazing how much alcohol could influence someone. Had the brunette been completely sober he probably would have been scowling at the blackette and talking like a sailor. But he wasn't about to complain. He preferred the brunette being lax with him.

"Did you really not regret leaving me?" Eren suddenly asked, making Levi's hand pause it's combing through the brunettes hair. The blackette opened his eyes to look down at the younger whose eyes were still shut. "I don't" he said as he went back to combing his fingers through the brown strands of silk that graced the brunette's scalp.

Eren opened his eyes and gave the blackette a blank stare before deciding to speak up again. "I hate you" he said expressionlessly. Levi wasn't fazed by the others proclamation, in fact it brought upon a smile on his face. A genuine smile, one that he rarely ever showed.

"I know. But I suspected that you would. You remember what I told you, right?" he asked and something flashed in the other's eyes. It was recognition. The brunette knew exactly what the man was talking about, after all that very thing passed through his mind early in the day already and was something he would never be able to forget.

"I'll never stop loving you, even when you start hating me" Levi voiced out, "you remember that don't you?" he asked and it was almost as if he was taunting the brunette. At least that's how Eren felt. Any normal person who didn't know Levi would have probably just viewed that as him asking if Eren remember something. But Eren wasn't normal and he probably knew Levi more than anything.

Even though there had been a whole ten year gap between them nothing really changed. Well a lot had changed but they were still the same as they used to be. It was almost as if time hadn't really passed between them, at least that's how Eren felt. He didn't know if it was the alcohol that made him feel like that, but for the sake of his own sanity he was going to believe it was.

After all, if he had been in a more rational state of mind he wouldn't have been lifting his hands up to the others face and tracing the soft skin there and then travelling them down to the man's shoulders where he then rested his hands. If he was thinking more logically he probably wouldn't have sat up and started leaning into the other.

But he wasn't in a logical state of mind. No, all realistic thinking had left him two bottles of beer ago already. He wouldn't exactly say that he was thinking irrational though. It was more like he wasn't thinking at all.

Levi didn't really understand the situation, but he guessed he didn't need to. The brunette was leaning in to kiss him, and he wasn't going to pass up that opportunity. So he leaned in as well and met the other half way and when their lips met it was soft and gentle. It reminded Eren of the kisses they used to share years ago.

Levi held the back of the brunette's neck gently. It felt odd kissing Eren, and not for any negative reasons. It was just something he didn't think would happen again but something he hoped would any way. But now that it was happening it felt strange, abnormal almost. But it wasn't unpleasant. Not at all. When their lips meshed together Levi felt a warm sensation bubble inside his stomach along with something akin to want.

It was almost like ten years ago. When he kissed Eren everything around him became non-existent and the only thing that did exist was the brunette and him. Eren was his drug, anyway, but it was different this time. The feeling was more strong. If was almost breath-taking. It was almost as if he had been of drugs and was taking it again for the first time in ages. The feeling was sinful.

The blackette, after deciding that a gentle kiss like that wasn't enough to fill the almost aggressive feeling bubbling in his stomach, parted his lips slightly and trailed his tongue along the others bottom lip. Eren didn't hesitate to allow the other entrance into the hot cavern that was his mouth. To say that he was a little too willing would have probably been a little bit of an understatement.

He was verging more on being drunk and needy. But Levi decided that he wouldn't think much about it. If the brunette was feeling need Levi didn't mind filling those needs for him. In fact he would have preferred it being him that did. And maybe he was being a little irrational himself but he couldn't help it. He'd also been drinking and while he wasn't completely drunk his thought process had been altered. Any reasonable thought he may have had had been shoved far back.

Well it wasn't like he was being unreasonable or anything. Eren wasn't protesting and he certainly was enjoying himself. And that was why Levi just decided that he wouldn't think anything at all. He would just live in the moment and see how far things progress.

The blackette had been completely taken aback when the brunette had pulled away from him, got off the couch and started dragging him out of the living room, stumbling slightly as he searched out his room. He failed at finding it. His mind was to blurry to even comprehend speech, so actually using his legs and finding a room was probably not possible at that stage.

So he decided that the passage he had ended up in would be okay and turned back around and latched himself onto the blackette again and pressed their lips together. Levi, although completely stunned by the change in the other, wasted no time in getting Eren to open his mouth so that he could slither his tongue past the others lips and gliding their tongues together.

Levi pushed the brunette against the wall they were closest to. He didn't even care about the fact that he used a little too much force. Eren didn't seem to mind either; in fact he seemed to enjoy the harsh treatment a little too much.

After a few moments of intense battling for dominance, which Eren eventually decided he was to fuzzy to even try to win and just let the other take over, the blackette ended the kiss and decided he'd start doing other stuff. Such as trailing kissing down the brunette's jaw. He stopped at the junction where his jaw and neck joined and blowing warm air against it.

Eren felt Goosebumps arise all over his skin as shivers raked up and down his body. Levi, having enjoyed the reaction he got, kissed the area before he started gently sucking on the spot while simultaneously unbuttoning the others shirt. Although he did unbutton the shirt he decided to leave it on, but he did lower the sleeve on his right shoulder, leaving the skin bare.

Levi was pleased by the sounds the brunette made. It was as he imagined them to be. Like liquid honey. Each moan, each whimper, it was like gold. And he absolutely loved it.

The blackette, after leaving an angry looking bruise on the others neck, travelled down to his shoulder, pausing when he saw the mark that bore the smooth skin. It was a scar, one he'd left. ot was a reminder of when they had first had sex. And right now at that moment it was also a wakeup call for Levi.

This wasn't like the first time they'd had intercourse. No, this was totally different. Back then they had both been more level headed and not influenced by alcohol. They were in a more sensible state of mind, unlike now. Eren was drunk and Levi was partially. Any decisions they made now would probably be regretted in the morning.

Not that Levi would regret having sex with Eren, but he would regret taking advantage of a temporarily mentally handicapped person. Even more so since that person was Eren, whose mind was incoherent right now and he probably didn't even know what he was doing.

Levi was pulled from his thought by the brunette suddenly unbuckling his belt, unzipping his pants and then shoving his hands down them, past his underwear and then grabbing his semi-hard member.

"Are you getting rusty, old man?" Eren asked as he brought the other in for another kiss while he started pumping the appendage in his hands. Levi couldn't stop a moan from escaping past his lips and reverberating into the others mouth. It took all the self control Levi posessed to push himself off of the other and put some distance between them.

Eren, shocked by the sudden seperateness, stared at the older male. "What's wrong?" He asked, his words coming out slightly slurred and the smile on his face becoming lopsided. Levi, trying not to break his resolve, looked down at the ground before looking back up again, all emotion having been wiped off his face and a more serious look replacing whatever had been there. "We can't do this" he said blankly, earning a confused look from the brunette. "What do you mean, isn't this what you want?"

He asked and Levi shook his head. "As much as I would like to strap you down to my bed and screw your brains out, you're drunk and aren't being yourself. I'm not going to take advantage of you anymore than I already have" he said and Eren stared at him. It took him a minute to comprehend what the other was saying.

Once he figured out what the blackette was trying to say a disappointed look formed on his face as he looked down at the ground. "I see" he said as he continued staring at the floor. He stayed like that for a while but soon enough he lifted his head back up and smiled. This time it wasn't lopsided and the smile reached his eyes. "You had no problem taking advantage of me while I was drunk ten years ago" he said as he looked deep into the mans eyes.

He walked forward and wrapped his arms around the mans neck. Levi tries to push him away but the brunette wasn't going to have any of that and held on tightly. "You don't have to take advantage of me. Just please... Hold me" he said. Levi went silent for a while but he eventually relaxed and wrapped his arms around the Eren and held him tightly.

The both of them slid to the ground at that moment. And they stayed like that. Eren had rested his head on top of the others chest while Levi rested his one hand on the brunette's lower back while the other raked through overgrown strands of brown silk. "You know, for the past ten years I've been lonely… this is the first time since you left that someone has held me, touched me…" he pauses, "I never thought that you would be the one to hold me again, but I'm glad it is… thank you" he said and Levi said nothing.

Eren listened to the sound of the man's heartbeat. He didn't know why but the sound of it made him feel so calm. It was soothing and slowly easing him to sleep. He lifted his hand up and rested it next to his head, tapping his fingers against Levi's chest and matching his tapping to the rhythm the man's heartbeat made.

"I could die listening to the sound of your heart beating" Eren said and before Levi could even comment on the brunette's words he'd already gone and fallen asleep, leaving Levi in complete silence. The only thing that could be heard was the brunette's steady breathing and the sound of the dog snoring in the other room.

"I better take the dog out" he said to himself as he rested his head against the wall behind him and brought a hand up to comb through his messy hair. He sighed out. "What am I doing?" he asked himself and just like before, no one answered.

He looked down at the brunette and just like before the same question popped through his min. "I wonder what you're dreaming of"

* * *

 _ **And that's that! sorry for the long wait. Had a bit of writers block. When I started writing for this chapter I got distracted a lot so that's also a reason for the delay. I've decided that I'm going to hold off my other story (It's In His Silence) and focus on this one only.**_

 _ **I've already planned out the chapters to come. I can tell you guys now that this story isn't going to be as long as the previous one had been. But there will be another one! Im not done with this just yet! Anyway. I'm hoping to finish this one by the time holidays start for me- which is soon! I wanted to give ya'll a heads-up for now ! when the final chapter for this story is out you are all gonna be like "Whhhhaaaaat?!" you'll also probably be confused and to avoid that I would like you to keep track of certain things I write. I'll give ya a clue. Eren's**_ **dreams** _ **.**_

 _ **Welp, sorry if ya didn't like this chapter. Can't please everyone. Oh yes, I wanted to also say that even though stuff happened in this chapter there is still nothing happening between Eren and Levi, yet. I don't want to rush things, but I also don't want to drag things on. Like I said this story is gonna be relatively short. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I hope to get some reviews. Don't forget those reviews inspire me!**_

 ** _1\. He used to live in Osaka._**

 _ **Ciao~**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Love Anew**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _ **Eren stared in front of him. The scene in front of him was horrific. There, in the middle of a four way cross road stood two vehicles, a normal car and a minivan. The minivan was pummelled into the side of the normal car and smoke and flames were emanating in-between both vehicles.**_

 _ **From where he stood he could hear the sounds of groans and someone calling out to another. He couldn't hear them all that clearly so he decided to walk forward. With each step he took everything became clearer. The sounds, the heat of the flame and even the sight of all the injured people.**_

 _ **He didn't know why he kept on walking forward. He should have just turned around and ran or stayed and just waited for help. But he couldn't stop his feet from moving. Even if he wanted to flee he wouldn't have been able to. But then again he wasn't one to flee in the first place. Even when he was struck by fear he would push forward and help others.**_

" _ **Are you alright?! Can you hear me?" he heard someone shout. He looked over at the person that had spoken. It was a man whose arm seemed to be burnt severely and he seemed to be speaking to someone in the car which the van was lunged in to. Eren found it odd that the man was asking someone else if they were okay when clearly he himself wasn't.**_

 _ **As he got closer the severity of the man's wound became even clearer to Eren. He also noted that the car he stood by door had been smashed so bad that the door had caver in. he swore he saw a tanned hand sticking out from under it but he wrote it off as being his imagination. "Mr, are you okay?" Eren asked as he tried to reach out and touch the man but he just moved forward and Eren's hand was left hanging there in the air. "Can you hear me!? Sir! You're bleeding!" the man shouted, completely ignoring Eren.**_

" _ **My son…" he heard another voice say, "My son… he's…" the person continued and Eren couldn't help but think that the voice sounded familiar. "Sir, I'm going to lift the door" the man said as he reached his hand out to grab onto the badly dented door but before he could the man that had previously spoke shouted.**_

" _ **Don't!" he said, "You'll make him bleed out" he added. "If you remove the door… he'll die" the man said and Eren found himself becoming curious. He walked closer to look through the shattered window. The sight made him freeze up completely.**_

 _ **There, right beneath the door laid a teen. He was unconscious and seemed to have taken a hit to the head by a blunt object. Another thing Eren noticed was the fact that there was a part of the door, a medium sized piece of metal that must have broken off due to the crash, sticking into the left side of his chest. He also noticed something else…**_

" _ **He's still alive… but if you move that door… you'll kill my son"**_

 _ **The man that was hovering over the teen wasn't really injured but there was blood dripping down the side of his face which indicated he probably hurt his head. But that wasn't really what he noticed. What he noticed that the man who was looking down at his son, eyes big and filled with worry and fear, was his father.**_

" _ **Don't kill Eren"**_

 _ **And the teen was him.**_

" _ **Eren, please don't die"**_

The brunette jolted upwards as he let out a scream. His one hand drifted up to pull at his hair while the other grabbed the upper part of his shirt. Once he'd stopped screaming he tried to catch his breath but found it hard to achieve such a feat.

He was having a panic attack. He knew it. And he knew from previous experiences that they weren't easy to control on his own.

"Eren" he heard someone call his name before arms encircled around his torso and pulled him forward. "Eren, calm down" the person said as they started rubbing relaxing circles around the brunette's back. "You're okay" he said.

Eren found himself relaxing. Not only was the sound of the person's voice relaxing him but also their embrace. He grabbed onto the other's shoulders and squeezed them. He tried to steady his breathing. Despite the fact that the person who was holding made him feel calm he couldn't control his breathing. It was as if his lungs were trying to burst along with his heart.

"Eren" the person said, "Look at me" he ordered but the brunette couldn't lift his head. He was too focused on trying to not have a heart attack. The hands that were around his torso left him and instead travelled up to his face where they cupped his cheeks and lifted his head up to look at the person.

Eren's eyes had been closed the whole time but they shot open quite quickly when he felt lips press against his own. He realized that the person kissing him was none other than Levi himself and the brunette found himself confused as to why he was in his room and why the blackette's lips were harassing his own.

Once he got over the shock of the others lips pressing against his own without permission he lifted his hands up and placed them on the other's shoulders, shoving the man away from him roughly. His hands dropped back to his side once he was more content with the distance he put between them. He glared at him, wiping at his lips. "Don't do that, asshole" he hissed out.

Though he didn't quite like the fact that the other had just up and kissed him, he was grateful because the action had stopped his panic attack completely. Although the panic had been replaced by immense irritation.

He looked over at the blackette to find the man staring at him intently, not even fazed by being shoved away and rejected. Although his facial expression seemed blank Eren could see worry deep in his eyes and he hated the fact that that made his heart skip a beat.

He mentally slapped himself. _No need to get excited over a small, almost non-existent, emotion... This is Levi._ He chanted in his head. _He's a complete asshole. He doesn't deserve that beat._ He thought to himself, referring to the beat as being the ones his heart gave out once he saw the worry in the man's eyes. _He deserves a punch. Maybe that will wipe away that blank expression and replace it with something else._ He mentally chuckled at that though. _What's he doing in my room anyway? Better yet, what am I doing here? Wasn't I in the living room...?_

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked as he looked around the room and then back at the blackette who still had a blank expression, but the worry was still there, displayed bright and clearly in the depths of his irises. "You'll have to figure that out on your own" Levi said as he got up from the bed and walked over to the door that led out into the passage. His hand paused just inches away from the handle along with his body.

Eren stared at his back, waiting for the man to speak but he never did. It was obvious he wanted to ask something and Eren was almost tempted to make him voice his question, but he knew what it would be and he didn't think he would be able to answer it. So he was glad that the man just left the unvoiced question to himself and just opened the door and walked out of the room, closing the door once again as he was outside the room.

Eren looked down at his palms. Now that his panic attack was subdued and the raven was gone he was able to hear his thoughts more clearly. He was completely engulfed in a blanket of silence and he didn't know if he quite liked it or not. It felt lonely yet oddly refreshing and peaceful.

 _What happened last night?_ He thought to himself as he tried to recall the previous night's events. He remembered the beers they were drinking, how they were talking and laughing then they were having a shot competition and then things started becoming blurry as he shoved more alcohol down his throat. It wasn't all too blurry though. He could at least make out some things and place them together.

There was the two of them sitting on the couch, after all the laughter, mostly his own, died down. Levi questioned if he was okay and asked about the way he'd acted after waking up a few hours before. Eren assured him it was okay, and then they were talking about Levi and the whole thing about him being deputy.

Then he remembers himself laying on the others lap and the blackette raided his fingers through his hair and how it felt so peaceful. Then he was lifting himself up and leaning into the other. Things progressed and the next thing he knew they were in the passage way and he way shoving his hands down the others pants, and he wasn't even shy about it. He still went and made a comment.

 _"Are you getting rusty, old man?"_

The brunette brought his hands up to cover his face that had started turning red out of embarrassment. "Oh god" he whispered out as he recalled the rest. "At least we didn't have sex" he said in a relieved tone. He didn't know if he was supposed to be happy that Levi stopped them or disappointed.

 _Why would I be disappointed? It's not like I want to have sex with him. There's no way I would give into him so easily._ He thinks to himself. Although even in his head he sounded like he was trying to convince himself. "Stupid Levi. Always making things so complicated" he said into his hands as he got up from the bed and walked over to the door of his room. He felt strangely agitated and a shower would probably help relax his nerves.

When he opened the door of his room he traveled down the passage to the small bathroom he was allowed to use. It wasn't as big as the bathroom connected to Levi's room (not that he'd been in it or anything. He had walked past it a couple of times though) but it had a shower, a toilet and a basin with a mirror on the wall. That was enough for him.

Once he was inside the bathroom he closed the door and started stripping his clothes off of him. He didn't even care about the fact he was messing up the perfectly clean area with the way he left his clothes discarded messily on the floor. He would just pick it up and throw it into the wash bucket once he was finish.

By the time he was at the shower he was start naked. The feeling of the cold morning air on his skin made him shiver slightly and wish to be back under his sheets in bed. He wasted no time in climbing into the shower and turning on the hot tap along with the cold. Even with the cold water mingling with the hot, he made sure the water was scorching, but not too much as he didn't think he would enjoy having first to second degree burns to deal with.

He's had them before and they are really a bitch to deal with.

After a while of just allowing the hot water to run down his body he sank down the marbled wall behind him and brought his knees up to his chest, resting his head down on them.

"What am I doing?"

* * *

Levi's POV

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked me as he looked around the room and then back at me again. I just stared at him blankly, but I knew that he could see through the indifferent mask I work. "You'll have to figure that out on your own" I said as I got up from the bed and walked over to the door. Once I stood before it I lifted my hand up and moved it towards the handle, but stopped it just inches away. I wanted to ask him about earlier. I wanted to ask him what he dreamed to trigger that attack. I wanted to ask him if he's had them before.

I had all these questions I wanted to ask, but I couldn't voice them. Not because I was afraid or anything. As much as I was worried about the brunettes behavior, I didn't feel like prying into it. If he wanted to tell me then I would listen, but if he didn't then I wouldn't ask.

With that thought I pushed my hand down on the handle and pulled the door open. I walked out of the room, closing the door behind me, and down the passage. It was cold, much like any other morning. Even so, today it just felt somehow colder. I didn't know if it was maybe because I didn't have as much clothes on as I should have, or if it was because of the fact that I'd left a few windows open during the night. It could have been because of both, or it could have been neither.

When I stepped past the archway that led into the kitchen, I had to pause in my tracks. The kitchen was always cooler than any other room in the house, and since it was already extremely cold in the house it made sense that the kitchen would be even more so. I wonder if I should maybe go back to my room and change into something warmer...

 _No, a cup of coffee should warm me up._ With this thought I started moving again and walked towards the coffee machine. I pulled out a cup and placed it next to the machine before turning said machine on. I leaned against the counter after doing this, since the coffee would take a while to drip out into the carafe I could at least make myself feel a little more at ease while I did.

Sighing, I brought a hand up to run through my uncharacteristically messy hair, closing my eyes as I let my mind wander. Thoughts about Eren and what was going on with him consumed my mind. I couldn't help but think that he was keeping secrets from me, and I hated that. But I can't really blame him. _You lost his trust the day you left him and broke his heart, idiot._

I suppose I can't force him to tell me anything. If he didn't want to then I would ask anymore, but if he wanted to tell me I would be there, listening to him. Until then I should just try being more patient with him. Even though he claims to hate me I know that he doesn't really. There's no way he could. And that isn't even my ego talking.

I look over at the coffee machine to see that it was already half way full. I didn't really feel like waiting any longer so I took the cup and filled it with the contents of the carafe. There was still a little bit left over, but not enough to fill another cup. If Eren wanted coffee he would have to wait. I needed it more than he did anyway.

I took my steaming cup of coffee and sat down by the kitchen table, placing the cup on the wooden surface and sighing out. I stared down at the steaming black liquid. Just looking at it made me feel a little bit more at ease. That and the smell alone made my tense shoulders relaxe more.

People are different. Everybody is unique in their own way. We all have our different ways of calming ourselves down or of seeking peace when everthing is in complete chaos. Some people listened to music, some drew, some surrounded themselves with positivety and then some do harmful things. If you can't get rid of the chaos then embracing it was all you could do.

I of course didn't do any of these things. There has never really been times when I felt I needed to escape from the chaos of life. Sure there has been time when I felt like I needed to take breather, but it wasn't the same as trying to escape ones own reality.

Okay, I went completely off topic there. What I really wanted to say was that everybody had their own methods of escape, of peace. I drank a lot of coffee and most times it wasn't to help me stay awake. Sometimes I used it as a mechanism to calm myself, to show me that there are some things that are good in this world.

Smoking was also a nasty habit I picked up. I didn't really enjoy it, but at the same time I did. With each drag I felt as though the nicotine in the cigerette was calming me down, or at least making me calmer then I already was. It was refreshing.

Another thing I found refreshing was Eren. Knowing that he was here, although I knew he didn't really want to be, made me feel relaxed and completely at ease. He was better than nicotine or any cup of coffee. Just knowing that he was alive and almost always around made me feel as if I didn't even need to smoke to calm down because his presence alone already had that effect.

* * *

Normal

* * *

The sound of a shower being turned on pulled the blackette from his thoughts. _Eren must be having his morning shower_ he thought as he picked his cup up and brought it to his lips and took a sip of the caffeinated drink, sighing out as the warm liquid slid down his throat.

He was about to continue his previous thoughts but the sound of a key being inserted into a door and then said door opening caught his attention. The sound of footsteps making their way down the hallway and towards where he was became evident and he felt himself twitch in annoyance.

"Hey, shortie" Mikasa said as she walked over and to her brother and crouched down on her knees slightly to give him a hug, making the man growl out, irritated. "Could you maybe stop shoving your shitty boobs into my face?" he growled out. Mikasa laughed, letting go of her brother and taking a seat across from him. "It's not my fault you're so short. And besides. Any normal guy would have just enjoyed having their face shoved into firm beauties such as these"

"I'm not normal" Levi said blankly as he took another sip from his cup of coffee. "You got that right" the black haired woman replied as she grabbed the man's cup out of his hand and took a sip for herself, making Levi glare at her. "You're a real nuisance" he said and she just chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. You've told me that countless of times." She said. Silence followed her words. A very awkward silence. Mikasa looked around the kitchen, taking in the details. It was clean, as to be expected since it was _Levi's_ kitchen, and looked homey. She couldn't help but think that it didn't feel homey. It was cold and sterile. And the coldness didn't just feel like that because it was winter. The same could be said for the rest of his house (which Mikasa hadn't yet seen but figured would be the same anyway)

Levi had a normal, but beautiful, home. But it didn't feel like a home at all. There was no warmth. It was cold and arid. _Much like he's personality I suppose_ she loosely thought as she looked over at her brother who just glared at his hands.

"So… how have things been? Haven't seen or spoken to you in a while" she said, trying to break the awkward silence. Levi didn't look at her. He just shrugged his shoulders and said "They've been as boring as usual", his voice was low and void of any emotion. "Well you are a boring person anyway" Mikasa replied as she gave him his cup of coffee back, although there wasn't much left in it.

Levi glared at the almost empty cup before drinking the last contents of it and then taking a cigarette out of his pocket and placing it between his lips. "Still smoking I see" Mikasa commented as she watched him light the cigarette and take a deep drag from it. He kept it in for a few seconds before slowly blowing it out and into the blackette's face with a poker face.

"You need to stop smoking that stuff, bro. It's bad for you" she said and Levi just continued staring at her blankly, the cancer stick placed between his lips again. for a minute or two they stayed like that, blankly staring at each other, until a scowl broke out on Levi's face. "What is your real reason for being here?"

Mikasa, having been caught off guard by the sudden question, narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you talking about? I told I was here because I don't trust you with Eren." She said and her brother's scowl turned into a frown. "That's not why you're here. You know that I wouldn't do anything to him. Now tell me, why are you here?"

"You know, I don't need to tell you my true intentions" she said, suddenly becoming dead serious, "someone who blocked off all connections with his family does not have the right to question them" she added in a low, menacing tone. Levi wasn't at all affected by the scary tone, nor by the words she said.

The atmosphere became thick quickly as the two just glared at each other. They were so caught up in their glaring they hadn't noticed someone walk into the room, who had suddenly felt as though he was being suffocated by the ominous atmosphere.

"Could you guys maybe not be so fucking broody this early in the morning?" he growled out as he took a seat in-between Levi and Mikasa, fearing that they would both jump at each other and try to cut one another's throat open. "Sundays are supposed to be peaceful" he said as he rested his elbows against the tabletop and rested his hands on the palm of his hands.

A silence followed his words and after a while he decided to look up to find both siblings staring at him. Mikasa had a blush on her face while Levi had a perverted smirk on his. Eren glared at the both of them. "What the fuck are you guys giving me that stupid look for, damn creepy bastards" he said, "You can see you two are related. Being creeps is one thing you both have in common"

"Neh, Eren~" Levi said in a taunting voice, making Eren's eye twitch in annoyance. "Did you maybe forget to put something on?" he asked and the brunette gave him a confused look before looking down at his body. His eyes widened in complete horror.

He was still naked and the only thing that covered him was the towel which was thankfully wrapped around his waist. He must have forgot that getting dressed after having a shower was needed when living in the same house as Levi, but he had been so out of it. That and he was maybe becoming a little _too_ comfortable in the elders house.

Deciding he didn't really care, he looked back up at the two and gave them a bored look. "Oh well. Not as if you both haven't seen what's underneath" he said and Levi narrowed his eyes.

He did not like the sound of that. Not one bit.

* * *

 _ **And that is where I shall end it off. I'm sorry it took me so long to write this. To be fair I got no reviews and it kinda made me feel like nobody was enjoying my work which made me all depro and yeah…**_

 _ **I really do hope you guys give me your feedback on this. It really does help me. Like seriously. You guys are my inspiration and without your support this story will literally be nothing but a thought in my head.**_

 _ **Soooo, hope ya review! Oooohh, and if you're a fan of a wonderful anime called Durarara go check out my new, and first, story! It's an Izaya x Mikado pairing but will have others in as well! But you don't have to check it out. Would be nice if ya did.**_

 _ **As for this story, well what did you think of this chapter? And what did Eren mean by "Not as if you both haven't seen what's underneath"? You'll have to read to find out! Next chapter should be about Eren moving into his new home! What happens? Will he like his new place or will he hate it? Who will be his neighbors and how will he feel about no longer living with Levi?! Read to find out!**_

 _ **Love ya'll! Stay awesome!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Love Anew**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

"What's it, Levi?" I asked my bud, crouching down so that I could pet his fur. We were about to leave Levi's house and go over to my new one but the dog just would not leave the front gate. It was as if he didn't want to leave. I think he got too comfortable here. Good thing we're leaving today.

"Come bud, we can't stay here forever-"

"I wouldn't mind" Levi interjected

"-and live off of Levi-chan's salary" I said, glaring at the man who stood behind my bud. "Besides, where we're going to live there will be no traces of smoke and caffeine in the air! Isn't that splendid?" I say but the dog just doesn't seem to listen to me. "Levi, if you don't move your fat arse I'm going to have to use more drastic measures to get you into that car" I threatened but again the dog would not move.

"That's it" I say dramatically, "You leave me no choice but to bring out the big guns" I say as I get up and walk past them and back into the house. I headed straight to the kitchen and to the freezer and pulled out a big piece of steak. If he wasn't going to get into the car willingly I guess I'll have to trick him. It wouldn't be the first time I've done this. Levi could be a very stubborn dog at times.

I walked back out and towards them. Levi, the non-dog one, was leaning against one of the trees close to the gate, using the shade to block him off from the sun. I was surprised that it was such a sunny day considering it was still winter. There was still some trace of snow on the trees and ground, but most of it was being melted and evaporated by the heat of the sun.

"Look what I have here boy~" I cooed as I let the piece of meat sway slightly in front of the dogs nose. The reaction I got out of him was immediate. He tried to grab the steak out of my hands with his sharp teeth, but I quickly pulled it away and slowly walked backwards and out the gate, him trailing along, following the meat that I playfully teased him with.

Once I was by my own car, yes I owned one of those, I opened the back seat and placed the meat down on the seat. The dog jumped in and went for the bait. I closed the door behind him and smiled to myself. "Sometimes dogs are really stupid" I said aloud, looking through the window at my bud who was happily chewing the meat, unaware of the fact that he'd just been tricked.

"Sometimes you're stupid as well" Levi commented as he walked over to the car as well, "but that's just natural for you" he stated and I felt my one eye twitch in annoyance. "I think being stupid is natural for all humans" I replied receiving a snort from the blackette. "For some it's more natural than it should be"

"For some it's more natural to be stuck up jerks, which makes them idiotic" I retorted and he just shook his head. "This conversation is going nowhere" he said, "Anyway. What do you plan on doing once you're at your new place?" he asked and I just shrugged. "I don't know. The furniture I've ordered will probably only be there in another four hours. In that time I'll need to go and buy some stuff for the house"

"When did you order furniture?" he asked, seemingly amazed, nut I knew he was bored. "A few weeks ago. But I've kept them in storage since I couldn't move in yet." I explained and he nodded his head. "I see" was all he said before pulling out a small little box from his pants pocket and handing it over to me.

"What's this?" I asked as I looked at the box. It was like one of those gift boxes that had jewellery in it. It had a cute, yes cute, little ocean blue ribbon on the lid. I was about to open it up but Lev stopped me before I could by placing his hand my hand that was about to pull the lid off. "Open that once you're at your own house" he said and I just gave him a weird look.

"Why?" I asked and he just shrugged. "Just do as I say" he said. I nod my head at him and place the gift in my small little bag; it was a man bag thank you very much. "Well. I guess I'll be off" I say, "Thank you for your hospitality. One day I will find a way to repay you" " I add. Levi shakes his head and waves his hand dismissively.

"No need for that. I've already received payment" he said before turning around and walking away. "What do you mean?!" I shout after him but he just lifts his hand up in the air and waves. "Goodbye, Eren. I'll see you around" was all he said before disappearing into the house.

I shook my head. How is it that everything he did managed to piss me off so much? I mean its starting to get quite worrisome. Even the smallest, innocent, things he does annoys me. "Argh, whatever" I glower out. I didn't need to think about such stuff now. I was finally moving into my own house. Finally I would be rid of Levi, well not completely given the fact that we work together and that he's basically my boss. Basically.

Sighing out, I walk back to my car and climb into the driver's seat. I put my seatbelt on and gently place my hands on the steering wheel. I took a deep breath. For some reason this felt more hard then actually leaving Osaka. Back there I was still living alone in my own home. Even so I still felt at ease being in the house I grew up in and felt comfortable in. That and I always had people over to fill the silence and my loneliness.

And even here in Tokyo, for the past month or so I have been around company, even though I didn't want to be. I also felt comfortable in Levi's home and maybe it was slightly because of him. I suppose just having someone not far from me kept me calm and steady. But now that I was finally going to be moving out into my own home, one that wasn't the house I grew up in, I felt scared.

I was going to be all on my own. Would I even survive? I mean sure for the past few years I'd been living alone, but the knowledge of it somehow seems distant, as if I didn't really know how it was to live on my lonesome. As if I never even experienced it. That's why I was scared. All my life I've had someone to depend on, even when I thought I was being independent I was still relying on others.

I was going to be all alone this time. Sure Mikasa would be staying with me for two weeks or so but what would happen afterwards? I'd be left alone. All alone.

 _"Getting through the nights is the toughest parts. Being alone. Not having her there to talk to. Being alone is very difficult, but now that I've had a taste of what being alone is I've grown accustomed to it. But sometimes being alone isn't a bad thing"_ I remember my dad once saying.

I don't think I'll be like him. The only reason he ever grew accustomed to being alone was because he never really was in the first place. He had me. He still had someone whereas I have no-one. I'm all on my own. But maybe he's right. Maybe being alone isn't always a bad thing. They say that the best way to learn something is if you experience it yourself. Maybe this would be a good experience for me.

The sound of my phone vibrating and then the ring tone playing pulled me from my thoughts. I jumped slightly at the sounds and quickly reached into my small little man bag and grabbed my phone out. I answered the call and brought the phone up to my ear and spoke into the speaker.

"Hello?"

 _"Are you going to sit there idly the whole time or are you going to stop loitering in front of my house and go to your own"_

"Oh, it's just you, Levi"

 _"What's wrong? You sound upset"_

Trust him to know when I sound upset or not. "I'm fine. I'll leave now. I was just taking in the scenery. This neighborhood really is beautiful and I'd like to keep an image of it in my memory" I say and for a moment the line goes silent.

 _"You're bad at lying"_ he says, _"you know, you're not going to be left alone. I'll always be there when you need me, even when you don't want me there."_ he said and this time it was me who went silent. Just how did he know what I was thinking?

"I wish you could have said something like that ten years ago instead of pushing me away" I mutter into the speaker. _"That's a cruel thing to say."_ His voice echoes through and I couldn't stop myself from scoffing at his reply. "That was a cruel thing to do" I retorted and all he did was chuckle.

 _"Touché"_ he said, _"but seriously, Eren. It won't be like ten years ago. Whether you like it or not I'm going to be a pain in the ass. Both figuratively and hopefully literally speaking"_ he added. I rolled my eyes. "I've forgotten how childish and perverted you can be" I say, "but whatever. I'm going now. Try not to miss me too much"

 _"I will. And Eren?"_

"What?"

 _"I love you"_

Silence

"Asshole"

With that I hung up. I brought my hands up to cover my face which for some reason felt as if it was on fire. I probably knew the reason but I was not going to accept it. No ways. There was no way I was going to admit that my heart skipped a beat when Levi said he loved me. It didn't. There's no way I felt my stomach do flip-flops. No, it didn't at all. None of this happened.

Now, if I kept telling myself this I would probably believe it. Because there was no way I would admit to something like that. It would be almost as if I was admitting to loving Levi back, which I did not. Totally.

Hopefully.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Once Eren had finally left Levi's house he drove over to his own. It wasn't a long drive, but his nerves were up the roof. He hadn't exactly seen how the house looked. Sure he was sent pictures and blueprints and all that jazz, but one could never trust such things. He would only be happy once he saw it with his own eyes, right in front of him.

When he finally got to the new neighborhood he was to live in he was greeted by rows of beautiful town houses. He drove down the street slowly, searching out his home but at the same time taking in the details of the other houses. Most of the houses looked pretty much the same, each being square shaped and two stories with a flat roof top. On the second floor there was a small balcony. The door that led out to it had two large windows on either side of it. The light shone through the windows and into the rooms, brightening them up.

He noticed that the houses had a lot of windows. It almost looked like a glass box. Some of the houses had curtains over their windows. The house also had a small front yard, which was basically a garden and a stone pathway that led up to the porch. Some houses had fences around them and where blocked from all that was outside while others had no fences and were out in the open.

That pretty much described each house. The only difference in them was that some of the houses were painted different colors, most ranging between white, brown, black and grey. Some were even two colors. They were all really beautiful but since they all looked almost identical he felt he would get lost easily or walk into a house that wasn't his. Of course it did however help that each house had a big number above their doors.

He looked for his number, 850. It was such a big number. When he found out the number of his house he had asked the builder if that was how many they had built or if it was just a random number. "It's only a number, not completely random but not really significant. In total there have only been about been about twenty/twenty-five houses that have been built. There isn't enough space, or time to build that many" he remembers the man saying.

"We've already been building for ten years now, which isn't that long considering the amount of houses being built, and we've only built about sixteen houses. Building 850 houses is maybe a little impossible. That would take far too long to complete" he had said.

Eren was still impressed. Sixteen houses in ten years was amazing. The normal amount of time it took to build one house alone was about one and a half years to two and a half years. Sixteen in ten was unbelievable. But he would leave his amazement and go back to searching out his house.

He searched out the numbers on the houses, looking for his. "846…848…850. Ah there it is" he said as he pulled up into the driveway of number 850. He looked out his window and at the house. It was pretty much like the others. Garden, stone pathway and painted in place. The windows had no curtains which allowed him to see inside of the house. It looked empty. But that was to be expected since he was only officially moving in now.

He got out the car and walked over to the porch, Levi, who had jumped out as soon as he opened his door, trotting behind him and sniffing the ground. He pulled a set of keys out of his man bag as he stopped in front of the front door. He sought out the key he was told would open the front door, the other keys jingling as his fingers rummaged through them.

Once he found it he took a deep breath and looked down at his bud that was sitting patiently my his feet. "Well, this is it boy" he said as he put the key in the hold and twisted it and pulled the handle down and pushing the door forward. He didn't know what was his problem. He had no reason to be nervous. It was just a new house. Nothing else.

But maybe it was because that for the first time in his entire existence he was moving into a house that wasn't the one he was born and grown up in. No. This was his first time moving into another house that was _his._ Kit was his first real home. Not that his home back in Osaka wasn't real to him. This just felt somehow different.

"Well buddy, let's go take a look" he said as he walked into the brightly lit home. The first room he walked into was quite large, given the actual size of the house. He figured that this would be where he put his living area. He waslked around further, finding the kitchen, which had built in counters with marble tops. There was also a built in stove. The room was big enough to fit a small table to eat at as well.

Once he was done looking through the empty kitchen space, he went over to the next room then the next until he was done roaming through both stories which had ended up with him standing on the balcony. There was a soft breeze. It was cold but somehow not as cold as it should have been considering it was still winter.

The sun was shining brightly up in the sky. Even though the sun was out today it didn't really bring any warmth. It only gave them light. But he could tell that, in a sense, today was warmer than any other days they'd experienced so far during winter. And it was still early which meant there was a chance that it could still heat up during the day.

He still needed to go and get a few things and since he still had a few hours to kill before the furniture arived he guessed it would be a good idea to go to some shops. He just didn't know if leaving Levi all alone in his brand new house was going to be such a good idea. But then again he had no choice but to. Levi was old now anyway. He would porbably just sleep like he always did.

"Well boy, I hope you don't leave little surprises for me while I'm out" Eren said as he crouched down besides the dog and started petting its fur. He did that for a while, saying nothing as he petted the dog while looking over at the other houses. He felt odd, almost out of place. Even so he somehow felt refreshed, content almost.

"Is this how it feels to move out of the nest?"

* * *

 _ **I'm late... I know... I'm so sorry! This time it was not for the lack of reviews cuz I got a few (and hope to get more). This time it was totally my fault. School started up again so things are hectic. I didn't have much time to do anything.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Nothing really happened. I wanted it to be longer as I was going to put more things in it but I felt bad because I was taking way too long so I just cut it off short. It doesn't really matter though as I'll just fit in the things that had to be in this chapter into the next!**_

 _ **Ohhhh! Levi be telling Eren he loves him~! I loved writing that. Of course Levi is only doing it to get under Eren's skin. Saying he loves him is a easy way of having Eren fall for him because if you tell someone that you love them the whole time they are bound to give in eventually. He does really love him of course, so nothing to really worry about.**_

 _ **If you know the 'dere' types I would like to ask you this question: what dere would Levi and Eren be?**_

 _ **I think Levi would be a mix between a Kuudere and a Tsundere whereas Eren would be Tsundere. Definitely a Tsundere. Of course I would like your opinions on this!**_

 _ **Well I think I've said enough.**_

 _ **Hint(s) for the next chapter: Eren will not be very happy. Feel free to guess why. I love it when you guys guess!**_

 _ **What I also love is when you review which I hope I get many of for this chapter! Those reviews are my fuel! Plus I'm hoping to get the next chapter up by wednesday or even sooner! All I need is those reviews! So review!**_

 _ **Till next chapter!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	9. Chapter 8

**Warning: scheming Eren! Hating on a certain ginger female! (and no it isn't me despite the fact that I'm female and a ginger)**

 **Love Anew**

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

"I'm surprised at how clean it looks" Levi said as he looked around the room, "I thought it would be a total disaster considering both you and my stupid sister are living under the same roof" he added, making the brunette glare at him. "I'm not messy you old pervert" he growled out as he gave the man a deadly look.

"Not anymore" he said, "back when you were 15 all you used to do was mess. You and your dog" he added as he sat down on one of the males couches, moving around a bit to get into a comfortable position. "Where is my sister anyway? I thought she'd be here" he said as he nonchalantly rested his head back and closed his eyes.

Eren sighed out. There was no helping this man. He sat down next to him, making sure to scooch over so that they were not touching in any way possible. "She's got work. Unlike us who have weekends off, she has to do something productive" he said.

"What does she do anyway?" Levi asked and the brunette didn't know if he meant as in "what _does_ she do? She doesn't look like someone who even uses her time in any productive way" or "what work does she do?".

"How do you not know what your own sister does for a living?" Eren asked, deciding that it was definitely the latter that the blackette was asking. "I told you; I haven't spoken to her for two years and even before than I never bothered to ask her and she never bothered to tell me. Simple as that"

"And could you please tell me why you haven't spoken to her for two years?" He asked but instead of the blackette answering he went dead silent. The brunette wondered if asking that was maybe being too personal, but then he realised that he didn't really care. Levi and him, in the past, used to share everything. There was no secrets between them. Of course Levi did have one policy he stuck to.

'If you don't ask then I won't tell, if you ask then I will answer as honestly as I can' Eren had never really liked that about him. He had fought with the blackette many times because he failed to mention certain things about himself. He always found out things by other people and he absolutely hated it, even now. "Why didn't you just ask Mikasa like you said you would?"

"Because it's something you need to tell me yourself" the brunette replied, "Mikasa may be involved and most probably a culprit as well but this is something I want to hear from you, not her" he added and for a few minutes they were angulfed in a blanket of silence.

"There isn't much to say" Levi said after a while, "I just stopped talking to them" he said plainly, almost nonchalantly. "It's not something I want to talk about right now" he said and again a silence followed. Eren watched the male out of the corner of his eyes. Levi wasn't facing him but he knew that if he was the expression he would receive would probably make his heart go crazy.

 _No! That won't happen. This is_ _ **Levi**_ _. Something like that couldn't possibly happen…right?_ He thought to himself as he quickly averted his gaze. He felt like slapping himself. He was allowing his mind to wonder and he hated it.

If he kept on allowing himself to lip like this he felt he would fall into a deep, dark pit that he wouldn't be able to climb out of.

" _ **I'll catch you if you fall"**_ The sound of Levi's soft and low voice sounded out in his mind. The sound reverberated off of the walls that were his skull and making the pace of his heart beats quicken. He could feel his face heat up. He remembered when the blackette had said that. Not as clearly but it wasn't exactly something he could forget. Those words were always with him.

' _Eren, stop thinking. You're going into dangerous territory here'_ a voice said in his head while another said _'Admit the truth. Don't lie to yourself; it's not good for you or for_ _ **him**_ _'_

"How was your first night living here?" Levi asked, pulling the brunette from his thoughts, which he was grateful for as he felt he was about to complicate his life further. He contemplated the question he was asked. The first night had been awful. He hated to admit it but he had felt lonely and somewhat scared. It had been storming that night and he had never been too fond of thunderstorms and lightning bolts striking down on the city's landscape in the first place so yeah, his first night alone in his new, somewhat empty (he hadn't unpacked fully yet) house wasn't the best of nights.

"It was fine" he lied. Levi didn't need to know anyway. "You're lying. It was raining cats and dogs and there was thunder and lightning. Last time I checked you hated all three of those. There's no way you were okay on your first night" he said, finally facing the brunette with a look that clearly stated he was not going to take any shit from him. "You know, lying was never your strong point and I can always see through you, even now"

"It's not as if I practiced lying as a kid. I was always honest you know" he said, "and I still am" he added, a mean and defiant look on his face. Levi had a feeling that he wasn't referring to him being honest now but rather with something.

" _ **I hate you"**_

"That wasn't the point here. Right now you aren't being very honest and I would like it if you were" Levi said, ignoring the brunette's previous comment. "I don't have to be honest with you. It's not something I'm obligated to do"

Silence

"I couldn't sleep" Eren said after a while, followed by a sigh. "It was strange and I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared or lonely. There, you happy now? I told you the truth so get off my back" he said, looking away from the blackette, hoping he wouldn't see his flustered face. Levi did see it of course. A detail like that was certainly something he couldn't miss.

He couldn't stop the curve his lips made as he gave the brunette an almost loving look. "If you're lonely and scared you can always call me and to keep you company, I don't mind" he said, although the form of company Levi was trying to suggest, which was totally innocent, was completely different compared to what the brunette was thinking.

And Eren's thoughts weren't that clean thanks to that sentence. All he could think about was what happened between them the other night when they had been drinking. By Levi saying "Keep you company" he translated it to "Do some dirty things with you" and for a second he had almost contemplated it.

"S-shut up" he stuttered out, "there's no way I would call you for something as ridiculous as that" he added, shaking his head and willing his dirty thoughts out of his mind and replacing them with something more clean, more innocent. Like kittens (1)

"Well the offer will always be there for you to take whenever you want" Levi said, smirking. He had a feeling that the brunette had taken his words the wrong way and even though he didn't want that he kinda liked the reaction he got from him. Eren was blushing and avoiding eye contact. In his books that was a good sign. It was almost like how he would embarrass and tease him back when they were younger.

"So have you met any of your neighbours yet?" he asked, dropping the previous topic and going onto one that wouldn't embarrass the brunette, even though he would have loved to do that. Just in other ways. "Not yet. The landlord said that there will be new tenants moving in to the house next door and I'll most probably welcome them into the neighbourhood… though I've only been here for a week. I guess it doesn't matter. At least someone will welcome them"

"When I first moved into my house I was welcomed by several people" Levi said blankly, "although they were mostly young females who thought I was their age and wanted to have some "fun" with them" he added, frowning. "Why do people sometimes mistake me for being sixteen? When I was looking for a job I had to make sure I had my identity card on me during interviews to prove my age or else they would chase me out thinking I was playing silly joke"

"It's because you look young. You're like what? Fifty yet you look like a hormonal teenager" Eren said, a bored expression forming on his face. He would not admit that he felt somewhat jealous that girls were making themselves acquainted with Levi. He wasn't so much as jealous about Levi getting attention but more like the girls giving him the attention. But then again he would not admit that he was jealous because he wasn't, at least that is what he thinks anyway.

"I'm twenty-eight. If I were fifty you would be forty-six. And besides, I don't look young. I look like someone of my age. And that hormonal teenager comment was rude. But I suppose you would know how one looked like since you used to see one in the mirror ten years ago" Levi retorted, making Eren snort. "You were just as hormonal. Don't forget that time we went out to buy ice-cream"

"That was your own fault for eating it in such a provocative manner" Levi replied, "and that time couldn't have been as bad as when you got drunk for the first time. Although I must say that the surprise I received was greatly appreciated" he added and Eren couldn't help but scowl, although it was half-hearted. "Who's the one that made me jack off in front of them as a form of punishment?"

"That would be me" the blackette said plainly, "if someone else did so I will cut their genitalia off" he added, his tone deadly. "I can't believe you just admitted that with pride" Eren chuckled out. "and no one but you has ever made me do something like that" he put in. "Well it wasn't really something to be ashamed of" Levi said blankly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Eren inquired, a curious look on his face. "Exactly what I said" he replied. A short silence fell between them. They had seriously gone through a lot of moments where they were both completely silent that day. Eren didn't mind really, but for some reason a part of him found it unsettling.

"Do you remember your father walking in on us?" Levi suddenly said, his words making Eren choke on his own spit. "W-why would you bring up something like _that_!" he exclaimed, looking at the blackette with shock and surprise. "It was a funny experience" was all Levi said, a smug look on his face. "What part of that was ever funny?"

"The part where your father walked in and interrupted us and gave me a case of blue balls" he said blankly with his smug look still plastered across his face. Eren choked further, this time on the air, at the bluntness Levi displayed. "How is getting blue balls funny, you perverted elf?!" Eren asked, holding back his laughter. He had to admit that there current conversation topic was quite amusing.

"It's just the way in which it happened. I mean we were about to cu-"

"Oh my god don't even finish that sentence!" Eren shouted before the man could complete his explanation, finally letting his laughter out. Levi had also started chuckling. They stayed like that for a few minutes, laughing at the memory of being caught by Eren's dad. The blackette was right. It was an amusing experience, not even Eren could frown while he thought of it.

"How nostalgic. This feels like the old days" Eren said after he calmed down his laughter, smiling softly. Levi glaced at him, a unidentifiable look in his eyes. "You know it can be like the old time again. All you have to do is say you want it and I'll give it to you. And don't take that sexually" he says, his tone soft. Eren looked away. He knew what the blackette was asking of him.

 _'Open your heart again. Let me in'_ Eren found it somewhat ironic. Ten years ago the one that had been so closed off was Levi yet here he was, blocking himself off from others. He used to tell people all the time that they should be more open but now he realizes that he is nothing but a hypocrite.

"It's not that easy you know" he said after a while, his own tone soft and somewhat morbid. "I told you that you've lost any and all trust I once had in you. And not only have you lost my trust but you lost my affections as well" he added, pausing "I hate you" he then said.

"Do you really?" Levi asked in an almost sarcastic tone of voice. Eren knew that he didn't need to asnwer that question. He knew he didn't have to yet he couldn't leave it unanswered. "I don't know"

"Well start figuring it out" Levi replied, his tone calm and soft but the urgency in his words were evident. At least to Eren.

' _Don't make me wait. It's killing me'_

"I-"

 _Ding!_

Before Eren could even think of finishing his sentence the sound of the doorbell being rung interrupted him and gave both males a fright. "I-I'll get that" Eren stuttered out as he stumbled up off the couch and made his way over to the front door. He straightened himself slightly, not that he really needed to, and then opened the door.

"Hello? How may I… help…you?" he said, his words slowly dying out towards the end. He stared at the person that was in front of him currently, his features being contorted by recognition, shock and disgust.

"Hi there, I'm Petra Ral. I live in the house next to yours. I came to welcome you to the neighborhood. I'm sorry I couldn't do it the day you moved in. See me and my husband recently had another baby so I've been a little preoccupied looking after them but my husband is watching them now so I thought this was the perfect opportunity to greet you and see what kind of man we'll be living next to from now on" the woman said casually, speaking as though Eren was one of her good friends.

"Oh, no worries. I'm Eren Yeager. Nice to meet you" he said as he looked at the basket the woman was offering to him. "What's that?" He asked, receiving a bright smile from the woman. "Just a gift I compiled for you. Think of it as a welcoming present" she said, her tone sugary sweet. "Can I come in?" she asked and Eren had to stop himself from narrowing his eyes before letting out a bright, though clearly insincere, smile of his own.

"Sure" he said, his smile turning somewhat evil. Not that the woman noticed anyway. He did find it a little strange that the woman asked if she could come in, but then again he had a feeling he knew.

"Levi, we have a guest" he said as he led her into the house, his lips curved into a dark smile. "Levi?" the woman questioned just as they reached said person who was still sitting on the couch casually with a bored expression on his face. He looked over at the woman, the bored look being replaced with a blank one. "I heard"

"Hello, Petra. Long time no see" he said, not even bothering to get up and greet her properly and just nodding his head in acknowledgement at her. "Wow… I didn't think I would meet you here" the woman said in amazement. It was clearly fake amazement. Eren knew for a fact that she must have seen him and that was why she came here. _She really is a bitch_

"It really has been a long time. What have you been up to?" she asked as she casually took a seat next to the man, not even bothering to ask Eren if it was okay. The brunette did find it rude and annoying but chose not to comment about it and just allow the two to converse. "I'll go make some tea" he said as he walked out of the room and traveled over to his kitchen, the basket of goodies in his hands.

* * *

Eren's POV

* * *

Why did I allow her into my home again? Oh right, because I thought I could maybe have some fun with this. The minute I saw that woman I immediately knew she wasn't here for me. If she really has kids then I doubt she'll care about saying hi to her new neighbors as much as she would care about making sure her kids are safe.

Of course my theory was just proved when she started trying to take glances behind me, thinking I wouldn't notice. I should have maybe told her to get lost. But I'm a nice guy. If the woman wanted to see Levi then I would let her. Not that I really wanted her in my house talking with Levi (and I swear it wasn't because I was jealous!). They say that first impressions last. Well mine surely did.

I have never had a good opinion about her and I don't think that it will ever change. The first time I ever met her she had her lips attached to _my_ Levi. Well he wasn't mine yet at the time, but the moments we had shared that day certainly made it feel like it. Then again he isn't mine right now either… not like I want him to be anyway…

"Ah, stop thinking, Eren" I mutter to myself as I look down at the basket in my hand. It had a bouquet of white roses and some other stuff like sweets, muffins and a card. I took the flowers out and put them down on the counter before throwing the whole basket in the bin, not even bothering to read the letter. I couldn't eat stuff that might have been poisoned.

Though Petra doesn't actually know me so I doubt she'll do something like that but then again we never know if she planned on poisoning me so that she could canoodle with Levi. Hah. As if Levi would even do something like that. He'd probably kick her ass if he found out she'd poisoned me, regardless of the fact that she's a female.

"I wouldn't mind seeing that" i say to myself, chuckling at the mental image I got. Who knew I was so sadistic? Levi probably, but then again Levi knew me inside out so it wouldn't surprise me. He probably knew that the only reason I allowed that woman in was so that I could mess with her a little bit. Which I was definitely going to do still.

Of course I don't know how I'm going to do that… I guess I'll have to just figure it out along the way. Now I should focus on making tea. I'm definitely going to do something to Petra's drink. Definitely.

* * *

Once I made the hot beverages, tea for me and Petra and coffee for Levi, I walked back into the living room carrying the drinks on a tray and trying my hardest not to smirk. When I got in the room I wasn't at all surprised by the awkward tension that surrounded it. Petra was trying to make conversation with Levi but he must have been giving here one-worded answers as she just kept on laughing nervously as she jumped from topic to topic.

"Ah! Yeager-san! I'm glad you're back. I was just asking Levi how you and him met and became friends" she asked, looking relieved at seeing me finally show up. I smiled sweetly at her as I handed her a cup of tea, preferably the one I did some… experiments with.

"I think you'll enjoy that. It's Levi's favorite flavor, aside from me of course" I say and I had to try my hardest to hold back an amused smile at the reaction she made. Dear god she nearly messed my experiment on herself! That and her face just filled with shock and surprise and maybe a little bit of confusion. Ah, I think I've just found a way to mess with her. She might hate me at the end of this little visit but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Here's your coffee, love~" I say as I hand Levi his own cup of coffee and gradually take a seat on his lap. He jumped slightly at my sudden boldness and it wouldn't surprise me if he was giving me a very confused look. I don't blame him. Moments ago I was indirectly telling him that I didn't want him and now I'm acting like a clingy girlfriend.

But I couldn't find it in me to care. The look Petra gave me was priceless. Absolutely. Besides, it wasn't as if I was doing this because I wanted to. It was all for the sake of messing with that ginger witch (2) "How did we meet and become "friends"? Well that's a funny story actually" I chuckle out as I wrap my arms around the blackette's neck as lovingly as I could.

"We knew each other when we were babies already but he moved and we both forgot about each other completely. A few years later my dad asked his dad for him to babysit me since I was still pretty much underage and couldn't be left alone and with my dad's job he needed to leave me and go on a lot of trips" I say, smiling sweetly at her.

"So Levi looked after me while my dad went to some place or another. During this time I guess we both started developing some feelings for each other. I don't know how honestly. He was an annoying clean freak while I was a messy teenager that loved to cause mischief. I guess the saying "opposites attract" is really true" I said, giggling like a schoolgirl talking about her crush afterwards.

"Well, anyway~ a few weeks after we had some crazy sex for the first time, Levi tells me he's leaving for Tokyo to study. It was really sad. I was so upset that he was leaving me. But hey, life goes on. And it did. For ten years I hadn't seen or spoken to him. I became a teacher and was quite successful. I got requested to work at some school that wasn't doing too well with regards to teaching the children. And guess who I found there?"

"Yours truly, Levi Ackerman. He looked so different that I hadn't recognized him at first but once I did the punch I gave him was certainly necessary~ of course I couldn't find it in me to hate him~ despite how unapproachable and jerky he may look he's actually a great guy and will always hold a special spot in my heart" I finished, smiling softly.

"O-oh… I see. So you guys are in a …r-relationship?" she asked, stuttering. I smiled at her and shook my head. "Absolutely not~" I sing-song. The woman gives me confused look. "But you called him love?" she said and I just shook my head. "I definitely did not call him love, right Levi?" I say, looking at the man and giving him a look that said he better play along or else.

"I didn't hear you say love. You must be hearing things, Petra" he played along and I couldn't have been more grateful. "Then why are you sitting on his lap?" she asked, her eyes narrowing. This time I gave her a feigned look of confusion. "Am I not allowed to?~" I asked, tilting my head to the side innocently.

"It's weird since you guys aren't in a relationship… and you're both male" she said. "I never said we weren't, Petra-tan~ and do you have a problem with homosexual relationships?" I ask, my voice going from sweet to deadly towards the end. "N-not particularly… "

"Good~" I said, reverting back to my sweet and innocent act. "I didn't think that you would be in a relationship with a guy, Levi" the woman said, looking at the blackette with disbelief. "I'm sorry but I just can't believe this. There's no way you're gay" she said and I smirked evilly. "It's 99.9% true" I say and I think I should have just stopped right there and told here I was only messing with here, but I guess I had no stop switch at the moment. "And I can prove it"

I looked away from here and instead focused my gaze on Levi himself. Although he had a blank expression on his face I could tell that he was confused. Again I don't blame him. I was maybe taking this thing a little too far. Oh well.

I gently placed my hands around his neck and looked deeply in his eyes. His blank expression dropped quickly and was replaced with a softer, gentle look and although I knew he was just playing along with me, I also knew that he was being sincere. Unlike me who was using him to get a good laugh.

He cupped my one cheek with his hand and stroked it gently with his thumb. My eyes closed instinctively at the feeling. I feel Levi pulling me closer and just as we were about to lock lips, Petra quickly stumbled up and interrupted us (not that I was enjoying the moment. Maybe)

"T-there's no need for that! I believe you! Well I better be going! Haha, can't leave the kids with their father for too long, haha!" she said as she ran out of the house quickly. When the slammed shut and I was sure she was gone I got off of the blackette's lap and started laughing, hard.

"That was the most fun I had in ages!" I express excitedly. "Damn, maybe I should have waited for her to drink her tea before I started messing around like that~ it would have been fun watching her cough and choke~" I say. _Yeah, definitely a sadist._

"Glad you had fun but you know jealousy is a ugly thing" Levi commented and I just waved my hand dismissively at him. "What reason would I have to be jealous?" I say and the mood suddenly became serious.

"No reason at all. Tell me how much of that shit you said was actually true" he ordered. I went silent. How was I supposed to answer that? saying none of it was true would be a lie and I wasn't sure if saying all of was true was very accurate as well.

"Majority of that was true. Like I said I'm an honest guy" I say softly, getting up from the chair. "Besides… I would be lying if I said I hated you but that doesn't mean I love you. And don't get me wrong. At the beginning of this year I wanted nothing but to run away because your presence alone made me feel sick" I say, "but just like ten years ago I just can't find it in me to stay angry with you for too long"

"Is this a love confession perhaps?" he teased and I just shook my head. "Of course not. Like I said I don't hate you but I definitely don't love you"

 _Maybe… I wasn't even sure myself anymore_

* * *

A few hours later and Mikasa arrived home and, without my permission, invited Levi to eat dinner with us. I wanted to protest since her offering for her brother to eat with us was just unnatural since the woman didn't want Levi anywhere near me yet here she was, offering him dinner, in my house no less.

So here we all sat. They were conversing in some brother-sister talk that I didn't understand nor did I want to. I secluded myself from the conversation and kept to myself.

I felt bad about the thing that happened with Petra. I didn't feel bad for her but I did feel remorseful for using Levi to mess around like that. It was a little unfair of me to use his feelings like that to get a good laugh. I wanted to say sorry, I really did, but apologizing would be like almost admitting defeat. And I didn't give in so easily. Besides… Levi didn't seem to mind anyway…

" _Glad you had fun but you know jealousy is a ugly thing"_

I was not jealous. I only messed around with him because to trouble Petra. It wasn't out of jealousy and I did not love him.

"Eren?"

It was not jealousy

"Ereeeeen?"

Definitely not jealousy.

"Eren….."

If I was jealous that would mean I harbored some romantic feelings for him, which I didn't which therefor meant I was not jealous.

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

"Eren the stove is on fire" Mikasa called but Eren just kept on ignoring her, too busy chanting in his head to notice she had been calling him

 _It's not jealousy_

"For fucksakes Eren!"

"I don't love Levi and I was not jealous! Absolutely not!" He found himself suddenly shouting. A silence quickly followed his outburst.

"I just wanted you to pass me the salt…" Mikasa quietly said. And just like that he suddenly felt awkward. "O-oh…sorry" the brunette says sheepishly as he passes her the salt. "Ahh, what lovely weather we had today" he nervously chuckles out.

Mikasa gave him a weird look whereas Levi just smirked. We all know what that smirk meant.

 _Seems your heart is more capricious than you'd like to admit, Eren_

* * *

 _ **And there we have chapter 8! You guys better review… I literally gave up studying time and sleep (on a school night!) just so that I could finish this!**_ _ **Let's not forget that I also wrote this twice because I didn't like how it came out the first time!**_

 _ **1; well this stray cat I took in a few weeks ago had kittens nearly two weeks ago and they were meowing a lot when I wrote that paragraph and it just made me think "Kittens are so cute and innocent when they're small…"**_

 _ **2; I'm sorry for making Petra seem like a bitch and for making Levi hate her. Petra is actually my favourite female character so understand that this character change in her is totally for the sake of this story!**_

 _ **Well I really do hope you review. I'm trying my hardest here and praying that none of this comes out being total shit.**_

 _ **Does Eren contradicting himself bother any of you guys? I've noticed how I have, unintentionally, made him contradict himself a lot in here and I do apologize for that.**_

 _ **Things to explain:**_

 _ **Eren and Levi's relationship should start developing more quickly from here. To be honest I don't want to drag things out like this anymore. I'm dying to write some juicy scenes here! I almost did in this chapter… almost… but I decided that we'll have to put that in when it's more appropriate… like when they are finally dating!**_

 _ **If you noticed this chapter featured a change, a good one, in their relationship. Baby steps my loves! Only a few tiny baby steps and then baaaaam! A big leap! I can't wait.**_

 _ **Ohhh headup for the next chapter: Eren will be dreaming, also I'll have a time skip of about one month.**_

 _ **Oh, and this story will be reaching a close soon, but don't worry, there will be a sequel to this sequel. Does that make sense? Oh well, I've spoken enough. Don't forget to review and make me feel as if I'm not writing this for my kittens and imaginary friend bob to read!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_

 _ **REVIEW**_


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning: Language**

 **Note: This chapter features some relationship development between Eren and Levi. Hope you enjoy and review!**

 **Love Anew**

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 _ **He could hear the sound of people talking around him. There were two people; they seemed to be having a conversation he couldn't really follow. He tried to open his eyes but he found that they were glued shut. Actually it was as if he didn't have eyes or a body. Just a conscious. All he could see was black and all he could feel was nothing at all.**_

 _ **Was he a ghost? No, ghosts still had some type of form and could most probably see. Of course he wasn't an expert in the physiology of spirits nor did he even believe in stuff like that.**_

" _ **How long has it been already?" he heard a female speak. Her tone was filled with sadness and worry. He didn't know who she was. It was the first time he'd ever heard a voice like hers, or at least he thought it was a "her". Then again with the tone of voice she used he was sure that it was a female who spoke.**_

" _ **Four months" came the reply to her question from a very dry and sickly sounding person. This time he knew who that person was.**_

 _Levi…? Why do you sound so dead?_

" _ **They're taking him off life-support" he heard him say, "There are no family members anymore. Nobody can vouch for his life anymore" he added and Eren found himself becoming confused. "But that's not true. You guys are like family to him… this isn't fair… he's just a kid. They can't do this… it's not right. It's basically murder"**_

" _ **There is another way" Levi said, and there was a twinge of hope in his words. "If he gets adopted and the family issues for him to be kept on life-support then they can't take him off it… but adoption takes time… by the time he's legally whoevers son they'll have taken him off already and would just give his body to the family to bury"**_

" _ **That's cruel… but I'm sure that if the family that adopts him request for him to be kept on it they can't take him off… It's too soon to give up on him" the woman said and Levi scoffed. "Too soon? Petra, it's been four months… four months…" he said, his tone filled with sarcasm and hurt. "He's as good as dead…"**_

 _Are they talking about me?_

" _ **How can you lose hope so quickly? I thought you loved him…"**_

 _I'm not dead… I'm right here… can't you see me?_

" _ **Of course I love him… and I haven't given up hope… I'm just tired of waiting… a day to you is like a week to me… a week to you is like a month to me and a month to you is like a year to me… so while four months have gone by for you, it's been four years of hell for me. It's like I'm waiting for something that will never happen… "**_

" _ **But that's the same as giving up" Petra said, "He wouldn't want you to give up"**_

" _ **But can you guarantee that he'll wake up? No you can't. Like I said he's as good as dead. And even if he does wake up it will be to nothing. He's officially lost everything"**_

" _ **He hasn't lost everything. He still has you"**_

" _ **One person can't replace a whole family" Levi replied sullenly. "I haven't given up, not yet, but slowly I'm losing hope. I don't even know if I can even fight for them to keep him on life support… I have no solid proof that he'll ever wake up…"**_

 _No… Don't give up Levi… I'm right here… I'm alive._

" _ **I love him…"**_

 _I'm right here!_

" _ **But maybe it's time to let him go"**_

 _No! You can't do that! I'm alive!_

 _ **Silence followed Levi's words. Eren felt like crying, but of course he was just a conscious. He couldn't shed tears, he couldn't even speak. He couldn't tell Levi that he was alive and tell him that giving up would mean failure. "Do you think he can hear us?" Petra suddenly asked. "I think he can… he's probably dying inside at the prospect of you giving up so soon. While he's fighting you're just sitting here and wallowing in self-pity"**_

" _ **I know it's harsh, but you need to stop this and wake up yourself. While he is fighting his own battle you should carry on living for the both of you. But that doesn't mean you should give up completely. That would be like admitting defeat"**_

 _Don't give up_

 _ **Silence**_

" _ **Oh my god"**_

 _Please don't_

" _ **Levi… is it maybe possible…"**_

 _I'm right here_

" _ **for him to cry?"**_

" _ **What?"**_

 _I'm alive_

" _ **look"**_

 _So_

" _ **he's crying"**_

 _Don't give up on me_

Eren opened his eyes slowly from his very confusing yet painfully clear dream. It was weird, most times he always forgot about his dreams but lately he had been remembering them. And most of them weren't good. But it was fair to say that the dream he just woke up was much more… tolerable than what the others had been.

That dream had certainly been strange though. He didn't quite understand what was happening but the one thing he comprehend was that Levi was giving up on him.

" _It's like I'm waiting for something that will never happen"_

He knew that it was only a dream but he couldn't help but think that that was how Levi really felt. "I'm I hurting him this much?" he asked himself as he looked up at the ceiling. _Then again Levi hurt me just as much._

At least that's what he thought. He couldn't help but feel like all that anger, all that hate, was nothing but a dream itself, as if it never happened. He liked to tell himself that he hated Levi but he would be a liar then.

"Am I pushing him too far?" he asked himself, "Am I making him lose hope?"

" _Maybe it's time to let go"_

"Do I really want that?" he questioned himself. Did he really want Levi to give up on him? No, he didn't.

" _He's as good as dead"_

 _Did he mean that my love for him is as good as dead?_ He asked himself mentally. He got up into a sitting position and shook his head. _Ah, stop thinking. You're going to give yourself a headache. That dream meant nothing. Just pile it up with all the other useless dreams you've had._

With that thought he let out a deep sigh and got up from his bed. He stretched his arms and legs as well as his spine, cringing slightly at the crackly sounds his bones made. Once he was done stretching he let out a loud yawn before exiting his room. It was quite chilly for a spring morning but it wasn't unbearable.

"A nice hot shower should warm me up" he said quietly to himself.

With that in mind he did his normal boring morning routine.

* * *

Once he was done getting ready he went down to his kitchen and made himself a hot cup of tea. He also, out of habit, made a cup of coffee. He knew that it had been five weeks already since he moved in but there was a part of him that was still living with Levi, hence the cup of coffee he made almost every morning.

It wasn't like he made coffee for Levi or anything while he was living with him so it shouldn't have really been a habit. But he noticed that the smell of the hot beverage calmed him down to a certain extent. Which was odd because he absolutely hated coffee. Nonetheless he still made the caffeinated liquid for the pure purpose of it making his kitchen smell like a coffee shop.

Which was exactly how Levi smelled. Well obviously he didn't smell like a coffee shop but there was certainly a hint of it in his natural scent. He hated to admit that the real reason behind the scent calming him down was because of Levi. Of course it was the only explanation to describe the weird phenomenon. It wouldn't be the first time that he did stuff like this to remind him of the blackette.

He remembers doing it a few years back. The smell of coffee had been the only thing to remind him of Levi, well that and cleaning up. Of course cleaning up wasn't exactly something he enjoyed doing, even now. He still did it though. After living with Levi the prospect of cleaning gets beaten into you. After living with him, even a small speck of dust will bother you.

So apart from making coffee every morning because it reminded him of Levi he was also cleaning up and not just because he had to but because it also reminded him of the blackette. "Am I getting attached?" the brunette silently asked himself as he took a sip from his tea. "That's ridiculous" he chuckled out, though even he struggled believing himself.

Once his chuckle died out he was left in a blanket of silence. The smile that had been at his lips quickly dropped. "It sure has been quiet lately" he said to himself, his voice soft. He looked around the kitchen. Not only was it dead quiet but it was empty. Ever since Mikasa had moved into her own place, which Eren had to force her to do, his place had felt quiet.

 _And lonely._

He wasn't going to lie and say it didn't feel lonely. Living on his own sucked. All he had to keep him company was his dog Levi and the canine was already too old. All he did was sleep lately.

The lack of noise was really unsettling. Usually he would have Mikasa and Levi over on the weekends, though most times he tries to chase them. He guessed that he just got used to their presence and maybe that was why he felt so troubled by the silence.

" _If you're lonely and scared you can always call me to keep you company, I don't mind"_

"That's ridiculous" he thought to himself, shaking his head dismissively at the thought. _Calling him would be utterly pointless since we work together anyway. I'll see him no matter what. But it's not like I want to or anything… or at least I'd like to think it's not because I want to._ He thought to himself as he took another sip of tea. "Well it doesn't matter anyway"

Just as he took the last sip from his tea there was a knock on the door. He was surprised he heard the knock considering the door was at least two rooms away and he had thick walls. "Someone must be having a mood swing" he said to himself, chuckling silently as he got up from his seat and put his cup in the dishwasher and then walked out the kitchen and towards the front door.

Another set of persistently loud knocks sounded out again, making Eren cringe as the closer he got the louder the knocking got and the more his ears zinged. He didn't know why but his ears have been really sensitive lately. Even the sound of a cricket made him flinch. Then again the sounds crickets made were beyond annoying and made his teeth clatter against each other.

Yet another set of relentlessly annoying knocks and another set of flinches and cringes from Eren. "Okay, okay, keep your fucking underwear on" he hissed quietly to himself as he finally got to the door and opened it. "Jesus, did your father not teach you how to be fucking patient?" he growled out as he looked at the blonde who was on his doorstep.

"Isn't swearing in front of your students wrong and unprofessional?" the kid asked as he pushed past the brunette and entered his house. "Isn't barging in other people's homes without permission rude and not to mention illegal?" he shot back, his voice laced with sarcasm. The blonde just glared at him but said nothing.

"You're early, Hideki-chan" he teased, "Did you miss me that much?" he joked as he closed the door and walked over to where the blonde had seated himself on one of his couches. "A-as if. Who would miss you? You're nothing but a pain in the neck" he said, looking away from the male. "Anyway, I want to be at school early today. I have to hand in an essay for English Lit and if I don't Ackerman-san will be on my case"

"He is pretty strict" Eren commented as he pulled his keys off from the little holders that were pinned up against the wall closest to the door. "You don't know the half of it" the blonde drawled out, "He literally stops the lesson five minutes before and makes us _clean_. And if the class misbehaves we are forced to clean. With a toothbrush. A toothbrush! And if he feels it hasn't been done correctly he'll make us do it over. And if it still isn't right he'll give us detention"

"Ah, well he told me that one of the PE teachers will be leaving the school and they've asked him to take over. You guys will probably get him" the brunette commented, making the blonde groan at the prospect of having Levi as his PE teacher. "That will be hell. Why don't you do it?" he asked. Eren shrugged. "ai don't want to. Besides I think that type of thing would suit Levi more. He seems to be able to handle you kids quite well and I don't know if I'll be able to"

"But you're doing fine now aren't you?" he inquired and the brunette just nodded his head. "Yes I am, but PE is a different thing to teach compared to Biology. Sure it's kinda the same since it's basically fitness training and we do, do that in Biology, but PE is a more free subject. Handling a bunch of misfits will be more troublesome. But Levi can clearly do it"

"You and Ackerman-san must be very close for you to be able to call him by his first name with no honorific attached" Hide commented. He sounded a bit off to the brunette. "Just because I don't use any honorifics and call him by his first name doesn't mean we are close" he said, correcting the kid. "Yeah, but you guys are definitely close"

"And why would you say that?" Eren questioned. "You guys are always seen together. During breaks, after school ends, even during lesson change and sometimes he just happens to arrive the same time as you in the morning. Do you know that you guys are attracting attention towards yourselves? The stupid YAOI fan club has already started pairing you two. They've been making posters and stuff… some of them have even drawn doujinshi… it's scary"

"I don't really care about stuff like that. In fact I feel quite flattered. They're drawing about me~" he sing-songed, making the blonde roll his eyes. "The things they draw aren't really something to be happy about. Maybe you should get a copy from one of those girls and read it yourself" he uttered. "Maybe I will" the brunette said with a hint of cheekiness in his voice.

"Whatever, let's go. I don't want to look at your stupid face anymore. Plus I bet you're dying to see Ackerman-san" he said sarcastically as he got up from the chair and walked towards the door. "Is there something wrong with you? You're being more broody than usual" Eren commented. "That's none of your business, Yegá-san" the teen replied, "Let's just go"

The brunette let out a sigh but followed after the kid that had already exited his house and was probably making his way to Eren's car. With another sigh and a shake of the head the brunette locked his front door and walked the short distance to his car, catching Petra in the act of collecting her mail.

"Good Morning. Petra-tan~" he greeted, waving at her merrily. "How are you this fine morning?" he asked her, his bright cheery act making the ginger haired woman roll her eyes at him. "I've been up since one o'clock this morning because of Mina-chan" she said, referring to the baby she had recently. "Oh, is she sick?" Eren questioned, his cheer quickly being replaced with seriousness.

Petra and him no longer shared any bad blood, or better yet he no longer disliked her, kinda. He didn't dislike her as much as he used to and was civilized towards her. He tried to be a good neighbour and always spoke to her whenever he saw her, he'd even baby-sat for her once when her and Oluo wanted to have a night out and nobody else was available.

"I'm not sure. I'm taking her to a doctor today. Hopefully it's not anything bad... I mean the said when she was born she would have heart problems, but I didn't think those problems would come now. I guess we'll just have to wait and see" she said. Eren could hear how strained her voice sounded, almost like how the woman in his dream had sounded.

Now that he thought about it the woman in his dream had been named Petra by Levi but she sounded absolutely nothing like this woman did. Maybe it was just the tone of voice she had been using in the dream that made her sound different in real life. He didn't know. "Well I hope it isn't any serious issue like that. I would like to stand here and talk but unfortunately I have a very impatient, broody teenager I need to get to school" he said as he bowed curtiously at her.

"See you later then" was all Petra said before walking back into her house. Eren sighed for the upteenth time that morning before getting into the drivers side of his car. "Did you really have to go and chat to her? I would like to go to school you know" the teen complained, his whining make the brunette roll his eyes as he placed the key into the ignition. "Seriously, you're more bitchy than usual. Did you and your father have a fight or something?" He asked and the blonde went silent for a while.

Eren shook his head. There was really something estrange about the boy. He wasn't his normal "I hate the world and all that's in it" self. Well, he was still that but he seemed to be even more broody than usual, as though he'd just found out that someone had killed his puppy or something. "There's nothing wrong. Not that it's any of your business anyway" he said, his voice almost sounding defensive.

Eren didn't comment. It was too early in the morning to have to deal with a moody teenager. He didn't have to deal with the blonde though. He could have just drove every morning without him. but he had told his father that he didn't mind driving his kid to school and back since they basically stayed next to each other and needed to be at the same place for a total of six hours so it wasn't a hassle.

Eren remembers the first day he met the Ruu family. It had been quite a shock. About three weeks ago the people who his landlord had said would move in did and Eren had gone over to introduce himself, trying to at least make one or two friends with the other people. He hadn't been surprised by the owner of the house been a normal looking man in his late-thirties/early-forties.

What he had been surprised about was when his son suddenly popped up behind him and that son just happened to be one of his least favourite pupil (or at least he makes it seem that way) Ruu Hideki. It was shocking. But he easily got over his shock and started conversing with the kids father, even though the blonde had been against it.

Eren found out a lot about Chou (which is the mans name). He found out that he was a stay at home journalist for some famous magazine. He stayed home because of Hideki, seeing as his wife had passed away during labour and he was the only one who could look after him. He didn't need to stay at home, but he felt like it was his priority to look after the teen.

Eren had offered for the blonde a lift which had been denied straight away. "Why would I want a lift with an idiot like you?" he'd said before storming to his room. The next school day Eren had found the blonde waiting on his doorstep, all broody. "I'm not here because I want to be. My dad forced me" he had said and Eren laughed at him. "I'm sure that's the reason"

And that was the story of how he became acquainted with Chou and why he gave the man's moody son lifts to school and back. "So, what was this thing you have to hand in to Levi?" he asked, trying to fill the silence that surrounded them. "I told you it was an essay. Are you deaf or something?" the teen replied, scowling at the brunette.

"Look, I know you're usually moody and stuff but today you're being nothing but a brat. Whether you like it or not I am older than you and you should show some damn respect" Eren said sternly. He hated it when children spoke like that with him, thinking he was their again when he clearly was not. "Whatever" the teen said as they stopped at a red light.

Eren looked over at him, noticing how the blonde's cheeks were flushed. "Are you maybe sick?" he said as he stretched his one hand out and place it on the kids forehead. "Your face is red and you're burning up" he said but the teen just swatted his hand away. "I-I'm f-fine! Don't just randomly touch me!"

"Jeez okay" the brunette muttered, shaking his head. "Just wanted to make sure you're not running a fever or anything, no need to act as if you're being molested" he grumbled out. "J-just shut up and drive!"

Eren scowled at the teen and muttered something along the lines of "Disrespectful brats should walk to school"

The brunette sighed out. His morning hadn't started out very good and he had a feeling that his day was not going to get any better.

* * *

Eren had been right. His day didn't get any better. For some reason his classes had been more energetic than usual. And by energetic he meant extremely high.

"How can they even allow the children to do stuff like that?" he said to himself quietly as he watched a bunch of kids sit under a tree, smoking happily, "Isn't there a law about this type of stuff?"

"What do you think would happen if the head of the school called in police?" Levi asked, having been standing beside the brunette the whole time. "They'd lock up the children…" Eren replied, "I think that would be a good idea… these kids have way too much freedom. If some of it were taken away then I'm sure they'd learn to appreciate things more"

"If they were locked up we would have no school" the blackette stated, "And if there's no school we wouldn't have jobs" he added in. "And, we could always look for a new job" Eren replied, "It's not something to worry about" he added. "But wouldn't that just be boring?" Levi asked.

"What do you mean?" the brunette replied, giving the blackette a confused look. "I mean it would be boring transferring jobs. Even though this school is filled with a bunch of pot heads it's relaxing. You can be carefree here unlike any other place where there are so much strict rules. After all freedom is the motto of this place"

"But without rules there will be nothing but chaos" Eren pointed out. "Since when have you ever cared about rules? You were the queen of rule-breaking back when you were a kid"

"You make it sound like we're ancient" the brunette chuckled out, "And besides, you were, still are, the queen of obsessive cleaning" he retorted, making Levi's brows crinkle into a frown. "If we were both females would that have meant we were lesbians?"

"Oh god" Eren exclaimed, covering his eyes, "Don't put that image in my head. There's no way I would have liked a female… even if I was female myself" he commented. "I don't think so. I think that even if you were a female and I was a female I would have still loved you. I probably wouldn't have cared about what gender you were or my own gender"

"That's sweet, can you two stop chatting so we can go home" came a annoying interruption, making Levi's eye twitch as he turned to look at the brat that ruined their perfect moment. "You seriously have a death wish, don't you? Not only do you give in your assignments late but you interrupt adults while their talking"

"Oh pipe it. It's after school hours I don't need to show any respect to you. Besides, the "adult" you're talking to is my ride home and since I have a life I would like to go and live it" the blonde spat back, not at all phased by the threat the blackette's words held. "Oi, I don't care if you've had a bad day but that isn't how you speak to your elders" came Eren's voce, scolding the boy as he grabbed onto his ear and pulled on it, making the kid flinch.

"And believe me when I say this: Levi put kids in hospital when he was a brat like you. He's stronger than me and could probably break an arm or two. And I don't think your father needs that type of stress right now" Eren said as he let go of the now red ear and gave the teen a menacing look. "You better stop your shit or else I'll make you walk home"

"Whatever. Can we just go" he said, glaring at the blackette as if he was the one who just pulled him by his ear as if he was a disobedient child. The man just gave him a cold look, one so cold it could probably beat a freezer. "Yes we may go" Eren sighed out. He felt grateful that it was a Friday afternoon. Hopefully he would be able to get some peace and quiet this weekend.

"Well, bye, see you Monday" the brunette said as he waved goodbye to Levi who just shook his head. "You'll see me tonight. Don't go to sleep early, brat" he said before walking over to his own car and climbing in. "Oi-!"

"Bye Eren-chan~" he said as he pulled out the teachers parking lot and rode off. "Dammit… am I not allowed to have peace?" he said. There goes my peace and quiet.

The brunette let out a sigh. "Well, let's go home" he said as he and the blonde climbed into his car. In less than five minutes they were pulling out and driving out the school parking lot and onto the main road. It would be at least twenty minutes till they reached their homes. Eren figured that since they would have that much time he would talk to the blonde and try to find out why he was acting strange the whole day.

"So... How was school?" He started, "why didn't you hand in your English? I thought the main reason you went to school so early was because you needed to hand it in?" He tried but the blonde just ignored him. He let out a sigh, "Do you have to be so difficult?" He sighed out. "The whole day you've just been broody and I know that's how you usually are at home but the minute you get to school you put on a smile and feign happiness but today you didn't even do that. I'm used to dealing with moody teens but this is just childish"

"What? We were always told to be ourselves. Are you implying that being myself is childish?" the blonde finally spat out. "No that's not what I'm implying, you brat" the brunette growled out, "What I'm trying to say is that you're _not_ being _yourself_. Just tell me what's wrong so we can sort this out. did you have a fight with your father? Did your friends do something they shouldn't have or maybe it's because some girl you like turned you down?"

"It's none of your damned business! Seriously… why do you have to make others' issues yours? Just shut up and stay out of it. Go sip tea with your stupid boyfriend, Levi. I'm sure he'll like it if you shoved yours nose in his 'business'" the teen said, a hint of sarcasm in his tone along with bitterness.

"Listen here, kid. I don't know what it is that you have against Levi and quite frankly I don't care, but my relationships are mine and mine alone. They have nothing to do with you so I suggest you watch your mouth and what comes out of it." the brunette sternly said as they stopped at a red robot. He was glad that he took a shortcut home today. He didn't think he would be able to hold out from smacking the teen any longer. He was feeling extremely irritated and the way his hands shook around the steering wheel proved that.

"What is your problem anyway? Levi and I aren't even in a relationship such as the one you're thinking but even if we were why would it bother you so much? I mean it shouldn't matter who I see. I'm just your teacher and you're just my student so who I see has got nothing to do with you" he commented, missing the sudden violent change in the blonde.

"Why does it bother me?" He asked, chuckling at his own words, or Eren's, sarcastically. "Why is it bothering me? That's a good question. To be honest I thought you would have been able to figure it out already but it seems you are as think skulled as they say" he spat out, "You're right, I'm nothing but your student and who you see has absolutely nothing to do with me, but I sure as hell can't stop from making it my business"

"After all it is Levi who you're dating" he paused, "And I absolutely hate him" he said, sneering towards the end. "Just said that we weren't. What the hell gives you the impression that we are?" the brunette questioned, raising a brow at the teen. "Oh I don't know. Maybe it's the way you're so fond with each other… maybe it's the way you give each other loving looks and always touch each other in affectionate ways"

"We don't do that!-" Eren tried but the blonde cut him off. "Yes you do. You may not even notice it when you do but those around you do" he said and Eren just shook his head. "Well whatever. I still don't see why you're so negative towards the thought of me and him dating. Even if you do claim to hate him I don't see how him dating me could make it any worse since you hate me just as much I presume"

"Oh my God, how dense are you?!" the teen exclaimed, "don't you get it? I'm jealous!" he added in, hitting his palm against his forehead. "Why would you be jealous?" Eren asked even though he probably knew the answer to that question himself. Now that he got some information out of the blonde he was able to click two and two together and figure out what the cause of his behaviour was.

"You're an idiot" Hideki said, glaring at the man. "Just tell me. Why would you jealous?" the brunette pushed even though he knew he shouldn't have. He was glad they were almost home.

"Because…" the blonde trailed off, looking out the window. They'd finally turned into their street, filling both up with relief. "Because why?" Eren urged. "Because I love you! There you happy?! I said it. I'm jealous because he has something that I want and I know he's going to get it!" the teen finally shouted, his words making Eren lose his focus on driving and curving the car slightly.

A blanket of silence fell after the teen's words. It stayed like that until the brunette finally arrived at his place and parked his car in his driveway. They both sat in silence for a while. "Hi-" he tried but was interrupted by the blonde suddenly grabbing his stuff and climbing out of the car and running over to his house within a matter of ten seconds.

 _Shit… life just seriously got complicated._

* * *

Later that night the brunette had made himself a nice meal, cleaned up after himself and then headed straight to the bathroom where he had a nice, relaxing bubble bath. Afterwards he prepared him a bowl of delicious butter popcorn. He put on a movie and was now currently trying to watch it and trying to not think about what had happened between him and Hideki.

He was failing miserably. He didn't even know what was going on in the movie he was watchingand he had barely touched his popcorn. His ability to focus on the movie was limited to just five minutes before his mind wandered to something else. Such as what Hideki said. _"Because I love you!"_ Those words kept on playing in his mind over and over again. It was almost like a broken record stuck on a certain word.

He couldn't understand why the kid had said it. He knew that there was no way he would joke like that, especially when it's towards a teacher. Well, he would like to think he didn't make jokes like that because that would just be weird and wrong. Back to the main topic. The blondes behaviour towards him just didn't add up to "love" and that's why he was so confused.

The teen was always cold and sarcastic towards him, ever since they had met a few months ago. They were always at each others throats, not really, and throwing insults at each other. He knew that that was just the type of relationship they had, but never did he ever give or receive hint of loving the blonde or being love by the blonde. Sure he had started noticing a change in the teens behaviour recently. He'd become more quiet and was always jumpy and deffensive around him.

"Ah, this is hopeless..." He said to himself as he just switched off the TV and placed his popcorn down on the table. He leaned back in his chair, burying his back into the soft cushion. He brought a hand up to rake through his hair. "Why does everything complicated always happen to me?" He sighed out, "first the whole thing with Levi, then Mikasa and now this. God I need a break" he said to himself quietly.

 _None of this even makes sense..._ He thought to himself. He was about to pull a few hairs out of pure frustration but the sound of a knock being made against his front door grabbed his attention and stopped him from possibly pulling out his hair. He got up with a troubled sigh and walked towards the door with heavy steps.

"Coming" he muttered out, not sure if whoever was on his doorstep could hear him or not but not really caring. He had had a very bad week and today had certainly been the cherry on top. He didn't feel like dealing with anybody right now. He just wanted to go to sleep and wake up in the next twenty four hours.

Another knock sounded against the wood just as he got to it and he had to fight the scowl that was trying to form on his face as he took in a deep sigh and unlatched it, pulling it backwards towards him and revealing the person outside. "Why am I not surprised?" he asked himself as he looked at the male in front of him.

It was Levi of course. "I said I would be here" he said and the brunette just gave him a funny look. "You know it's like ten already. What if I was sleeping?" he asked, a brow raised at the male. He took a step back to allow the man to walk in. "I knew you wouldn't go to sleep" he said plainly as he took his coat off and placed it on the rack next to the door. He also took his shoes off.

"And what makes you think that?" he questioned as he led the man back into the dim living room. "Because I told you not to" Levi said, giving the brunette a look that stated he was an idiot. "Oi, just because you tell me to do something doesn't mean I'm going to do it. You're not my mother, jackass" the brunette said, his tone not at all serious and rather playful.

"Why is it so messy in here?" he asked, the question making the brunette roll his eyes. Eren let out a sigh, they were now sitting on the couch. "It's not even a mess… besides… it's a Friday…" he said, using the day of the week as an excuse. Not that he needed to since his place wasn't at all messy. "Where's your dog?" the blackette asked, searching around the room to find the furball.

"He passed out in front of his food bowl after eating the contents that were previously in it" he said plainly, "He's so old now… I don't think he'll live for much longer" he added in. "You don't at all sound sad about that" Levi pointed out. The brunette shrugged. "Am I supposed to? He's just a dog. I do love him of course, but if he dies there's nothing I can do about it"

"I just thought you would be more upset about it. You've always been one to get attached to things quickly and then become sad when you lose them" the elder of the two said, "Most humans actually do. It's in our nature to grow attached to things and then cry when we lose them" he added in.

"You say that as if you've experienced it" the brunette commented, "Anyway. Why are you here anyway?" he asked, leaning back on the cushion of the chair and making himself more comfortable. "No reason really. I just wanted to spend some time with you" the blackette said nonchalantly. "Is it wrong for me to want to spend time with the person I love?" he asked, raising a thin brow at the other.

Eren looked away from him. He hated how the blackette could say stuff like that and not at all feel embarrassed about it. He sometimes didn't know if the man was joking or not because of how serious he could be when he said the word love. "Please don't play around with words like that"

"I never play around, you know that" he said, his tone more soft and almost what one would call loving, "I've said it before and I'll say it again; I love you" he expressed in a more gentler way, his words, and tone of voice, making the brunette's heart beat quicken and his cheeks turn pink.

"Whatever" he said, brushing off the others words. He really hated it how his heart beat always rose when the blackette said stuff like that. He tried to say it was out of embarrassment but he knew that it wasn't.

"So, what's got you feeling so slack?" Levi asked, dropping their previous discussion. "What makes you think I'm feeling so 'slack'?" the brunette questioned. "Well, your posture is even more crappy than usual, you're slightly pale and you're not at all being a complete menace when I hit on you"

The brunette let out a sigh. "I've just had a bad week" he said, "Hideki has mainly been the cause. I think he gave me a few grey hairs this week…" he joked, laughing quietly to himself. "Well you seem even more stressed than what you had been this afternoon. Did you two have an argument while driving home?"

"I suppose you can say that" Eren said awkwardly, "He said he loves me" he said, making himself feel even more awkward. There was a brief moment of silence before the blackette burst out laughing, both shocking and irritating Eren.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny! How would you like it of some kid ten years younger than you came and professed their love to you?!" he exclaimed, not liking that his situation was being made fun of. "I wouldn't feel anything. After all it happens all the time" the man said after he controlled his laughter.

"Well than, since you know everything why don't you tell me what I should do then?" he said, his tone filled with sarcasm. "You shouldn't do anything. If you don't like the kid you make it clear. If he claims to "Love you" then he'll accept it" he said casually. "He doesn't seem like the kid who would just be happy with something like that"

"You never know. It's possible. I wouldn't know I've never been told I love you before" he said. "You just said it happens all the time" Eren replied, giving the man a very dirty look. "It does happen all the time. I just run away before the words 'I' and 'Love you' can even leave their lips."

"Well much like your stupid confessions, this one caught me totally by surprise. I wasn't expecting it and I don't know how to deal with a student confessing their love to me" he said, sighing out. "I don't know how to deal with anybody confessing their love to me" he admitted.

"You deal with mine just fine" Levi pointed out and the brunette just shrugged. "When you do it, it's different" he said, totally missing the smirk that was forming on the blackette's face. "And how is it different?" he question. "It just feels natural when you say it. When others say it, it just feels weird"

"So when you say it; it doesn't make you feel weird?" the blackette questioned. "Well I wouldn't say it doesn't make me feel weird at all, but it just… doesn't feel wrong when you say it…" he said, bringing his hands up to cover his face. _Oh god… what the fuck am I saying? It's like I'm saying I like it when he says stuff like that_

"Eren" Levi called his name softly. The brunette couldn't stop himself from removing his hands and looking at the other male. Maybe it was the way is voice sounded or maybe he was just trying to be polite, he didn't know. "What?" he asked and was surprised by the smile he received by the blackette.

"I love you" he said, his tone low and seductive. Eren's cheeks tinged pink both at the way he said the words and the words themselves. _Why do I always have to blush… god I'm like a fucking high school girl…_ "W-whatever" _now I'm stuttering! Why don't I just tell him I love him as well? Oh god why am I even thinking this? Something's wrong with me._

"I wasn't done. Don't interrupt people when they're giving their 'stupid confessions'" Levi said, growling playfully at the end. "No, I thi-hhhmpf?!" he started but was interrupted by the other suddenly, straightforwardly kissing him on the lips. His eye went wide as he stared into the cold, yet warm, silvery-blue hues that were so close to his own ocean green ones.

The brunette got so lost in the other's eyes he hadn't even noticed that he started to kiss back or the fact that his eyes were starting to lid. He did however notice once all he saw was darkness and all he felt was the blackette. _I should probably not be doing this_. He thought to himself . _This is wrong…_ he thought as Levi laced their fingers together and squeezed at his hand.

 _This is wrong…_ he thought as the blackette traced his tongue along his bottom lip. _This is wrong._ He thought as he parted his lips and allowed the man to slither his appendage past his lips and into the hot cavern that was his mouth. _This is wrong, right?_ He asked as his and the blackette's tongues moved against each other, sensually, taking in the taste of the other.

 _No_. He thought as he squeezed the hand that was holding onto his. _This is perfect_.

The two broke from each other. Their hands were still interlocked with each other, holding onto the other gently. "I love you and I want you to be mine" the blackette said in a low, breathy voice.

The brunette felt his face heat up even more than it already did, making him feel as though his skin would melt off. He brought his free hand up to his face and covered his eyes with it. He couldn't even stop the smile that formed at his lips. It was impossible now. _Ah… I see I've fallen into that crevice._

"Why do you always have to say and do such embarrassing things?" he said more to himself than to Levi. "Fine. You know what I give up. I'll take you back. But not because I want to or anything. I'm just tired of your nagging and silly attempts at seducing me which are totally not working"

The blackette smiled. He reached his own free hand out and took the hand that was covering half of the brunettes face into his own, staring deep into the other's eyes. Eren felt as though he was staring deep into his soul, uncovering every little thing about him. he was about to ask the blackette to say something but he was yet again shocked/surprised by the blackette suddenly kissing his forehead gently, lovingly, as he squeezed both his hands.

"You've always been bad when it came to lying" he said, making the brunette pout cutely.

"I love you Eren"

"W-whatever"

* * *

 _ **I'm really sorry it took me long. I've had a busy week and I tried my hardest to get this done. I rewrote some things in this a few times so I hope it all came out being to your liking?**_

 _ **Yay! Eren and Levi are finally together! Ahhh, I'm so happy. I can now write some stuff between them. I'm so excited! Of course I don't know when I'll be able to update the next chapter as I have my "end of the year" exams coming up and I need to study or else I will fail and I do not want to repeat any years thank you very much.**_

 _ **Anyway, I really hope I get reviews. The lack of them has been really upsetting and made me feel as though nobody likes this anymore. I do want to say thank you to one reviewer though. Pinkii(guest), thank you for taking the time to both read and review for my story. I'm sorry you couldn't find the next chapter when you got to the end. And I can't type until my fingers fall off because then I won't be able to write any more chapters! Thanks dear, you're the best!**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope I get reviews, of course if you don't want to you don't have to. I would just like it if you did review.**_

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and are questioning Eren's dreams and such. Also hope you're happy about the relationship development between Levi and Eren. I hope it's not going too fast or anything.**_

 _ **Ciao, till next time!**_


	11. Chapter 10

**Love Anew**

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

The following Monday Eren woke up in an unusually happy mood. He hadn't had any of his weird dreams that night and he felt so relaxed. His weird dream had been replaced with one of him and Levi. And that was why he was in an unusually happy mood. Well, why a certain _part_ of him was in a happy mood.

"Fuck my life" he hissed to himself as he looked down at the leaking bulge in his pants. "Well, this is one way to start your Monday morning. Not one I'd prefer though" he said to himself as he laid back down in his bed. "God hates me, doesn't he?" he asked himself. _Well, whatever. Guess I should try to get rid of this problem…_ he thought to himself.

He contemplated having a cold shower, jacking off, and thinking of disturbing things. since he didn't feel like a cold shower or like touching himself in any sexual ways, he went with trying to think of things that would make his happy member sad.

 _Levi in a bra and stockings? Nooooo, god Damnit it just twitched… uhmmm… Levi in a dress?_ Twitch _fuck you Mr Penis! Fuck you! What about Levi in a thong?_ Twitch _Jesus… what am I, a sicko? Why don't we just buy a pole and have him dance on it as well?_ Twitch _okay now I'm just making things worse… why do I always try to imagine Levi when in situations like this? Let's try someone else._

 _Hmmm… Mikasa… Mikasa… Mikasa… and… Levi… having sex?_ "Oh god… that's just disgusting"

"What is?" someone asked, making him scream as he shot up into a sitting position and looked over at the door that led into his room. "M-mikasa?! Haha! Speak of the devil! I was just thinking of you!" he said, laughing nervously. "And is that why you had a disgusted look on your face when I walked in?" she asked.

"N-not at all… I just thought of you… eating a pickle… and I really hate pickles… so it just grossed me out a bit" he said, lying through his teeth. "I do not even want to know why you imagined me eating a pickle so early in the morning. And if you really hate pickles so much you must really hate my brother"

"I don't follow?" he said, confused by her comment. "Cuz he has a pickle" she said, wiggling her brows at him. "I'm confused…" the brunette muttered out. At least the shock of Mikasa walking in on him made his hardness go down somewhat. "I'm saying he has a small dick you idiot"

"Oh. I get it. You're saying he has a pickle because he's short. Well, no need to worry about that. It's much _, much_ , more big than a pickle" he said. "There was way too much emphasis on the word much there"

"Well I'm only correcting you" he joked out. "Please refrain from correcting me next time. I dot need to know about my brothers junk. I would like to keep my innocence" she said as she leaned against the doorframe. "What innocence?" the brunette joked again, making the woman glare at him. "You're a jackass"

"Ah, I am, but you love me anyway" he teased, making the woman roll her eyes at him. "Whatever. Come on, you need to get up" she said as she walked away. Eren waited until she was out of hearing range before letting out a sigh. His situation was still not dealt with. The talk about Levi's… junk only made him picture it in his mind and made things even worse than thinking of the man in a dress did.

"Damnit, a cold shower it is then"

* * *

After his wonderfully cold shower the brunette got dressed and made him a cup of tea and something small to eat. Mikasa was still there. Eren didn't even bother to ask how she had got into his house considering he'd taken his spare keys back from her. He just hoped she hadn't gone and replicated it.

"So… what's going on between you and my brother?" she asked, making him choke on the slice of toast he just took a bite from. "W-why do you ask?" he said, trying to recover from nearly dying. "Well… the weekend you two were… I don't know… more casual with each other than usual… and touchy. I mean I know Levi is generally touchy around you but he only does it to piss you off… it was different the whole week"

"How so?" he questioned. He didn't think that he and Levi were acting any different from what they usually acted like. Sure maybe they had a few side glances that lasted longer than normal, but they still fought with each other, or Eren fought with Levi. "I don't know… you guys are more playful with each other. I just have a feeling that his teasing isn't to piss you off anymore. He's… more lovable now… more gentle… so something must have obviously happen. Come, spill the beans"

"Nothing in particular happen…" he said, "I just… finally gave in to him" he added, looking away from the woman. "So you guys had sex?"

For the second time that morning the brunette choked on his food. "N-no! Damnit why must you always jump to such conclusions? We just got back together…" He said, glaring at the woman. The glare had no effect at all. And not just because it was Mikasa, a demon spawn much like Levi, but because the brunette's face was flushed and it just made him look like an angry child.

"Oh, well that's good" she said, smiling softly. "Good? Mikasa, you were against any of this happening. For Christ sake you moved to Tokyo because you didn't want Levi anywhere near me" he said. The woman just shrugged. "I actually didn't come down for that reason. To be honest I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop something like this from happening. I mainly only came down here because I missed my brother… we haven't spoken for two years you know"

"Yeah, I know. He told me" the brunette said, "Well anyway. You should get going. Don't you start a shift in a few minutes?" he asked, dropping the subject about her and Levi not speaking. "Yeah, in a half hour" the woman said, looking down at her watch. "Why are you even here? I mean you being here isn't unusual or anything but usually you don't come here so early when you have to work"

"Ah… I see you've forgotten… Eren, what's today?" she asked, making the brunette raise a brow in confusion. "A Monday?" he said, not getting the point to why she asked in the first place. "And what is the date?" she questioned. The brunette didn't know what point she was trying to make but he knew that if he didn't answer he'd have his head shoved up his ass. "March 30th"

"And who was born on the 30th of March?" the woman queried and for a second the brunette went blank. _I don't know anyone who was born on the thirtieth… oh… wait… I was born on the thirtieth…_

"I FORGOT!" he exclaimed as the realization hit him that the reason the black haired woman was there so early was to wish him for his birthday, which he had completely forgot about.

"I thought so. You do this every year. You remember others' birthdates yet yours always seems to slip past that pea brain of yours and fall out your arse" she said, scolding him like a mother would her child that just did something he shouldn't have. "This is a bad habit. I don't know what could make you forget the day you were born"

"I can't help it… it's not that I forget my birthday… I just have a real bad sense of time… to be honest I don't really focus on the date but more on the day itself. I only care about what day in the week it is, not what the date is. I could care less about the date" he explained, his hands covering his face in embarrassment.

"Yes, but you should at least try to remember the day you should be celebrating the anniversary of your life" Mikasa said, shaking her head at him. "Well, I knew this would happen. I was however hoping that you would have maybe remembered this time, but it seems I was wrong" she added in. "Oi… if you knew it would have happened why didn't you just remind me yourself to avoid this?"

"I didn't really think I would need to remind someone of the day they should be celebrating their life" she said plainly. Eren face palmed, "But you knew I would forget so that's reason enough _to_ think that you would need to remind someone of a day like this"

"Whatever. Why are we even having this conversation? It's your birthday and that's that" she said as she pulled something out of her bag, which the brunette had only noticed she was wearing now. "Here" she said as she shoved a rectangular shaped box into his hands and got up from her seat. "That's only one of the presents I got for you. Hope you _enjoy it_. Happy birthday, idiot"

"Thank you…" the brunette said as he eyed the box in his hands. He felt somehow sceptical about opening it. He feared what would be inside. "Well, I really need to go. Being a doctor(1) sucks but at least I'm saving lives. Ciao~" she said as she left the room. Eren waited until he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing before he slowly started removing the ribbon on the box.

When the ribbon was finally off he took of the lid of the box and looked inside it. There was lots of gift paper inside which covered the gift itself. He was about to scratch around in it but he was interrupted by a knock on the door. Not really wanting to go and get it he shouted out it was open and went back to unravelling his present.

He dipped his hand inside and grabbed onto what he thought was the gift and pulled it out. Once he saw what it was his eyes widened immediately. He felt his heart stop beating.

"What the hell!" he heard someone scream out, sounding just as shocked as he felt. He looked over at the door to see Hideki standing there, eyes wide and face red. "W-w-what are you doing with something like that!?" he exclaimed as he pointed at the thing in the brunettes hands. Eren looked at him, then at the gift and then back again. "I-I can explain this..." he stuttered out as he walked towards the blonde who just ran out of the kitchen, screaming.

"Don't come near me with that you pervert!" he yelled. Eren let out a sigh. He knew he shouldn't have opened that gift. He knew yet he couldn't stop his curiosity. It was only human nature anyway. And it wasn't like he expected the gift Mikasa got him to be a _vibrator_. A wireless one at that…

"I don't know what's worse… the fact that I forgot my own birthday or being caught with a vibrator by a fifteen year old…" he said to himself as he placed the _thing_ back into the box it came in (pun not intended) and place it down on the kitchen table. Once it was out of his hands he walked out the room and over to the living room where the blonde teen was sitting in a corner mumbling to himself.

"I did not just catch my teacher holding a vibrator, I did not just catch my teacher holding a vibrator… oh god… this is beyond scaring" Eren rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's not what you think. I got that as a gift" _yeah that doesn't sound any better_ he thought to himself. "Why would someone give you that as a gift?!"

"Probably a joke. I have a weird group of friends" he said, shrugging. "That's a horrible joke" the blonde muttered as he got up and dusted himself off. "I dunno, maybe it comes in handy one day" he said, giving the teen a smile. The blonde looked at him. Eren didn't know if he saw horror or arousal in the kid's expression but he guessed it was probably horror, mainly because he didn't want to think it was the latter.

"That was just a joke as well. Don't take that seriously" he said as he shook his head. "Why did you get a gift anyway?" the blonde asked. Eren shrugged; "Because it's my birthday" he said making the teens eyes widen. "Oh… I didn't know… if I did I would have got you a gift" he said awkwardly as he looked at the ground. "That's not necessary. Beside I forgot it was my birthday myself"

The blonde gave him a weird look. "Don't ask. If you behave in class today I'll accept that as a birthday present? Then you won't have to feel bad and I won't get any grey hairs today" he said and the blonde nodded his head. "Fair enough" he said.

A very awkward silence followed. The brunette looked down at his watch, noting that it was still too early to leave for school. "You're early again" he said and that just seemed to make the blonde even more awkward. "Yeah… my dad and I had an argument and I just wanted to get away from him" he said, crossing his arms in an almost defensive manner.

"What did you do this time?" the brunette asked. The blonde glared at him. "Why do you always assume I did something when we argue?" he growled out. Eren just gave him a blank stare. "Because you normally do" he said plainly, "Now tell me what happened this time"

"Nothing really… it was a stupid thing to fight over…" he muttered out. "Don't beat around the bush" the brunette scolded, making the teens glare darken. "He got mad at me because of some stupid thing I accidentally broke. Apparently it was my mother's… I didn't know… and it really was an accident"

"Well, I'm sure he'll understand if you tell him that. Knowing you, you probably just got defensive and stormed out. and even if you did tell him and he still got upset you need to understand that whatever it was, was your mothers and probably something dear to him that reminded him of her" the brunette consoled him. "Just tell him you're sorry. Your dads a very understanding and accepting man"

"Sometimes I feel like he isn't towards me… sometimes I think he hates me…" the blonde said, looking down at the ground. "And why would you think that when you know it's not true?" the brunette questioned, raising a brow at him. "I don't know. I just feel that deep down he hates me… after all I am the reason his wife died"

"That's a horrible thought to have. Listen, even though your mother died while giving birth to you I'm sure your dad doesn't blame you. And he definitely does not hate you. He may have trinkets and stuff that used to be your mothers, but you're the ultimate jewel he has been given by her. You surpass any small antique in his eyes, so don't ever think stuff like that"

"Pretty deep for someone as thick-skulled as you" the blonde sarcastically said. A short silence passed between them before Hideki spoke up again. "Thank you" he said. Eren just smiled and shook his head. "Don't mention it" he paused, his expression turning more serious, "Now… we need to talk about what happened on Friday"

"There's not much to talk about" the blonde shrugged. "Yes there is" the brunette replied. Hideki stared at him before sighing out dejectedly. "Just break it to me" he said dramatically, making the brunette chuckle. "Ah, you're a great kid" Eren said, making the blonde raise a brow. "But? There's always a 'but' to things like this"

"But I just don't like you in that sense. You're just my annoying student who happens to live next door to me. Okay, maybe you're not just that. A little annoying brother would work" he said, trailing off. "Maybe if you were ten years older than what you are now and I had no one I was seing I would have considered it" he said, winking.

"You're seeing someone?" the blonde asked. Eren nodded his head, "Yes, I am" he said, hating how that persons flashed past his eyes at that moment. "Is it Levi?" Hideki asked, making the brunette sigh out.

"What does it matter if it's him or someone else? If you claim to "love" me you wouldn't really mind as long as I'm happy right?" He said, receiving a sigh from the teen. "I guess that's true. It's just why does it have to be him out of all people? He always gets what he wants. It's unfair" he says, "But whatever. Let's just drop this subject. I'm sorry for my behaviour and for just dropping that on you. It was uncalled for and I should have just kept my mouth shut" He adds

Eren shakes his head at him dismissively. "No, don't apologize. I should have been more attentive towards you. But now that you have finally come out and gotten that burden off of your chest I think it will be easier for you to move on" he says, receiving a nod from the blonde . "Why are you not freaking out about this?" Hideki questions.

"I did freak out about it at first. I mean it's not like I haven't been confessed to before, but this just caught me by surprise. Being confessed to by someone ten years younger than you is not something you can mentally prepare yourself for nor something you really expect so I was a little stunned and at a loss for words" he says, "But I suppose there's nothing wrong with how you feel and I can't really do anything about it. We can't help who we fall for" again a certain black haired male's smiling face flashed past his eyes, making him sigh.

"Well whatever. Let's drop this subject. And don't tell anyone. I would like to keep the type of relationship we have as it is" Hideki says, making the brunette chuckle. "Whatever, brat. Your secret is safe with me" he says, making a cross against his heart. "Pinkie swear?" the blonde asks.

"Pinkie swear"

* * *

A few hours passed since Eren and Hideki's little talk. The brunette was in his class, massaging at his temples to sooth a headache that was starting to develop. One would have thought that he was having a hard time dealing with his classes or was just having a bad day, but that was not the case. Since it's the last week of the term not many kids were at school. And school generally came out earlier than usual so that the teachers could have more time to mark their papers. So it was definitely not his learners that were causing him stress.

Eren, being the procrastinator that he was, had quite a bit of catching up to do when it came to marking his students' papers. It was already after school hours and he was still only halfway through all of the bundles of paper neatly stacked on his desk. During the whole course of the day he had given learners, any that even showed up, off periods so that he could catch up with grading his their papers.

His marks needed to be in by tomorrow. That was just the actual tests' marks. He still had to put together a report card for his own register class. He didn't have much to do, but he was still behind. He cursed his laziness. He thought he got rid of habits like that bit it seems he did not. "Ah, this is hopeless" he said to himself quietly as he dropped the pen in his hands and brought his hands up to massage at his temples.

He knew that he wouldn't be able to get much sleep tonight. It was almost inevitable. He needed to get his marks done. "Well, this is my own fault anyway" he said to himself as his hands dropped back down onto the table. "I wonder if Levi's done with his grading" he thought out loud, not realizing that said person was standing right there next to him.

"You're not very attentive are you?" the blackette said, making the brunette jump. "OH my god you scared me!" Eren exclaimed as he held onto his chest, trying to calm down his erratically beating heart. "That was the plan" the blackette said, shaking his head, "I finished grading papers last week already" he adds in, answering the brunette's question, not that he'd actually asked him to answer.

"But the kids were still writing tests last week? Well than again not many children take English Literature so you probably didn't have much to mark" Eren replies, finally calm from his shock and surprise. Levi shrugs, "I actually had quite a bit to mark. Each of my classes wrote three tests so it all comes up to a lot of marking to do. But I don't get much sleep so I use the time when I don't sleep to mark" he says.

"But if you're tired won't you make mistakes?" The brunette asks. "I never make mistakes" He says, making the brunette roll his eyes. "Even you make mistakes, you're not perfect" he mutters out. "Ah, I never said I was perfect though. I just said I don't make mistakes" he corrected the brunette. "Whatever mister big-shot" Eren chuckles out as he leans back in his chair.

Levi gets a chair and places it next to the brunette. "Mikasa told me you forgot that it was your birthday" he said. Eren let out a frustrated growl. "I did not forget! It just slipped past my mind" the tries to defend himself even though he knew that he had forgotten as there was no way something like that could slip someone's mind. "Well whatever. As long as you didn't go the whole day not knowing you just got older than it's fine. Sometimes I forget as well. But only because stuff like that isn't really important"

"I highly doubt that it's hard for you to forget your birthday considering it's on Christmas" the brunette chuckles out. He then holds his hand out expectantly, smiling mischievously at the blackette. "Where's my gift" he asked as sweetly as he possibly could. "If I took it out now we might get into some _big_ trouble" Levi said, smirking at him.

Eren tilted his head in a confused manner. "What do you mean?" he asked, confused by the others words. "If I took out your gift here and now we'll be in big trouble. It would be very inappropriate to do stuff like that here at school" he said and Eren finally caught what he was trying to imply. His face went red immediately. "L-Levi! That's not even f-funny!"

"I'm just pulling your leg" Levi said, chuckling at the reaction he got from the brunette. "Close your eyes" he ordered. The brunette gave him a confused look. "Why?" he asked, getting a annoyed eye roll from the blackette. "Don't ask questions. Be a good boy and do as I say" he instructed. "Fine" the brunette sighed out as he closed his eyes tight. He expected Levi to do something like kiss him, since the blackette liked to do stuff like that while his eyes were closed and he wasn't paying attention, but instead the male took his hand into his own and slide something on one of his fingers.

"There" he said as he let go of his hand. The brunette opened his eyes and looked down at his hand. His eyes widened at what he found around his ring finger. He looked up at Levi in disbelief, but the blackette had turned to look away from him, a slight tinge of pink colouring his cheeks. "Happy Birthday, brat" he muttered out.

Eren's eyes softened. He believed it was the first time he was seeing an embarrassed Levi. And he would be lying if he said it wasn't enjoyable. "You didn't have to" he said as he stared down at the silver ring around his finger. "Yes I did" Levi said, "Now I don't have to worry about anybody trying to snatch you away" he added in, still not looking at the other directly as he spoke. "I have one as well" he said as he showed him his right hand where an almost identical silver ring was around his finger.

"Think of them as promise rings" he said and Eren felt his insides melt. "You're awfully serious about this" he said, smiling softly to himself. "Of course I am. I love you after all" the blackette replied, finally looking at the brunette. "If I don't take this seriously I'll just lose you again" he added in. "Is that you indirectly admitting that you messed things up in the past?"

"Of course not. I still don't regret anything" he said and Eren face-palmed. _Way to ruin a moment, dick head_. "Well, whatever. I accept this invitation" he said sweetly, smiling brightly. Something flickered in the others. Eren couldn't identify what it was as it had disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

A silence followed after that. It wasn't awkward or anything, for once, but Eren still felt somehow unsettled by it. He of course ignored it and just went back to making his papers which he had almost forgotten about thanks to Levi.

"Do you need help?" Levi asks, breaking the silence. Eren looked up at him, "I don't think you'll be able to help mark these papers. Biology isn't your forte" he replies. "Yeah, it isn't. But if you have a memo I'll be able to help you. Besides, I'll just ask you if I'm confused about something some kid wrote. With the two of us working you'll be able to get things done much quicker. I'll even help you with your reports" the blackette says.

"You're quite talkative today. What is it that you want?" Eren replies, giving the blackette a very suspicious look. "I just want to help my helpless lover on his birthday" he'll say plainly, making the brunette blush. "D-don't say stuff like that while we're at school!"

"And why not?" he asks as he moves closer to the brunette, very; _very close._ They were so close their noses were touching and their breaths were mingling together. "W-what are you doing?" Eren stutters out as he gazes deep into the silvery-blue hues in front of his ocean green ones. "Nothing you don't want" Levi says, lowering his voice to a husky whisper as he closes the gap between them.

Eren's cheeks flare. He wasn't even surprised that the blackette had initiated a kiss. To be honest Eren would have been worried if he hadn't.

The brunette closed his eyes slowly as he let the pen in his hand drop down onto the table. He turned around in his seat so that the kiss wouldn't be uncomfortable, and wrapped his arms around the others neck as he pressed back against the blackettes lips. He couldn't even stop himself from smiling into the kiss. He felt giddy. Everything felt so warm inside, so very warm. He felt like he was going to explode.

Of course before the kiss could even get heated they were interrupted by a certain blonde haired teen walking into the classroom and coughing awkwardly.

"Ahem… could you guys maybe not do that at school? What if Zackly had to walk in on you and find you doing such inappropriate stuff at school?" he says. Levi and Eren break the kiss as they look over at him. Levi gave him a very dirty look as he puts some distance between him and his blushing lover. "What do you want, brat?" He asks, glaring at the blonde.

"The man you were currently about to share saliva with is my ride home. It's already four in the afternoon. I'm done with club activities and I'd like to go home" He says. "Then walk home. Your legs work don't they?" the blackette says rudely, Eren hits him against the head. "Don't be so rude. Fine, I'll take you home now. Just go to the car for now while I pack up here" he says as he throws his car keys at the kid who catches them easily. The blonde caught sight of the shiny ring around the brunettes finger, but said nothing about it. "Yes, sir" he says instead as he walks out the room a gloomy cloud following after him.

Eren got up from his seat and started packing his stuff "If you really want to help me with my workload you'll have to come over to my place with me. I'll probably be working till late tonight and if you really want to, you can bring a set of clothes and stay over. If you want that is"

"Are you asking me to sleep over, Mr Yeager?" Levi teases. "Yes I am. You said that if I ever get lonely or scared I could call you and you'd stay with me. I'm taking you up on that offer now. Plus… it's my birthday so you can't say no"

"Your wish is my command. I'll do whatever you want me to"

* * *

"Ahh, right there" Eren moaned out. "Here?" Levi asked, receiving a nod from the brunette. "Yes… oh god that feels so good" he whimpered out as his toes curled. "Please go harder" he whimpered out as his fingers dug into his sheets. The blackette let out a breathy chuckle as he complied with the brunettes wish.

"Nnngh… oh my god I don't know how long it's been since I've been able to do this" the brunette sighed out as he buried his face into his cushion. "Please don't stop, this feels too good"

"If only you were ever this arousing while we had sex" Levi said as he pressed his hands against the brunettes back, rubbing down on it in soothing circles. "Oh shut up. It's not like you never got aroused while we had sex anyway" the brunette groaned out.

"Seriously, out of all the things you could have asked me for it just had to be a massage" the blackette complained. Eren huffed. "You said you'd do anything and I really needed one. Besides. It's my birthday" he said and the blackette scoffed. "Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean I'm going to do _everything_ you ask me to. I already helped you with all your marking and now you still want more"

"Just think of it this way: when it's your birthday I'll have to do whatever you say and I can't say no" the brunette muttered out as he got up into a sitting position and turned to face the blackette. "I wish it was my birthday now" Levi replied, "That way I can tell you to get down on your knees and use that mouth of yours for something good"

"That's a very dirty thing to say" Eren chuckled out. He flicked the male on his nose and winked at him. "Well, I guess you'll just have to wait until it's your birthday" he said as he picked up his shirt and put it back on to cover his exposed chest. "Well, it's quite late. I think I'm going to call it a night" he said as he sweetly kissed the blackette on the lips.

"Night, _love_ " he said as he lies down on his side of the bed. Well actually the whole bed was his side, but since Levi was staying over he technically got the other side. Levi sighed out. "I take it you expect me to put the lights off" he said but the brunette stayed silent. He let out another sigh as he got up and went over to the light switch and turned it off.

Once the lights were off the blackette walked back to the bed and laid down next to his partner. "Sweet dreams, Levi-tan" he heard Eren say. He sighed for the third time. He liked the fact that Eren was more open and loving, as loving as he _Eren_ could be, but a part of him hated it so much. It was infuriatingly arousing for him. And he could not do anything.

Eren and him had already decided to take things slow, so if he just up and bounced him and had sex that would not be going slow. He was dead serious about making things work. He didn't want to rush anything. And that was why he was so frustrated. Every fibre of his being wanted to just ignore his resolve and take the brunette and make him writhe underneath him.

But of course he was never one to go back on his words. Sometimes.

He sighed again. He would just have to be patient. He wasn't going to rush and force the brunette into doing anything. _Ah, relationships are harder than I expected them to be._

* * *

Levi's POV

* * *

A few hours passed since Eren and I went to bed. I slept for maybe two hours before I woke up again and now I couldn't sleep. There's nothing unusual about that I suppose. Many nights I stay up like this. Usually I'll do stuff like cleaning or compose tests for my students but since I wasn't in my own house I couldn't do that. well I could but I didn't want to wake Eren up. He was sleeping so soundlessly. He was basically using me as a human pillow but I didn't mind.

I stared up at the darkened ceiling. It was dead quiet. The only sound that could be heard was Eren's steady breathing. I found that sound oddly soothing. I could listen to that until morning and not get bored. It was so relaxing.

I was about to turn around to face him when I heard him gasp as his breath hitched. I could feel him shivering against me and for a second I thought he was maybe getting cold but his body went from light shivering to heavy shaking. His hands that were holding into to me tightened as he dug his nails into my skin.

I hissed out at the sting. I think he drew blood. "It hurts… please stop" the brunette cried out softly. I sat up and pried his hands off of me. "Eren, wake up" I say gently but he doesn't budge. His shaking worsened. I pulled him into my lap and tried shaking him awake. It didn't work. "Please… please stop it… I can't take it… please… it hurts" he sobbed out as his hands found their way back to my arms and started digging into them.

I tried to ignore the pain and focused on waking him up. "Eren, wake up, you're dreaming"

"Please! Make it stop!" he shouted as his grip around my arms tightened and the claws digging into my skin deepened. I heard something crack but I didn't feel anything. I was too worried about Eren to even care. He was having another one of those weird episodes and if I didn't wake him up he might hurt himself.

"Eren, it's just a dream… it's not real. Wake up" I try, shaking him a little more roughly this time. he didn't budge. "Eren" I called, raising my voice. "Please… make it stop… make it stop..." he cried out. It was dark but I didn't need to be able to see to know that he was probably crying. I don't know what he was dreaming about but it was clearly making him hurt. "Eren"

"Levi… _Levi…_ You're killing me"

I froze. _What?_

I was about to continue in waking him up but I felt his grip loosen. His hands travelled up to my face and felt around. "Eren?" I ask, not really knowing if he was awake or not. "O-oh… it's just you… for a second… I thought I was about to… die" He says before his hands drop down onto the bed. His breathing became steady again. He must have passed out.

What's going on?

"What's happening to you, Eren?"

* * *

 _ **Well there's chapter 10! Nice and quick, hey? Well that's what getting review does to a writer! The more you review the more inspiration I get!**_

 _ **1; Yeah, Mikasa is actually a doctor. I've never said anything about her occupation. Well now you know!**_

 _ **If the way the school system works here is weird I'm sorry. I used the system my country uses since I know it. When start school at the beginning or the year and end in December. There's four terms, meaning four holidays. July is when our second holiday for the year and is the second longest. Then we have our December holidays which last for about six weeks as opposed to the three weeks in June and the one week during March and September (first and third holiday). So this is the system I'm using. Sorry if you don't like it.**_

 _ **shelby98: Thank you for the review! Is this a soon enough update? *grins…***_

 _ **ali5tvd: I suppose you could think of them like that. But visions would make you think that he's seeing into the future or something, which I myself think is a little impossible so I won't really write about stuff like that. although in the anime Eren had actually seen bits of what awaited him in the future so I suppose it would have been accurate it I had made him see stuff like that… sorry, I trailed off ther. Anyway, think of them as visions since I suppose they kinda are! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Guest: Ah, I wouldn't have been able to write Hideki walking in on them. I can't ruin fluffy moments like that! thank you for the very complimentary review! You are awesome as well!**_

 _ **Kirsty1862: Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Pinkii: heyyyyyy Pinkiiii! Thanks for the review(s) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I won't tell you what happens, I'll keep that a secret for now ;) also Hideki won't start trying any moves out on Eren. Levi might kill him! Thank you for your support!**_

 _ **justasbeautiful: Tell your sister I say thank you as well! And obviously I won't stop writing because I don't get reviews. I could never do that! I love writing for these two way too much! Thank you for the review!**_

 _ **Well that's that, sorry to have dragged things out! now I really don't know when the next chapter will be up. I haven't studied yet because I wanted to finish this chapter. I hope to give you guys the next chapter soon but I can't promise anything! till next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	12. Chapter 11 (part one)

**Warnings: It's rated M for a reason!**

 **Love Anew**

 **Chapter 11 (Part one)**

* * *

A month past since the brunette's birthday, the second term had started up three weeks ago. It was a chilly, Wednesday morning. Eren's eyes opened up, only to close again when a bright ray of sunlight flashed right in his eyes. "Ah... Who opened the curtains?" He groaned out as he got up into a sitting position and rubbed at his eyes, wiping away any sleep that was in them.

He felt something sprawled out on his lap. When he looked down he noticed that it was a hand. He followed it to his side where he found a sleeping Levi. He let out a sigh. "Dumb ass" he whispered to himself as he tried to take the man's hands off him but the minute he touched the man's arm it only tightened around him and forced him back down.

"Levi, we have to get ready" he sighed out as he tried to get up again but he was pulled back down by the other. He tried to break lose but the grip the blackette had on him was firm and unbreakable. "Just for a little longer" came the low rumble of the others voice, the sound making the brunettes body tremble lightly.

"Fine" he complied, resting into the soft mattress and pulling the blanket back over him. he turned around so that he could rest his head against the others chest, placing his one hand just above the males right breast while his ear was pressed against the left, listening to the gentle beats the blackette's heart made.

"Ah, this is so relaxing" he said aloud, making the blackette chuckle, the sound and vibrations making the brunette smile. They both stayed silent for a while, both just reminiscing in the other presence and warmth. Eren felt somehow nostalgic. It was almost like when they were young and he'd always wake up in the blackette's bed.

"When can you go back home?" Levi asked, raking a hand through the brown tresses, the feeling making the brunette sigh out contentedly. "In a week or two. They say that there's a waiting list as many houses were affected and since mine is the most furthest it won't be prioritized as much as the ones that were literally five feet away from the accident" the brunette said, referring to the heavy flooding that was caused by two major pipes bursting somewhere down his street, causing severe water damage to his and other people's homes.

"Do you want me gone that much?" he teased, earning a playful tug of the hair and a low growl from the other. "Actually I would have really liked it if I could keep you here forever, but you know the saying…" he trails off, his fingers spreading the silky strands, taking out any knots that may have formed during the night. "Well, I know a lot of sayings, so it depends on which one you're referring to." He said, humming at the sensation the blackette was giving him.

"If you love something set it free. If it comes back it was yours to keep, if it doesn't then it wasn't love in the first place" he says, stopping his ministrations. The brunette looked up to see him looking at him. He couldn't help but blush at the words the male said and the way in which he was staring at him. "Is that so?" he said, lifting himself up so that he could hover above the blackette.

"Aren't you happy the thing you set free came back to you?" he teased, lowering his face slightly. Levi smirked up at him. His hands lifted up to cup the brunette's cheeks, rubbing the soft skin with his thumbs before trailing them down his neck, gently, then past his shoulders, tenderly, down his sides, sensually, until he rested them at the slim waist, lovingly. The whole time he did this he kept eye contact with the brunette, not even blinking.

"Very happy" he said, smiling softly. Eren felt his insides melt at the look. He had to admit that the blackette could probably have him on his knees begging with just one look. He simply couldn't resist those silvery-blue orbs. "Levi…" he whispered softly, closing the gap between them and pressing their lips together in a sweet kiss.

The kiss was soft, just a gentle press of the lips. Soft, barely there, yet strong and flowing with emotion. Eren felt the male's hands wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer, deepening the kiss. The brunette made no complaints, even though minutes ago he was worried about getting ready for work. Now he just wanted to reminisce in the others presence.

The brunette felt the blackette's warm muscle slip out his mouth and trail across his bottom lip, before he got bolder and started nibbling on it, asking for entrance. Eren denied him access, pressing his lips tighter together and forcing a growl out of Levi. "You're a piece of shit you know" he muttered against the others lips, Eren smiled but said nothing. Speaking would probably give Levi an opportunity to slip his tongue past his lips, and Eren felt like teasing him so he wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

The blackette tried asking for entrance again but was denied as the brunette pulled away and smirked down at him. "We should probably get ready. School starts soon" he said, earning an irritated look from Levi. "You realize it's only 6AM. School starts at 8, we have enough time"

"Yes, but you and I both take long to get ready" he said, moving to get up. Levi stopped him, sighing out. "Fine, just give me one more kiss" he said, a mischievous glint in his eyes that went completely unnoticed by the brunette. "Alright, stop acting like a child" the brunette said, leaning down again and placing his lips against the elders.

It was a completely innocent kiss. Eren added a little more pressure, wanting to leave the blackette craving for more. He smirked against the others lips. So caught in his own schemes he failed to notice Levi's hands travelling lower until they reached his ass. The only time he did notice them was when he felt his butt being groped by the other, the action forcing a gasp out of him.

Levi used this opportunity to slip his tongue past the brunette's lips and into his mouth. Eren, after getting over his surprise, tried to push the others tongue out of his mouth, but failed as the blackette started kneading his hands into his soft flesh, making him moan wantonly. He ended up participating in the kiss himself, having already forgotten his schemes the minute the blackette grabbed his ass.

While their tongues caressed each other in a sensual way Levi's hands fondled the brunette's ass, earning sultry moans from Eren. He let one hand leave the sweet flesh and move up to the hem of his shirt. He slipped his hand under the shirt, reveling in the shudder the brunette made as his cool hands touched his hot skin.

His fingers trailed lightly against the beautifully tanned skin, only stopping once it reached a soft nipple. He traced a circle around the bud before squeezing it between his thumb and index finger and tweaking it, earning a surprised gasp from the brunette. While his one hand did this the one that was playing around with his one butt cheek slipped past the brunette's underwear and held onto the soft flesh.

Eren broke from the kiss, his back arching slightly. He buried his head into the crook of the blackette's neck, panting out softly. "You play dirty" he said, moaning towards the end. "I'll have to punish you for that sentence" Levi said, his hands slipping out from the brunette's pants and shirt.

He got up into a sitting position, placing the brunette on his lap with his legs on either side of him. Eren had his arms loosely wrapped around the males neck, somewhat supporting himself. "Levi we can't do-nnngg… this" the brunette tried, biting down on his lip to stop himself from moaning out anymore as Levi's hands went back to fondling his ass.

"I'm not stopping" Levi growled out, "I waited too long for this" he added in, pulling the brunette's shirt off and throwing it somewhere on the floor. Eren looked into the males eyes, noting how they had gone a shade darker, making them look even more piercing than usual, but also added to their beauty.

He didn't reply to the others words; instead he just lowered himself more and pressed Levi's hibiscus lips against his strawberry pink ones. The kiss wasn't like the others they had shared that morning. Instead of being soft and gentle it was rough and filled with raw passion. Not even a few seconds into the kiss and they were already parting their lips and exploring each other's mouths.

Levi's hands gently kneaded the brunette's ass cheeks, forcing lewd moans out of him, the sounds being muffled by the blackette's mouth. Eren's back was arching, making him press his chest against Levi's. He broke from the kiss and buried his head into the crook of the blackette's neck, taking in puffs of air and filling his lungs again.

After catching his breath he lifted his head to look into the other's eyes, noting the cloudy look in them. He didn't doubt that his own eyes would probably be clouded with lust. Levi smiled at him, almost evilly. Eren was about to tell him that whatever he was thinking of doing would probably get him killed, but was caught off guard by the blackette's fingers suddenly rubbing against his puckering hole.

His breath hitched in his throat. His head fell backwards as shiver raked up and down his spine. L-Levi…" he moaned out shakily, his body trembling. Levi smirked at him before pulling his hands back up and placing them on the brunettes chest, taking a nipple in between his fingers and twisting it roughly as he softly kissed the others jawline.

Eren let out a sigh as he let his hands sink into the black tresses. He let out a shaky breath when the blackette started sucking the lap of skin where his jaw and neck joined, tugging the males hair softly before letting go and trailing them down, hoping to come in contact with milky skin only to be disappointed as his fingers touched the soft fabric that was Levi's shirt.

He couldn't stop the small growl that escaped his throat as he tugged at the shirt before travelling to the hem and heaving it upwards. Levi let go of his rosy nipples and lifted his hands up, pulling his head away so that the brunette could get the shirt off of him. Once the garment was gone he went back to his nipple teasing and love-biting.

Eren let out a contented sigh. He travelled his hands up and down the smooth skin of Levi's chest, tracing every dip and curve with his fingers. He rubbed his fingers lightly against the others nipples, earning a shudder from the male. He smiled at the reaction he got before trailing his hands lower until he got to the hem of the males pants.

He hooked his fingers into the fabric, contemplating shoving his hands down the garment but opted to try something else instead. He unhooked his fingers and let them travel to the male's crotch. He rubbed his hands against the prominent bulge, earning a groan from the blackette who in response to the brunettes action bit down onto his neck.

Earning whimpered at the feeling but continued rubbing against the male's crotch. He travelled his hands slightly lower and grabbed onto the males balls with one hand while the other palmed his penis through the soft fabric. Levi groaned at the sensation. Eren grinned mischievously. He lowered himself so that he was seated on the males lap, making sure that Levi's member was right between his ass cheeks as he rolled his hips, grinding against the blackettes lower half.

Eren was pleased by the moan that escaped the elders throat. "Look who's playing dirty now" he said, making the brunette chuckle out. "Are you just going to allow me to have my way? Or are you going to give me that punishment you offered?" He said teasingly. Levi let out a growl, "what punishment would it be if you enjoyed it?" He said as the brunette rolled his hips again. "The special kind" Eren said, looking down into the males eyes.

Levi just rolled his silvery-blue orbs. Eren chuckled at him before bringing their lips together once more in a chaste kiss. It was short and sweet. Eren pulled away as quickly as he had intitated the kiss, trailing his lips over to the males ear and whispering in it. "Make me beg, _master_ "

Levi let out a low growl at the brunette's words. He ceased his relentless attack on the brunettes rosy and flipped them over; making sure that this time he was the one hovering over the brunette. "Lewd words for such an innocent brat" he said, making Eren chuckle. "Innocent? I thought that was taken from me by you ten years ago?"

Levi just shook his head. "You can be infuriatingly sexy at times, you know that?" he said, bringing their lips together in a heated kiss. Eren let out a moan as the blackette's hands started rubbing his chest, stopping by his nipples and teasing them before his hands travelled lower.

"Well isn't someone extremely happy?" he teased as he palmed his hands against the brunette's bulge, earning a soft gasp. "L-levi" he whimpered as he wrapped his hands around the males neck and his legs around his waist. "I k-know you said you wouldn't stop... But could we not actually have sex?" He said, looking up into the blackette's eyes pleadingly. "That's fine with me..." Levi said, panting slightly, "as long as I get some form of relief" he added in, smirking down at the brunette.

Eren was about to comment but was interrupted by the blackette suddenly pulling his pants off, making him yelp at the action. His legs unwrapped from around the blackette's waist and clamped closed and his hand came down in an attempt to try and cover himself up. Now that every part of his body was out in the open he suddenly felt shy and insecure.

"Don't try to hide" Levi said, swatting away his hands as he traced the area above his crotch, making the brunette shiver in anticipation. "B-but-" he tried but was shut up by Levi pressing his index finger against his lips. "No buts'. When you're around me you don't have to hide anything, especially your body" he said as his finger trailed down from his lips to the bottom of his neck.

"Your body..." He said, hand travelling lower, caressing each spans of skin it touched, "your skin" he added, caressing the brunettes hips in a soft, sensual manner. "Everything about you" he said, his voice low and husky, as he spread the brunettes legs and rubbed his inner thighs gently before taking Eren's length into his hands, "is perfect" he finally said, slowly pumping the hard length in his hands.

Eren's back arched off the bed as his hands gripped onto the blackettes shoulders, digging his nails in them as his body was overcome by a wave of pleasure. He bit the insides of his cheeks to stop him from moaning out as the male squeezed his member before rubbing his thumb across the slit. Levi tilted the brunettes chin upwards and pressed his lips against his gently.

The brunette melted into the kiss. He could feel his chest fill up with warmth along with his face. He didn't want to know how he looked. His face was probably flushed, he was panting and his eyes were undoubtedly filled with lust. At the moment he was the perfect description of a sex worker.

Levi bit onto his bottom lip, nibbling the flesh slightly. Eren opened his mouth and allowed the male to slip his tongue past his lips and into the hot cavern. As their muscles caressed each other voluptuously the hand that was wrapped around the brunettes hard length started pumping again, making Eren gasp out as he broke from the kiss and bit onto his hand, trying to muffle his moans.

Levi let out a low growl. "Don't hide them. I want to hear everything" he said as his pace fastened. He took the brunettes hand and wrapped them around his neck, joining the other one that was already there. "L-Levi… you also-ahh!" he started but was caught off guard by the blackette rubbing a finger against his hole.

"Don't worry about me" Levi said as his finger teasingly pushed pass the ring of muscles and then pulled out again. "I'm surprised at how wet it is" he said, smirking at the brunette who went a shade darker, if possible. "S-shut up! It's from all he stimulation" Eren tried to defend himself but ended up blushing more from his own words.

"Hey, do you remember that time your father threw a packet of condoms at me and said "Please make use of those"?" Levi said randomly, making Eren give him a weird look. "Yes I do. Your face…nng… went extremely red…nngh…then… why are you…nghnn…bringing that up at a time…nghn… like this?" he said, or at least tried to say.

"I don't know. For some reason I just remembered it now" Levi said. "You're odd" Eren replied, eyes clenching shut as the elder finally let a lone digit sink into his hole. It wasn't painful at all, but it was slightly uncomfortable. He knew that it would get better though.

Levi's pumping became even more rough as he messed around with the brunettes hole. Eren could feel a tightening sensation in his lower abdomen as his orgasm approached him. He was about to tell the blackette to stop but was stopped as he inserted another's finger and pressed it against a bundle of nerves that made his eyes role back and his vision turn white as his body convulsed.

"Ahh!" He cried out as his back arched off the bed and his nails dug into the blackettes milky skin, making him hiss out. He just came, hard.

"Well that was quicker than expected" Levi said as he milked out the brunettes orgasm, trying not to come himself at the way Eren's ass tightened around his fingers and at how he tightened his legs around his waist. Eren didn't reply to the blackettes comment as he slowly came down from his high, panting.

Levi watched the brunettes face. His eyes were still closed and his cheeks were flushed red. His forehead was sweaty and his bangs were wet. His lips were parted as he tried to calm down his heavy breathing. When he finally opened his eyes Levi was brought face to face with something he wasn't expecting.

The brunette was crying. "Eren? What's wrong?" He asked and the brunette shook his head as he smiled at him, making the blackettes heart skip a beat and his insides melt. "Nothing's wrong" he said, "I'm just so happy" he said as tears streamed down his cheeks freely. Levi's eyes widened slightly before softening.

He wrapped his hands around the brunettes waist and lifted him up. He held onto him tightly, resting his head on the brunettes shoulder. "I'm also happy" he said.

They stayed like that for a while before Levi spoke up again. "Come one, we should get ready" He said as he let go of Eren and got up off the bed. "What about you?" the brunette said as he pointed at the problem he still had. "I'm okay" he said as he walked out the room.

* * *

Once they had had a shower (which Levi got a nice handy from the brunette during) and gotten ready they left for school.

There was nothing special about school that day. It was like any other day, except maybe a little hotter than usual. Eren was pleased that the school closed earlier on Wednesdays because he was dying from the heat. All he wanted to do was get home and peel off every item of clothing he had on him and go to sleep.

Not that he actually had a home to go to at the moment as his was currently flooded with water. Not much but it wasn't exactly liveable. That's why he was staying with Levi for the time being. He hated having to rely on the elder male but he supposed he had no choice in the matter. He could have gone and stayed by Mikasa but the female was becoming way too nosy when it came to his and Levi's relationship and he hated being bombarded with questions.

When the bell for the end of school rang Eren had felt so relieved. He dismissed his class and packed his stuff up. He wasn't surprised when he heard a knock at his door and then someone speak. "I want to go to the shops and get a few things after this" it was Levi. Eren grabbed his bags and looked over at the male.

"I have no quarrels with that. I need to get a few things as well" he said as he walked over to the blackette. He was about to walk past the male but was grabbed by the waist and brought closer to Levi as he pressed his lips against the brunette's.

"L-Levi!" Eren complained once they separated from the short-lived kiss, "Not at school" he scolded, earning an eye roll from the blackette. "Oh shut up, you know you like it"

"Whatever"

* * *

After Eren and Levi had gone to the shops and bought a few things they started walking around the shopping the streets, looking at random shops together and buying something completely useless every now and then. They were currently seated at a small coffee shop, Levi drinking coffee while Eren had a cup of tea.

"I don't know how you can drink that stuff" the brunette commented, pointing at the steaming cup in the blackettes hands. "Quite easily actually. All I do is bring the cup up to my lips, tilt it and let the warm liquid inside slip down my throat" Levi said, gibing the brunette a smug smirk. Eren rolled his eyes at the male.

"I guess you would know a thing or two about letting warm liquid travel down your throat" Eren shot back at him, giving his a little smirk of his own. "Touché" Levi replied, chuckling softly.

A silence passed between them. Levi looked out the window he was seated next to. He saw a shop across the road from where they were. At the sight of it something sparked in his eyes. "Hey, Eren. Let's go there after this" he said, pointing at the shop. Eren looked over at the place Levi was pointing at.

'The Nifty Store' was written in bright red against a black background at the top of the plain looking shop. Eren just looked back at the other male. "Sure, why not" he said as he drank the last of his tea. Levi finished his beverage as well before pulling out his wallet and paying for the both of them, ignoring the protests of Eren.

Once they paid the bill they exited the café, hand in hand, and walked across the road to the shop Levi had wanted them to go to. Eren guessed that it was probably a cleaning supply store since it was called 'the nifty store'

When they got to the store door Levi was the first to open and step in, followed by the brunettes who looked around the store immediately. His jaw dropped as he saw just what it was the shop actually was. He turned to look at Levi but found the male wasn't by his side anymore.

"L-Levi!?"

 _Tbc…_

* * *

 _ **Well hello there my lovely readers, I am sorry that it's so late. I have been trying to write but exams are hectic. I'm so exhausted :( but anyway.**_

 _ **Soooo… how was this chapter my dearies? I know it wasn't as long as the others. Actually this chapter would have probably been longer than all the others but I split it in two because it was taking way too long to write and I wanted to at least update. I'm going to try my best to have an update for you guys by Wednesday. I only go to school on Monday and Tuesday and then I'm off until the seventeenth! Yay!**_

 _ **Shelby98: you'll have to wait to find out what's going on with Eren! Sorry this update wasn't as quick as the last! Thanks for the review!**_

 _ **Pinkii: Heyyyy guuurl! Thank you for the multiple reviews XD I'm sorry that I'm killing you! Please don't die! Hold out for the next few chapters kay? Then you can die. Lol, just joking. Please don't. You're my favourite reviewer! Glad that you're creating an account! Now I can PM you and annoy you back! (not that you're really annoying me XD)**_

 _ **Justasbeautiful: I wish I had friends like yours :( mine don't even like anime let alone yaoi : I hope you enjoyed!**_

 _ **Well, till next time! Lets hope for the best!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	13. Chapter 11 (part two)

**Warning: rated M for a reason!**

 **Love Anew**

 **Chapter 11 (Part two)**

* * *

"L-Levi?!" the brunette screamed as he frantically looked around the store, his face turning red at the contents that were displayed on the many shelves. His eyes were wide. He shook his head. _**This isn't real. This can't be real… this is real isn't it? Levi… WHY ARE WE AT AN ADULT SHOP?!**_

"Hi there, sir. Do you perhaps need any help?" he heard a soft, cheerful voice say. He turned to look at his side where he found a smiling female. She had red hair which was in two ponytails and had neko ears. She wore a rather revealing outfit and even had a fluffy tail.

 _ **As expected attire for someone who works here**_. Eren thought as he nervously smiled at the woman. "U-uhm… I'm looking for the man that came in with me…" he said and the woman tilted her head. "I only saw you come in now. Although a man had come in before you. I suspect he'll be on our third floor by now, would you like me to escort you there?" she asked, her expression way to innocent given the place where she was working.

 _ **Third floor? Just how much of these things could they possibly have?**_ He thought as he mentally cried and the mere prospect of being in such an erotic store. "U-uhm… if you don't mind…" he stuttered out, his cheeks brightening. "Great! I'll even suggest some of our products while we're at it!" she said, he tone awfully cheerful.

"T-there's no need for that!" Eren tired but the woman was too busy humming to herself and ignoring him as she hopped down one of the isles. The brunette let out a sigh as he followed after her. She hadn't gone far and once he stopped in front of her he saw the smile on her face and already knew that he should've forgotten about Levi and ran away.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked as she showed him a weird contraption. It was curved and had weird bumps on the one end. "This little guy here is a prostate stimulator! It's good for milky on an orgasm. I use on my boyfriend all the time!"

 _ **I didn't need to know that…**_ "Uh… that's nice and all but-"he started but was interrupted by the woman placing the device in his hands and pulling another off the self-next to them. "This toy over here is called a butt plug. It's much like a dildo but can't get lost in your rectum or anything… not that I've really heard of people getting dildos stuck in their rectums… anyway, that's the purpose of this!" she said cheerfully as she handed the toy over to the brunette whose face was slowly draining of colour.

"U-uhm-!" he tried but again was interrupted. "Our store has the largest variety of sex toys. There's the fetish toys and then we have other regular things as well!" _**nothing in this store is regular.**_ "Uhm… could you please just take me to the third floor… I'm definitely not buying anything" he said as he placed the toys down onto the shelf next to him.

"Of course!" to woman exclaimed joyfully as she dragged him along with her. By the time they had finally gotten to the third floor of the shop he was extremely red in the face. The woman had started shoving random sex toys at him the whole time and telling him how he should use them and a whole bunch of other embarrassing things as well. She also kept on blabbing how she was into gay sex and how Eren must take a video with whoever it was that came into the shop with him and give her a copy.

To say the brunette was embarrassed would be a complete understatement. When they had finally found Levi the male had had a very pleased look on his face and a bag in his hands. Eren wanted to ask him what he bought and why but felt too embarrassed to even try.

 _ **I'll probably find out later**_. He thought as he grabbed the male and dragged him out of the store. The woman ran after them, sprouting stuff about them being perfect for a sex tape. _**Woman are scary**_. Both Levi and Eren thought at the same time as they left the shop.

When they were finally outside Levi looked over at the brunette. He smiled to himself.

"Well, Eren. Tonight is going to be fun" he said as he gave the other a very, very sweet look. Eren wasn't fooled. He could see that evil glint in the male's eyes.

 _ **Dear lord please have mercy**_

* * *

That night after eating and taking the dog out for a walk, which resulted in them carrying the animal back as he fell asleep and refused to get up. They took a bath together and were now in the blackettes room. Levi was reading a book while Eren sat with a sketch book in hand. Levi was shocked that the brunette even knew how to draw.

Eren had a very relaxed look on his face that was topped off with a soft smile. His eyes looked at the page in front of him as he traced his pencil against the smooth surface. Levi found himself losing interest in his book and becoming more fascinated with the brunettes drawing. He tried to look over his shoulder but was pushed away.

"Come on, let me see it" he said as he tried to grab the book but it was lifted above his head. "That's playing dirty, stupid brat" he growled as he tried to reach it. Of course his arms were too short and his fingers on grazed the tips of the book. "Please" he begged as he looked at the brunette who just shook his head. "No" he said plainly as he brought the book back down, closed it and then held it tightly to his chest.

"I promise I won't laugh at it" Levi said and the brunette just shook his head. "I wouldn't have cared either way" he said and Levi just glared. "Come now. Give me the book, please. I want to see" he begged. Eren let out a sigh before loosening his hold on the book. "Fine…" he said begrudgingly as he handed the book over to the blackette who just gave him a smug smirk.

Levi opened the book. The first picture he was greeted with was one of him and Eren sitting together on a bench. The blackette had a disgusted look on his face while the brunette was pointing at him and laughing. The reason why he was laughing was because there was a bird sitting atop the blackettes shoulder and what he suspected to be poop underneath it.

"Ah, I remember this day… I still want to kill that bird" he said as he glared at said creature, "when did you learn to draw so well?" he asked and the brunette just shrugged. "I don't know" he said honestly as he watched the blackette turn the pages, the glint in his eyes intensifying with each turn and turning into a shine.

"These are all things that happened" he said as he finally got to the last page, the one Eren was currently busy with. "Why?" he questioned and again the brunette just shrugged. "I just draw whatever makes me feel happy… at those moments I felt extremely blissful… it makes sense that I would put them on paper"

"This one hasn't happen though" Levi said as he pointed down at the picture before him, the one the brunette had been drawing before Levi got nosy. It was of Levi holding a steaming cup in his hands, eyes closed and a gentle smile at his lips while the brunette's head rested on his shoulders as he slept. "That's what happened in a dream I had… I only remembered it now though"

"This one also never happened before… it's also quite depressing" Levi said as he turned a few pages backwards and showed the brunette. It was of Eren in a hospital bed, pinned up to machines with the blackette sitting in a chair besides him and holding the brunette's hand while tears streamed out of his dead looking eyes.

"That came from a dream I had" Eren explained and Levi gave him a confused look. "I thought you only drew stuff that made you feel happy?" Levi asked, tilting his head. "I was happy" Eren said, smiling as he looked at the picture. "But you're in a hospital bed and most probably in a coma as well" Levi said, giving Eren a weird look. "I know... But I remember feeling happy in the dream... I don't know why..." He said and Levi just shook his head. "What happened in the dream?" He asked and the brunette shrugged.

"I'm not too sure... Everything is blurred... But I do remember myself being nothing but a conscience in a dark place. I could hear your voice... You were speaking to me... Telling me to wake up so that I could clean up the mess my dog made. I could hear how dead you sounded... I could hear you crying. But I could feel your smile as you tried to stay strong... I don't know why... But it made me feel happy even though you were crying... Even though I was dying" he ended off.

"Dying?" Levi said in a questioning tone, "what do you mean?" He asked and Eren just sighed out. "I don't know... All I know is that I could feel myself slipping... And before anything could even happen I woke up... It was strange... But it doesn't matter. It was just a dream... Dreams aren't real" he said, taking the book back from the blackette. "You're definitely weird" Levi said, though the words of the brunette really stirred something in him.

'Even though I was dying' Eren's words repeated in his head. _**Levi, you're killing me.**_ The words Eren said not too long ago sounded out in his head. _**What does this even mean?**_ He asked himself mentally. He let out a sigh. He knew that he wouldn't be able to answer his own question so it was no use. But it did bug him to no end.

"So, when did you first start drawing?" He asked, trying to take his mind away from his previous thoughts. Eren placed his book on the side table next to him. "I don't know... When I was smaller I guess. One day I was messing around in the attic and I found these books and pencils in one of the boxes there. I took them to my father and he said that they used to be my mothers. The book was filled with beautiful pictures... Now that I think about it there were a few of me as a child with another boy and girl who I am assuming is you and Mikasa"

"Really? So then I'm assuming your mothers drawings inspired you to start drawing as well?" Eren shook his head. "Not at all. I was not really the type of person to draw... But dad gave me a whole bunch of mom's books which she hadn't used and said she would have been happy if I used them... So I did. I sucked of course. But I practiced each day... It was really painful, but I felt like I needed to do it because it would make mom happy" he said, smiling.

"I would like to see some of your other drawings" Levi said and Eren just chuckled. "Well I can't say no. One of them is just filled with pictures of you I drew ten years ago" he said and the blackette tilted his head. "I never really saw you draw back then." He said and the brunette just shrugged. "I usually drew at school during lessons. And whenever I did draw at home you were doing your own things. Plus I hid my sketchbooks because I felt embarrassed" he confessed.

"Why would you feel embarrassed?" Levi asked. "Well back then I would have been pretty embarrassed if my male baby-sitter found a book of nothing but his face drawn by the kid he was looking after. It would look so obsessive and a little weird... I would have probably never been able to explain it back then" he said and Levi smiled. "Can you explain it now?"

"I can" Eren replied. "Then please explain why there is a book of nothing but my face?" He asked, smirking. The brunette let out a sigh. "Well... I just liked it when you smiled or looked extremely angry. Your face was just so beautiful. Especially when you smiled. Though you smiling was pretty rare" he said, smiling to himself. "Ah, if smiling was all it took to make you happy I would have gladly done it every single day"

"I wouldn't have liked you much then. I prefer it when it's rare, that way I'll appreciate the beauty of it way more each time it happens" Eren said. "Ah... I see. Is there a book dedicated to yourself? I bet you drew youself all the time" he said and the brunette shook his head. "Actually there isn't one page in either of my books that just have me on it. I never drew myself alone, even now" he said, giving Levi an amused look when he watched the mans smile drop.

"Why not?" He asked and Eren shrugged. "It's simple. I just hated being alone. I couldn't bring myself to draw the one thing I hated. Like I've said, I only draw things that make me happy, no matter how strange and depressing they may be to someone else. But I guess I shouldn't really worry about being alone now. After all I've got you now" he says sweetly. "Well, I guess we better go to be-" he started but was interrupted by the blackette suddenly climbing on top of him and pressing their lips together.

When he finally parted from Erens lips he growled out before saying "Don't think you're going to say something like that and get away with it. You're right. You have me now and I'm going to ebb that into your memory". Once the words left his lips he pressed their lips together again in a heated kiss, raw passion passing between them.

Their tongues pressed against each other, gently caressing the other in a slow, sensual manner. Levi's hands were already up the brunettes shirt, teasing his nipples as he deprived the younger of oxygen. "Nnngh... L-levi... Are we really... doing this again?" Eren asked when they broke apart, his words coming out long and breathy. The blackette growled.

"Yes we are" he said, "besides, I can now use what I bought earlier" he added, pinching the brunettes nipples between his fingers one more time before letting them go and getting up and off of the bed. "Y-you can't be serious about that?!" The brunette exclaimed as his face flushed red. He didn't even know what Levi had bought but just at the thought of the man using toys on him sent his mind into a state of arousal.

"I'm dead serious" he said as he walked over to his wardrobe. He opened up the doors and pulled something off of the top shelf. Eren noted that it was the same bag he had when he finally found him in the adult shop earlier. Just looking at the bag, knowing what was inside, made his face heat up even more. "W-what did you even buy a-anyway?"

"I just bought torture toys" he said blankly and Eren's jaw dropped. "Don't say that with such a straight face!" He said as he threw a pillow at the man's face, "are you even human?!" He exclaimed, crossing his arms. Levi smiled. He knew that the brunette was feeling nervous. He could tell. He always pretended to look angry or frustrated to hide the fact that he was scared. Levi found it awfully cute.

He walked over to the side of the bed where Eren was and brought the male up to his knees. He bent down slightly so that he could be within eyesight of the male as he tilted the brunettes chin and placed a soft kiss against his lips. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" he said as he forced the male to lay back down as he got on top of him, pressing their lips together in another heated kiss.

Eren was so lost in the sensation of having Levi's tongue in his mouth he failed to notice the sound of a packet being opened and his arms being lifted above his head. The only time he did notice was when he felt something being placed around both his arms and then a click sound. He moved his hands only to find that he couldn't and each time he tried he would hear the sound of metal jingling against wood.

Levi slowly parted from him, smirking down at the brunette who just looked above his head to see what was going on with his hands. His eyes widened when he saw that his hands had been cuffed to the bed. He looked back at Levi, eyes still wide with shock and surprise, and maybe a little bit of arousal. "What happened to being gentle?!"

"I am being gentle. I just can't have your hands getting in the way and messing up my torture" Levi said and the brunettes jaw dropped at the males bluntness. "How are you being gentle if you plan on torturing me?! I don't want to do this! Heaven knows what sadist shit is going through your mind right now!"

"It's not torture if the one receiving it enjoys it, right?" Was all Levi said, making the brunette shut his mouth. A glaring contest went on between them before Eren finally gave in. "And what makes you think I'll enjoy it?" He said and the blackette smiled. "If you're anything like you were ten years ago, which you definitely are, then this will bring you more pleasure than me biting you could have ever" Levi explained, making the brunette blush as his own fetish was brought to light.

"I mean it's not like you actually enjoyed being bitten. You just enjoyed the pain. And if it's pain that brings you satisfaction, its pain you're going to get. Besides. You may be protesting now but soon you'll be begging me for more" he said, making the brunette go silent. Eren knew that the man was probably right. Ten years ago he had gotten off on the man biting him until he bled, he doubted that the type of pain Levi _himself_ inflicted wouldn't cause him pleasure.

And the blackette was both right and wrong about him liking pain itself. He liked it, but only when Levi was the reason behind it. "Fine. Do whatever you want" he sighed out as he tried to relax. His efforts were in vain. He was too anxious about what was going to happen and found it hard to even breath let alone calm himself down and relax.

"I would have done what I wanted in the first place" the blackette chuckled out. Eren let out a growl. "I'm going to get you back for all of this" he said as he glared at the male. "You can try" Levi said as he smirked down at him before leaning closer and pressing their lips together.

Eren felt all anger wash away as the males lips moved against his. Not that he was really angry. More like he felt all her nervousness and anxiousness fade into nothingness and the only thing that was left was blissful happiness. That happiness was short lived. Eren broke from the kiss when he felt his shirt being ripped off and a pressure around his nipples, making him cry out. He looked down to see a device that looked like a clamp on each, both attached via a chain.

"N-nipple c-clamps?!" He exclaimed as he looked back up at the blackette. "Good. You know what those are" Levi said in an awfully chipper manner. "They vibrate as well" he said as he pressed the sides of both clamps. True to his words, the two contraptions started vibrating around the brunettes nipples. "It's also adjustable" Levi added as he tightened them to prove his point.

Erens eyes shut tight as he was suddenly overcome with an intense wave of arousal. He could feel the clamps slowly stopping blood flow to his nips and making them numb. The fact that they were becoming numb just intensified the vibrations he felt even more. He could feel his nipples tingling and for a second he thought that he would cum just from that stimulation.

"I know w-what you're up too" he panted out, opening one eye to look at the blackette. "Oh, do you?" Levi said sarcastically, "do tell" he added in, giving the brunette and amused look. "Y-you're trying to test how much control I have. I can tell. I'm telling you now though... I won't give in so easily"

"Ah, so you do know what my motives are" the blackette chuckled out. "I know full well that you won't give in so easily. You're just too stubborn. But that's what I love about you. Your willpower alone could make anybody weak at their knees. And that's why I'm going to enjoy crumbling that willpower between my fingers and watch you beg for mercy"

"I don't know how you can say the word love and 'watch you beg for mercy' in the same sentence..." Eren said as he just closed his eyes. "So much for being gentle, hey?" He joked and the blackette sighed. "I really do plan on being gentle" he said. Eren opened his eyes again to look at the male. He didn't really understand how the man was planning on being gentle if he was going to be torturing him. There was definitely no way of gently torturing someone.

"I really don't understand, but whatever. Just get on with it" he said and the blackette smirked. "Someone's eager" he said, making Eren growl. "Just shut up and get to making my willpower crumble between your finger. And by the way you totally sound like some creepy old man that would say that to a young boy he's about to rape"

"Well I'm not raping you" Levi said and this time it was Eren that smirked. "So you're admiting to being a creepy old man about to have consensual sex with a younger male?" He taunted but found that it had no effect whatsoever on the blackette. "Well I'm not old but you seem to think otherwise regardless of you being only four years younger than me. And we aren't having sex"

"God you're more confusing than I thought... What do you even mean?" Eren asked and the blackette smiled. "This is torture, not sex. I will not be the one penetrating you but rather this" he said as he lifted something up and showed it to the brunette. It was a vibrator. "How is that not you penetrating me? And don't say something like that with such a stoic face. It's creepy"

"The reason why I say I'm not the one penetrating you is because this thing is" Levi said again, ignore the brunettes comment. "You're just repeating yourself" Eren said, feeling a headache forming, "you're the one that's holding it, therefore you're penetrating me" _**why am I talking about this like it's a natural occurrence?!**_ He mentally screamed in his head.

"It's really not that difficult to understand. I may be holding this and inserting it in you but I'm still not the one penetrating you. This thing is going inside you. Should I put that in simpler words for you?" He asked sarcastically and Eren growled. "Please do" he replied, the same amount of sarcasm lacing his voice.

"My penis isn't going inside you" he said blankly and the brunette felt his face heat up. Now that the blackette stopped beating around the bush and got to the point he finally understood what he meant by them not really having sex. It was just simple torture. Or some kinky play. Either way, as long as Levi didn't put his own dick inside Eren what they were doing, or rather what Levi was doing, couldn't be considered as them having sex.

"Anything else you would like to be informed about?" Levi asked and the brunette just shook his head. "No" he said as he just closed his eyes again. "Good boy" the blackette said as he patted the brown tuffs of hair before pressing on the devices that were clamped on his nipples. Eren felt the vibrations intensify, making his eyes roll and his toes curl and the tingling sensation he felt.

"Good reaction" Levi grinned. He rummaged through the bag again and pulled out three things. Eren opened his one eye and looked at the things in his hands. There was a bottle, which he could tell was lube, a set of beads, and rubber rings. He knew what the beads were for based on their shape and how the size increased as it got to the top. He didn't know what the rubber rings were for but he guessed he would find out.

"I think you'll be happy to know that these vibrate as well" Levi said, an evil glint in his eyes. Eren felt himself paling. _**Dear god... He might break me within five minutes...**_ He mentally thought as he watched the male put some lube on the first three beads. Levi smiled evilly as he pulled the males pajamas pants off, glad that the brunette had opted to sleep without underwear on. He was also glad to see the growing problem Eren had.

"Ah, you got this hard just from having your nipples messed around with" he said as he teasingly rubbed his hand against the slit, making the brunette hiss out as a shock of pleasure traveled from the tip of his member down to the base and then settled in his lower abdomen. "Let's see what type of reaction we get out of you after this" he said as he spread the brunettes legs and rubbed the first bead against his hole. He could feel the slick coolness of the lube against his entrance, making his head spin.

His eyes shut as he felt the blackette start to force the object into him. It wasn't sore or anything, but the thing really did vibrate and the tingling feeling made his toes curl. The vibration wasn't much but when the second bead was pushed in it somehow intensified. "With each bead inserted the vibrations will increase in intensity" the blackette said as he watched the brunette carefully.

He was getting better reactions than he thought he would. He thought the brunette would have more control, but he guessed he didn't. Not that it really mattered. If he was Eren and were receiving this type of torture he would have also reacted the same way. It's not like one can really control their body when exposed to such arousal. Although Levi was pretty good at controlling himself but he didn't doubt that he would lose control if Eren were to be doing things like this to him.

Eren growled out. He was starting to understand what Levi meant by being gentle. Everything he was doing... It wasn't painful at all. He also understood what he had meant by making Eren beg. He wanted him to beg Levi to stop being gentle and give him pain. Levi was using kindness as a form of torture and Eren couldn't help but think it was working.

Not even ten minutes passed and Levi had already inserted five beads into the brunettes butt. Eren's head was thrown back as a dribble of drool trailed down the one side of his mouth. He was panting, trying to get oxygen into his straining lungs. Levi was pleased. He was now where he wanted to be. "Are you going to beg for mercy yet?" He asked and the brunette just glared at him. Levi took that as an obvious sign that he wasn't.

"Ah, what a stubborn brat" he said as he took the rubber rings into his hands. "I don't think you'll like this" he said, "or maybe you will" he added as he took one of the rings and placed it around Eren's testicles. The brunette could tell that they weren't rubber and rather a hard plastic that had balls around it. Levi then placed another at the base of his penis and then just below the tip. Eren felt a weird sensation, like something was being held back. Oddly enough it brought him even more pleasure than the vibrating beads in his rectum did.

"I think we can take these out now" Levi said as he pulled the beads out of Erens butt. The brunette opened his eyes and forced his flushed face to look over at the blackette who just kept on smiling at him. Eren had to admit that even though it was torture Levi seemed to be really enjoying himself. "Now the fun really starts" he said as he took out the vibrator he had been holding before.

"Pick a number between 1, 2 and 3" he said as he tapped the device against the brunette's inner thigh. "W-why?" Eren asked, his voice strained. "1, 2 or 3 is the speed at which I'll put this thing on. And note that 1 2 and 3 can be anything. Be wise" Levi said, smirking at the reaction he got from the brunette. Eren contemplated which number he should pick. He knew that Levi was probably trying to trick him by saying that they could be anything. He knew that 1 was obviously the lowest, 2 was medium and 3 was the highest.

"One" Eren said and the blackette grinned. "How brave of you to pick the highest" he said and the brunettes eyes widened. "W-what?! I thought that would be the lowest?!" He exclaimed, making Levi chuckle. "I told you. They could have been anything" he said, "I told you to choose wisely" he added in, stopping the taping he made against the brunettes inner thigh with the contraption.

He travelled the device down to the brunettes twitching hole, rubbing it against it teasingly. "A-aren't you going to prepare me first?" Eren asked. Levi smirked down at him. "Would you prefer it if I did?" he asked and the brunette just went silent. "I'll take that as a no" the blackette chuckled out as he pressed the vibrator against the puckering hole beneath it.

"W-wait" Eren cried. Levi stopped what he was doing and looked at the brunettes face. "What is it?" he asked, watching as Eren gazed at him nervously. "U-uhm, can you please remove the cuffs?" he asked shyly, making the blackette smile. "Okay" he said as he pulled a small key out of his pocket and took the cuffs off of the brunettes hands.

Once Eren's hands were free he rubbed them to ease the burning feeling he felt. "Is there anything else you want?" Levi asked, receiving a nod from the brunette. "Kiss me" he said as he wrapped his arms around the blackettes neck and pulled him closer. Levi smiled as he tilted the brunettes chin and pressed their lips together.

Levi trailed his tongue along the brunettes bottom lip. Eren parted his lips with no complaints, allowing the elder male to slip his tongue into his hot crevice, exploring every nook and cranny. While the brunette was distracted by Levi stealing all oxygen from him, the blackette slowly started to push the vibrator into Eren's hole.

The blackette felt the brunette sink his nails into his back as he whimpered into the kiss. Levi wasn't surprised by the reaction. He hadn't prepared the brunette and he hadn't used lube. He could only imagine that the brunette felt as though he was being ripped into pieces. Then again he probably enjoyed that feeling anyway.

When the blackette parted from the kiss Eren held onto the male tightly, as if he were his life line and letting go would mean killing himself. His nails were still digging into the blackettes skin as he felt his insides being stretched completely. He was overcome with feelings of both pain and pleasure. He hated how messed up he was. Any normal person would have gotten turned off by this type of pain but here he was, on the verging of cumming because of pain.

He felt as the vibrator reached deeper within until it was fully buried in. He arched his back slightly and let his head fall back as a breathless scream escaped his lips. Levi was pressing the contraption right against his prostate and the pleasure he received from it was slowly sending him over the edge. Levi grinned at the reaction he got. "I guess I found your sweet spot" he said as he flipped the switch.

The brunette's eyes rolled to the back of his head as a series of inappropriate words flowed out of his mouth, along with a set of low, sultry moans. Levi had switched the vibrator on and was making it vibrate against his prostate. The brunette knew that he probably wouldn't last longer. He had his nipples being stimulated and now his prostate was being stimulated as well. Not only that but he could feel the rings Levi had wrapped around his member holding back his orgasm, which made him want to release even more.

"Are you going to break now?" Levi huskily said into his ear, blowing his hot breath onto the lobe before nibbling on it gently. "Answer me, Eren. I can tell that you're close but I won't let you cum until you give in" he added in as he pulled the vibrator out and then pushed it back in again, making sure it pressed against the brunettes prostate each time to cause him even more pleasure.

Eren bit the insides of his cheeks. Not cumming was starting to become painful, and the more stimulated he became, the more his orgasm tried to push out, but the rings around his penis stopped anything like that from happening. He was beyond frustrated. Levi really was torturing him. not being able to release after being this stimulated was painful and even though Eren enjoyed pain this was one he didn't like.

He sucked up any and all pride he had and looked into the blackettes eyes, pleadingly. "P-please…" he begged, his eyes shutting again when the vibrator pressed against his prostate again. "Please what?" Levi asked, tauntingly. "Please… let me cum" he requested and the blackette smirked. "Since you asked so nicely I can't refuse" he said, "Although as soon as this is done you're going to fulfill that promise of yours you made ten years ago"

"Which one?" the brunette asked and the blackette smiled, "The one where you said you would eat me" Levi said, "I'm still waiting for that" he added in, making the brunettes face flush darker. Eren's face was like that book, fifty shades of grey, except it was fifty shades of red. Levi found it funny at how the brunette got embarrassed so easily.

"W-whatever… just please…" he trailed off. Levi let out a sigh before pressing the vibrator against the brunettes sweet spot and leaving it there. He took the rings off from Eren's member and took the length into his hands, pumping it slowly. While he did this with one hand he used the other to thrust the vibrator in and out of the brunettes hole again.

Both stimulations became too much, and the brunette's head fell backwards and a cry of the blackettes name left his lips as his seed spilled onto both of their stomachs and into Levi's hands.

"You happy now?" Levi asked as he kissed the brunettes sweaty forehead. "Y-you're a jackass… you know that?" Eren panted out, smiling softly. Levi chuckled at the brunette before raking a hand "I know. Now… how about that… treat" he trailed off. "You little twat…" he said as he looked at the brunettes relaxed face.

He'd passed out. Levi let a sigh out. "Maybe I pushed him too hard…" he said as he took the devices on the brunettes nipples off and the vibrator out of him and cleaned both of them up.

"This really sucks" he said to himself as he looked down at his pants. "Guess it's time for a cold shower" he sighed out.

"Is this punishment?"

* * *

 _ **I looked around. It was just like last time. I couldn't see anything but darkness. I was nothing but a floating conscience, waiting to connect with my body, with my soul. I could hear voices, much like last time. Of course this time there was only one person speaking.**_

" _ **Why won't you wake up? Is this punishment for leaving you?" it was Levi. Is he speaking to me?**_ _ **"I'm sorry…" he whispered, confusing me. I had no idea what he was going on about. "Levi… you sound so dead" I say but I knew that he couldn't hear me. I had no physical body, at least not one I could feel. I couldn't really speak to him but he could speak to me. anything I said would just echo around the dark void that surrounded me.**_

" _ **Please wake up" I hear him say, his voice breaking towards the end. "Are you crying?" I ask. I know that if I had a beating heart it would be breaking at how he sounded. "Please don't leave me" he says pleadingly, his voice shaking. "I'm right here Levi" I say but I knew that it was pointless as he wouldn't be able to hear me or my message.**_

" _ **They say they can only give you another month" he said sadly, though I could tell he was smiling, even though it wasn't real. "I'm not even going to fight anymore. This is too painful" I heard him say. I was confused, but at the same time I knew what he was talking about.**_

" _ **It's painful for me as well" I mutter out. " I know you wouldn't want me to give up so easily … but you don't understand the feeling of waiting for someone that will probably never come back to you"**_

" _ **What are you talking about? I understood that pain for ten years… right?" I question myself more than him. Did I really experience that type of pain? It feels so distant, almost non-existent.**_

" _**Please wake up. I can only fight for so much longer. Please" Levi pleaded. As he said this I just felt a warmth envelope me. It was like the blazing afternoon sun, yet comforting like a mothers touch. The feeling was so numbing. I could tell that if I were connected to my physical body that I'd know he's caressing my cheeks, kissing my lips…**_

" _ **Are you crying?" I ask again as the warmth slowly fades away and turns into an endless ocean that I couldn't even see, but knew was engulfing me. "For now… I'll try my hardest not to give up." He said, "but soon… if you don't open your eyes… I'm letting you go" he added, the sadness in his voice disappearing and being replaced by a cold, empty echo.**_

" _ **Levi…Why would you do that?" I say, but my words were just echoed back at me. "It's funny. I was always told that I'm strong willed, but here I am now… breaking" I heard him say, "I don't want to let you go… I want to hang onto any hope I have of you ever waking up…" he added in, his voice shaking slightly. "Then don't let go…"**_

" _ **But…" he said and I felt myself becoming sad. "Don't say 'but'… nothing good ever follows that word"**_

" _ **But the logical side of me is telling me that there really is no hope and that you waking up is nothing but a fantasy…" he said, his tone holding fake humor. "I can only ignore that side of me for so long"**_

" _**Levi… you can't lose hope… even when every logical fibre in you says there isn't any. You can't give up, even if all you're hanging on is a tiny thread that's slowly starting to tear… just don't give up" I say but again, my words were nothing but a numbing sound around me. " so…wake up" Levi pleaded. "Levi… I can feel it" I say, "I can feel that you've already given up"**_

 _ **I could feel something around me start to shake. "Doctor!" he heard Levi shout out, panicked. I ignored the shaking. "Eren… Eren… Please… you're hurting yourself" Levi's strained voice said over the shaking.**_

" _ **No, Levi. You're hurting me. You've given up. You've basically just taken away my life support and**_ _killed me_ _ **"**_

* * *

Normal POV

* * *

Levi stared at the brunette. He had had another episode. It was much like the last one he had, except the words he said before passing out again were different.

" _Levi… you've… just… killed me"_

The blackette had a blank expression on his face as he stared at the sleeping male.

"I get it now" he said, his voice sounding as if it was far away and not there. "I understand what's wrong with you.

* * *

 _ **Done! Ah… this took me forever! Gosh! Well. Hope you gusy enjoyed. I'm going to make this short and sweet!**_

 _ **The next chapter is the second last! Well actually there's going to be three more chapters but the last one is going to be a prologue to the next series! Anyway, really hope you liked! Hope to get some reviews as well!**_

 _ **Till next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	14. Chapter 12

**Warnings: rated M for a reason!**

 **Love Anew**

 **Chapter 12**

* * *

Eren woke up to the sound of his dog breathing heavily into his ear. The sound was accompanied by a chorus of loud snores he didn't even know the old thing was capable of. "Seriously boy…" he groaned out as he sat up in bed. "I was hoping to sleep in today" he said as he stretched his back, cringing at the cracking sounds his spine made.

"Ah, guess I'll just get ready" he said to himself as he brought his legs to hang off the side of the bed. He let out a yawn, which was accompanied with another stretch, before he got up off of the bed and onto his feet. He walked over to the door of his room, dragging his feet.

He didn't know why but lately his body just felt so heavy. He didn't know if it was because of the little sleep he was getting or if it was because of stress. Not that he had any, but it was possible. Especially since he was acquainted with Levi.

Eren sighed to himself. "That man will probably cause ulcers in my stomach" he said as he walked over to his bathroom. "If he hasn't already, that is" he added in, chuckling to himself.

Once the brunette was in his bathroom he did his normal morning routine. Brushed his teeth, showered, which he messed around with himself in, and then got dressed. He went down to his kitchen and made him a cup of tea, a cup of coffee out of habit, and made him a small breakfast. Once he drank his tea and ate his meal he put his dishes in his dishwasher and made sure the dog had food in his bowl and then left.

Since it was a Saturday and he had nothing better to do, he decided that he would give his pesky lover a visit. With that in mind he got into his car and drove the short distance to Levi's house.

 _ **I wonder what he's doing now anyway.**_ The brunette thought to himself as he drove, his fingers tapping on the steering wheel every now and then. "Probably sitting outside, smoking with a cup of coffee in hand." He said, chuckling to himself.

Every time he visited Levi he would always find the man like that. Sometimes he would be reading a book instead of smoking but that cup of coffee was always in his hands. The only time he wasn't siting outside during the early hours of the morning was when Eren visited. Mainly because he and the brunette were doing other stuff that interested him more than sitting in the crisp morning air and drinking coffee did.

"Well that's Levi for you" the brunette muttered as he pulled into Levi's street. Once he finally reached the males house he parked behind the blackettes car, since it was still outside. He could see that the blackette was not sitting outside this morning. Eren wondered if he was maybe too early. "Is he sleeping?" he asked no one in particular as he got out of the car, locking it, and walked up to the front door.

"Probably not" he answered his own question. Levi barely slept so he doubted he would be sleeping now. And even if he had been sleeping it wasn't _that_ early. "Maybe he slipped on a banana peel and died" he said, chuckling at the shocked look that would appear on Levi's face. And it wouldn't even be there because he just slipped. No, it would be there because of the fact that there was a banana peel on his floor and he didn't even eat bananas.

"What a way to go out" Eren said as he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. He searched for the spare key Levi had given him. Once he found it he inserted into the key hole and turned it, pushing down on the handle as he did so. He urged the door open and stepped inside.

"Asshole? Are you dead or something" he called out as he took his shoes and coat off and placed them where they were supposed to go before walking over to the kitchen where he assumed Levi would be. "I didn't see you outside so I assumed you tripped over your own feet… and died…" he trailed off, his throat suddenly becoming dry.

He swallowed the saliva that started forming in his lips to try and wet his dry throat as he stared at the wonderful view in front of him. There Levi was, cleaning. Now. There was nothing unusual about this. Levi cleaned all the time. But this time he seemed to be in nothing but a pair of baggy sweatpants. No short at all.

His back was turned towards Eren, giving him the perfect view of his creamy, unblemished skin. He could see the muscles flexing beneath the surface. He felt his mouth starting to water again at the sight. He knew that had he not had good control of certain aspects of him body he would have been developing a problem.

"It's rude to stare, you know" Levi said, making the brunette jump slightly in surprise. The blackette turned around, a smug smirk plastered on his face. Eren's cheeks flushed red at being caught in the act. He lifted a hand up to nervously scratch behind his head as he gave the male a goofy grin. "S-sorry, I couldn't help myself"

Levi shakes his head at the brunette before picking up a bucket and walking over to him. He shoved the bucket into Eren's hands and gave him a deadly look. _**If looks could kill… I'd probably be dead by now**_. He thought to himself as he looked down at the contents in the bucket. It was just cleaning supplies.

"We're spring cleaning" the blackette said darkly, making Eren roll his eyes. "Didn't you do that the other day?" he asked, receiving a shake of the head. "No. that was just tidying up. I haven't spring cleaned in a long time… I can almost smell the dust lurking under the floorboards and in the cracks on the wall…" he said, a dark expression ghosting his face.

Eren just shakes his head, chuckling at the blackette's behaviour. "You're far too serious about something like this. I was hoping to do something fun today…" he mumbles out, sighing. "What are you talking about? This is fun. Exterminating bacteria and making the floors shine is enjoyable" Levi says.

"Yes, because mopping floors and scrubbing walls until their pristine is my favourite pastime" Eren replies sarcastically. "That's the spirit" Levi says with just as much sarcasm. Eren pouts at him, casing the blackette to chuckle before he pulled the brunette closer and kissed him on the forehead lovingly. "I promise we can do something afterwards" he says, his voice soft and gentle.

"Fine…" The brunette sighs out. "Why are you not wearing a shirt?" he asks, curious as to why the male opted to clean in nothing but sweatpants. "Because it's hot" Levi said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "Really?" Eren asks in amazement, "I thought it was quite chilly…" he says, receiving a strange look from the blackette. "Your body is stupid" he said making the brunette chuckle.

"You say that yet you just can't have enough of this 'stupid' body" he says, pulling his tongue out childishly. "Touché" Levi says, "But seriously… it's hot… I don't know why you can't feel it" he adds in. "Maybe it's because you're actually doing something and I'm not" Eren suggested. "Maybe" Levi sighs out, "anyway. Let's get done" he says, "this house won't clean itself"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

Nearly an hour after the started cleaning together Eren started to feel the heat. And the only room they cleaned was the kitchen. Levi wasn't joking when he said "exterminate bacteria and make the floors shine". They had literally scrubbed every inch of the kitchen. And once they did that they polished the floor, the counter and basically everything else in the kitchen. Not only that but Levi made the brunette wash every piece of cutlery he had.

Now they were cleaning the living room together and luckily it wasn't as much work as the kitchen. Eren was still boiling though. "Damn, I see what you meant by it being hot" he says as he places the things in his hands down on the floor next to him and grabs the hem of his shirt and lifts it up over his head, completely unaware of the eyes that were on him.

"Ah, much better" he sighed out as he stretched his arms out. Levi watched him the whole time. He couldn't take his eyes off of the brunettes chest even if he wanted to. Those rosy pink nipples just stared at him. He wanted to touch them. He really did. But he controlled himself and tried, emphasis on the word tried, to focus on cleaning.

Eren wasn't any better at keeping his eyes off of the blackette. Every now and then he would get a secret glance of the male. Levi's muscles were flexing so beautifully beneath the surface. Eren felt mesmarized by the sight. He just wished that the man had opted to clean withour pants on as well. He would have thoroughly enjoyed that.

Although if Levi were to do that it would probably be to tease Eren. It would probably work as well. Eren didn't doubt that after five minutes of staring at Levi's naked body he'd be at the males feet, begging him to take him there on the floor.

The brunette shook his head at that thought. If he didn't control his thought he definitely would be having problems soon. He looked at the blackette one last time, noting how the male looked so relaxed. _**He's always so calm and here I am, struggling to keep my thoughts clean and my body from reacting to those thoughts.**_ He thought to himself.

Little did he know that the calmness he thought he saw was nothing but a mask. Levi was definitely not calm. Why? Because he could feel the brunettes gaze on him and it was driving him insane. That and he still couldn't keep his eyes off of Erens nipples. They were just so cute. To him at least. They were small and always reacted to his playful touches. His hands were literally twitching that's how much he wanted to feel them. And everything else the brunette's body had to offer. Which was everything.

The room was starting to fill with tension. Both felt as though it was becoming even more warm and the tension that they felt wasn't making things any better. "U-uh, Mikasa said that we should go over to her house today and have a swim. I mean it is quite hot so I think that would be a good idea..." Eren said, trying to break through the tension. The blackette didn't reply to him immediately, mainly because he only realized Eren had spoken a few seconds after he spoke.

"Yeah, we can do that" he said, clearing his throat. Silence fell after that. The tension had lifted slightly but still remained. For the first time in a long time Levi wanted to get over and done with cleaning. He feared that he might lose his control and tackle the brunette to the floor, rip his pants off and take him.

Eren couldn't wait to be done with the cleaning as well. His body was starting to heat up and it definitely wasn't because of the humidness.

 _ **This is torture, isn't it?**_ Both thought simultaneously as they started quickening the pace of their cleaning.

* * *

Eventually, once they had finally cleaned up Levi's house to blackette's liking, they went over to Mikasa's house. They first had to go to Eren's place to get his bathing suit. After they had gotten the item they had continued their path to Mikasa's house. It wasn't much of a long drive, but when they had eventually gotten there Eren had felt so relieved.

The heat was even more intense than it had been a few hours ago. The brunette just wanted to jump into the pool and drown himself. That's how much the temperature was affecting him. Of course the world was clearly against him because as soon as they got to Mikasa's house the woman said they needed to go to the shops with her and help pick out a bathing suit for her.

Eren wanted to die. Levi wanted to kill Mikasa and the woman was oblivious to all of the negative energy radiating off the other two as she picked out different outfits. "Mika, can you just pick one so we can go… this heat is killing me" Eren complained, his head falling onto his lovers shoulder to emphasis the fact that he was 'dying'.

Levi pushed the brunette's head off of him. As much as he enjoyed it when Eren got clingy he was getting far too hot and Eren wasn't making things any better for him. Eren pouted at the blackettes action, earning an eye roll. "You're not the only one being affected by the heat, dumbass" Levi said and Eren just continued pouting.

"I know… but I thought that, since you're and ice cube and all, I would be able to cool myself if I pressed against you" he said, earning a growl from the blackette. "If you say stuff like that I can guarantee that you'll get the opposite of 'cool down'" he said, making the brunette chuckle. "And what if I want the opposite?"

"Oi, you know I'm still here right? And all the other people in this shop. I think a few ran away already" Mikasa said, ruining the little moment they were having. "Maybe you should hurry up then" Levi said, glaring at his sister. "Fine. I'll just take this one" she said as she place all the other bathing suits back and kept a deep red bikini with her instead.

"You guys better hope this looks great" she said, glaring at both her male companions. "Don't worry, with that male like body of yours I'm sure you'll get that drag queen body you were hoping for"

Eren had to dodge a bunch of pink bathing suits after that remark, and a chorus of punches. _**That was so worth it.**_ He thought as he ran out the shop, dragging Levi with him as Mikasa was stopped at the door by security guards who thought she was trying to steal. "She's going to kill you" Levi said, shaking his head at the brunette's behaviour.

"No she won't. Not with you by my side"

* * *

When they eventually got to Mikasa's house they all changed into their bathing suits and went straight for the pool. Of course Eren was first chased down by a fuming Mikasa. Levi easily saved the brunette's ass by pushing his sister into the pool, earning a very dirty look from the woman. "You're a jackass" the woman said.

Levi just shrugged and said "I know. But I have to protect my little pet. Now if you try to drown him I'll force prunes down your throat" he threatened. Mikasa looked at him with pure horror, "You wouldn't…" she said and the male just glared at her. "Have I ever said I would do something and then not done it?" he asked and the look Mikasa gave him was priceless.

Eren chuckled at the interaction between brother and sister. Even though the one was threatening the other it was still a heart-warming scene to watch since the fondness both held for each other was so obvious.

"Oi, get in" Mikasa said as she splashed the brunette with water. Eren shook his head at her before jumping in.

Eren and Mikasa challenged each other to different types of matches. Mikasa had one all of them, except the childish 'Who can hold their breath for longer' which Eren triumphed in. Eren and Mikasa were the only ones in the pool. Levi was sitting in a chair a few feet away, reading a book with a cup of coffee in hand. Eren couldn't understand how he could drink such a hot beverage in this heat but just wrote it off as it being Levi so things like that didn't matter.

Eren, being the naughty bugger he was, decided that he would splash the blackette. Once the water hit Levi he immediately gave the brunette a glare and said Oi, you just ruined my book". Eren just smiles at him. "Oh please, you have two copies" he says cheekily. The blackette growls before putting the book down next to him and diving into the water and swimming at the bottom till he reached the brunette. He grabbed Eren's feet and dragged him underwater.

Eren, who had anticipated what would happen, was quick to wrap his legs and arms around the elder male in an attempt at being a damsel in distress. Levi smiled at the horrible attempt Eren made before tilting the brunette's chin upwards and pressing their lips together in an underwater kiss. Eren felt his knees going weak and if it wasn't for Levi supporting him he feared he would have sank to the bottom of the pool completely and drowned.

When they surfaced the water it was to find Mikasa holding onto her nose while blood dribbled down her chin. "You guys are sickening" she says. "This coming from the person who just got a nose bleed from watching her brother kiss her best friend underwater" Levi replies, raking a hand through his hair, pushing it back and out of his face. "Jesus, you're more of a pervert than I thought you would be" Eren says, splashing the woman with water.

Mikasa just glares at him before getting out the pool. "Whatever. I'm going to go in. Try not to have sex in my pool" she says as she walks back inside. "We all know you would enjoy that" Levi says. Mikasa turned around and flipped him off. Eren just smiles before turning around and wrapping his arms around the blackette's neck. "At least she's gone" he says as he presses his lips against Levi's, who wraps his arms around the brunettes waist as their legs intertwine in the water, moving enough to keep them from sinking to the bottom.

"You're extremely bold today" Levi says, earning a cheery smile from the brunette. "I'm not being bold… I'm just… expressing my love" he says as he looks deeply into the blackette's silvery-blue irises. A spark flashes in the blackettes eyes as a smirk forms at his lips. "Is that you indirectly admitting that you love me, Mr Yeager?"

"Yes it is, Mr Ackerman. Of course it's going to take a lot for me to say it directly" Eren replies, smiling gently at the male. "Well there's no use. Just knowing that you still love me will keep me happy" Levi said, returning the brunettes smile with one of his own.

"Yes but hearing me say it will make you happier, right?" Eren says, earning a chuckle from the blackette. "Cheeky brat" he says, "You'll need to be punished for that" he adds in. "I can't wait to be punished then"

"I think not having sex in the pool might be a little impossible with you blabbing your mouth like that" Levi said, shaking his head. Eren grinned at him, "What? You always told me that I need to learn how to be more sexy in situations like this" he said, tilting his head to the side, "don't you want me to be?" he asked.

Levi growled before shoving the brunette's head underwater. "Please choke and die" he said, holding the brunette under the water. Eren grabbed the man's waist and pulled him down, using the blackettes surprise to escape from him.

"Catch me if you can~" he said as he saw around in circles. Levi just shook his head at the brunettes childishness. "Someone is looking to have their ass pummelled" he said, receiving a grin from the brunette. "As long as it's you that's doing the pummelling" he teased and Levi growled as he swam after the male.

Once he caught him he lifted the brunette up and threw him back down again, making sure the water splashed against Eren's back painfully. "Shut up, stupid brat"

* * *

Levi and Eren hadn't swam for much longer after Mikasa had gotten out, mainly because the woman came out and said she made them lunch and if they didn't get out and eat she would be the one shoving prunes down their throats. Eren was the first one to get out of the pool followed shortly by Levi, who wasn't so much as worried by the woman's threat. He had however been surprised that she made them something to eat. He didn't think she could even cook.

After they had eaten they'd all sat in Mikasa's living room, throwing insults at each other. Well Mikasa threw insults at Eren and Levi threw insults back while Eren just sat there and tried to speak but the two siblings made it impossible for him.

Eventually the brunette just pressed his hand against Levi's mouth, forcing him to shut up. "So, the other day I saw you hanging around a girl… care to tell me who she was?" the brunette questions. "Just a friend" the woman replied, earning a raised eyebrow from Eren. "Do you normally kiss your friends?" he said and the woman blushed.

"She's a very good friend" Eren just chuckled. Eren was about to ask who the person was again but was stopped by Levi suddenly licking his hand and then biting it gently. He tried to pull his hand away but the blackette wouldn't let go and kept his flesh between his teeth, biting harder each time Eren tried to take his hand away.

"S-so, who is she then?" he asked, giving up on getting his hand back. "Just someone I met when I transferred" she said, "No one important" she added in and Eren just shook his head. "How is the person who had their tongue shoved down your throat not important?" he asked and the woman just shrugged. "We're not an item so it really isn't something to be interested in"

Eren decided to drop the subject, seeing as he wasn't goint to get anything out of the woman. He was about to change the subject but the tongue that was licking at his palm made it impossible for him to concentrate. The brunette just smiled at the female. "So, how is work anyway?" He asked, receiving a shrug from the woman. "It's work. Nothing more, nothing less" was all she said.

"How's school? Get any detentions lately?" She asked, smirking at the brunette. Eren's tried to grin, he really did, but he was starting to feel uncomfortable. He tried to act normal but he knew he was failing. "A-actually I did have detention duty the other day. It was quite boring. I now realize that the teachers felt worse than the kids did" he said, trying for the second time to pull his hand from the blackette who again just bit him each time he tried.

Eren was surprised that Mikasa hadn't even noticed what was going on. Though he supposed it was quite acceptable considering Levi was actually resting his head on Eren's lap and Mikasa probably wouldn't be able to tell what he was doing as his eyes were closed so he probably looked like he was sleeping. It wasn't that Eren didn't enjoy what the blackette was doing though. He just felt uncomfortable with him doing it in the presence of another. But it was also more exciting that way as well.

"I never sat detention before" Mikasa said, earning a surprised look from Eren. "Really? I thought you would be one to sit every week or so" he said, amazed by the woman's confession. "I was actually a good student, thank you very much" the black haired woman said, glaring at Eren. "Levi on the other hand was your typical rebel. He always got into trouble for breaking some kid or another's nose. He always fought and on most occasions he sent kids to the hospital. Compared to him, I was the good child"

"Well that isn't shocking. It is Levi we're talking about" Eren said, looking down at the blackette who was purposefully ignoring them and focusing all his attention on "making out" with Eren's hand. "I think he nearly sent me to the hospital the first time we had sex" the brunette said, trying to get a reaction out of the male. He did, but it wasn't the one he wanted. If anything Mikasa ended up giving him a better reaction.

The woman gasped before choking on air. "I didn't need to know that!" She exclaimed and the brunette just smiled. He could feel the blackette smirking against his hand, having momentarily stopped licking at his hand. "I didn't tell you to listen to me" he said as he took the hand that wasn't being molested and placed in on the blackette's chest, rubbing it against the clothed skin gently. _**Two can play at this game, Levi**_. He thought in his head.

"To be honest I think you and your dad could probably hear us when we had sex. I was extremely vocal" he said plainly, as he smiled at the woman. "I just couldn't help it though" he said, purposefully making his tone sound dreamily. "It felt so good" he added as he subtly rubbed a finger across a clothed nipple.

"Each time we kissed" he said, sighing out as he pinched the bud through the shirt, "Each caress" he whispered, his fingers now trailing the males neck, stroking the skin gently, "Each playful bite" he added as he pinched some of the milky skin between his fingers. "Each _rough_ bite" he grinned, "Each mouthful of flesh" he adds as he felt the blackette's mouth let go of his hand.

"Each _thrust_ " he said as he pulled both hands away from the male who was now staring up at him. Eren, who could feel his gaze but decided to ignore it just because he felt like it, looked over at Mikasa who yet again had her hand covering her nose as blood dribbled down her chin. "Have you ever thought about what it would be like to hear a goddess sing?" he asked and the woman just stared at him while she held onto her nose

"Hearing Levi moan is equivalent to hearing a goddess sing, maybe even better" he said, his eyes finally looking down into Levi's silvery-blue ones that were starting to look clouded. "Each moan he made ripped through my whole body and sent it into a writhing mess" he added in. "That sounds painful" Mikasa said, still holding her nose.

"It was the opposite of painful. It was ecstatic. It was almost like hearing someone tell you that you've just won the lottery, except better" he stated, "But you know what sounds even better than hearing his moans?" he asked, looking up again. "What?" she questions and Eren smiled. "When he says 'I love you' with so much sincerity it makes me think my heart will explode"

"That's it. We're leaving" the blackette said as he got up and off of the couch, pulling the brunette up with him. "What? Why?" Mikasa asked as she stood up. "I just realized I have something to _do_ " he said as he dragged the brunette with him out of the house, "Bye~ thanks for having us~!" Eren shouted cheerfully as he was dragged out of the house by his pesky lover.

* * *

The ride home was silent. Tense, but silent. Not one of them said anything. Even when they eventually got to Eren's house, since it was closer, both males just sat there. "Well, I guess we should go in" Eren said, breaking the silence. The blackette nodded his head, opting to rather stay silent. Eren just sighed and climbed out of the car.

Levi got out of the car as well, locked the doors and followed the brunette up to the front door. Eren took his keys out of his pocket and opened the door, stepping inside. Levi walked in after him, closing the door again and locking it before turning around and suddenly being pounced by the brunette.

Eren pushed the man up against the wall as he meshed their lips. Levi's response was immediate (when wasn't it?). Levi, not liking the trapped position, forcefully pushed the brunette against the wall next to them, enjoying the sound it made as his back hit the smooth surface. He interlocked their fingers together as he pressed the brunette's hands against the wall, constricting him from using them.

"You did it on purpose to stay those things, didn't you?" the blackette growled out, not giving the brunette time to answer as he pressed their lips together, pushing his tongue past Eren's lips and into his mouth forcefully, yet smoothly. Eren moaned at the roughness, the sound being muffled by the others mouth.

While their tongues wrestled against each other, the blackette lifted his knee up between the brunettes legs, rubbing against a certain part of Eren's anatomy. Eren moaned into the kiss as a jolt of pleasure travelled up his spine. His nails dugs into the blackettes hands, making the male hiss. Levi parted from the brunette's lips, finally giving him a chance to speak.

"And what if I did do it on purpose?" he said, his breathing irregular. "Then you really need to be punished for rilling me up like that, knowing that I can't even do anything because of the fact that _my sister_ was there" the blackette growled out, his mouth latching back onto the brunette's in an extremely heated kiss.

While the blackette stole the brunette's oxygen he let go of Eren's hands and let his own travel under the younger's shirt, gently touching his skin. Eren let out a shiver as the blackette's cool fingers touched his warm skin. He wrapped his hands around Levi's neck and brought him closer, deepening the kiss, if possible.

The leg that was still pressed between his, rubbing against his manhood, dropped to the floor, making the brunette whine at the loss of feeling it brought. Levi broke the kiss and smirked at his pet before pulling his hands out from underneath his shirt and lifted the brunette up, wrapping his legs around his waist, his hands holding the brunette's ass to keep him from falling down and just because he wanted to grope the soft flesh.

Eren's legs instinctively tightened around the blackette's waist as his nails digged into the nape of the man's neck. "Have I ever told you how great your ass is?" the blackette asked, squeezing the flesh in his hands as he spoke. "N-no" Eren whimpered out. "Well now you know" Levi said, smirking, "It's round and soft, the perfect size and it makes a wonderful sound as it slaps against me with the force of each _thrust_ "

Eren moaned at the low words of the males, "But there are other things that are even better than that" he said as his hands left the brunettes ass and travelled it under Eren's shirt again, slowly rubbing the soft skin. "There's the feel of your skin against my fingertips" he said and to emphasize his words he lightly trailed his fingertips over the brunette's chest grabbing onto a nipple and twisting it between his index and thumb.

"The feel of your lips against mine" he said, lightly pressing their lips together, "the way you shiver when I sink my teeth into you" he said, biting down on the brunette's neck, "the taste of your skin" as he said this he licked at the wound he just inflicted, "Each moan you make" he said as his free hand rubbed at Eren's clothed member, his action causing the brunette to moan.

"All of that" he moaned out, "could send me over the edge" he growled as he kissed the brunette's neck gently before sucking on it, leaving behind a glaring red mark. "If listening to the sound of me moan is like listening to a goddess sing, then hearing you cry in pleasure must be like the sound the bells of heaven make" he whispered into the brunette's ear.

"Nngn… L-Levi" Eren moaned out, his nails still digging into the nape of the elders neck, possibly drawing blood. "What is it?" the blackette asked, the hand that was rubbing at the brunette's clothed member moving back up to grab at the hem of Eren's shirt. Again Eren whimpered at the loss of feeling Levi's hands brought.

"A-ah~ t-the… t..t..he…mm mf!?" he tried but was surprised by the blackette lifting the shirt up and placing the bottom of it into his mouth to keep it from falling again and to act like a gag of some sort. The blackette's then took a hardened nipple between his index and thumb and twisted it, making muffled sounds escaped the brunette's throat.

While his one hand did that the other one hooked onto the hem of Eren's jean before unbuckling it, with some trouble seeing as he was only using one hand, and then bringing the zip down. He put his hand down the male's pants and grabbed onto the still clothed member. Eren buried his head into the crook of Levi's neck.

"You're this hard and I've barely touched you" the blackette said, amazed. "Did hearing me say those stuff turn you on so much?" he asked teasingly, receiving a muffled growl from the brunette. Levi chuckled before pulling the brunettes jean and underwear down enough to let Eren's man hood free from its constraints.

Levi took the hard appendage into his hand and started pumping it. Eren threw his head back slightly, resting it against the wall as his eyes shut tight and a stifled cry escaped his throat. "Lift your arms" Levi ordered but it took the brunette a while to register the man's command. Once he did realize he unwrapped his hands from around the blackette's neck and lifted them up above his head.

Levi used the hand that was playing with the younger's pink nips to take the shirt out of the brunette's mouth and lift it over his head. "I want to hear every single thing so don't hold them back" he said and the brunette nodded. "G-go to the b-bedroom… I d-don't want to do t-this h-here" Eren stuttered out.

Levi nodded his head, the hand that was pumping at Eren's member leaving yet again and holding the brunette so that he didn't fall as he walked over to Eren's bedroom. Once they were inside the blackette threw the brunette onto the soft bed, climbing on top of him and pressing their lips together.

Eren pushed at Levi's shoulder, forcing him away slightly and breaking the kiss. "Eren?" the blackette asked, give the brunette a questioning look. "I… I'm always the one that feels the most pleasure…" he said, his face heating up, "Today… today I want to make you feel just as good as you make me" he says, giving the blackette a determined look.

Before Levi could even think of replying the brunette had already flipped them over. He kissed the blackette's lips softly before trailing kisses along the males jaw. "Who would have thought you would try being dominant" Levi said as he let the younger have his way. "I'm not being dominant. I'm just deciding to do things my way this time" Eren corrected the male.

"Oh? Is that so?" Levi asked, a smirk playing at his lips. Eren didn't answer. Instead he chose to pull the man's shirt off of him, showing the milky skin that was hidden underneath. "Since we're doing things my way" he said as he sucked on the man's pulse, "You can't complain about anything I do" he added in, biting down on the soft flesh.

"But what if you want to do something I don't?" Levi questioned, raising a brow at the brunette. "Trust me, there won't be anything I do that you won't want or like" he said, smiling against the males neck. "Then do do whatever it is you want" Levi said, relaxing into the mattress. Eren just nodded his head as he continued his assault against the blackette's neck. Once he was happy with all the marks he left there he trailed down to an erect nipple. He licked at it with the tip of his tongue, testing the waters.

He looked up into the blackettes eyes for any sign of disapproval and when he got none he took the bud between his teeth and nibbled on it before sucking on it just like Levi used to do to him. He used his one hand to pinch the one that wasn't currently being molested by his mouth. Eren was please by the shivers he received from the blackette. It made him feel more confident in what he was doing.

So while he played around with the blackettes nipples his free hand travelled down to the man's clothed member and gently rubbed against it before grabbing it and squeezing lightly, earning a groan from Levi. He smiled at the reaction he got. He messaged the clothed member in his hand slowly, enjoying the way the man's body shivered underneath him. He had a feeling that he would do more than just shiver had Eren been actually touching his manhood.

Eren let go of the nipple in his mouth with a loud 'pop' and got up and off the bed. He grinned at the man before bending down and pulling Levi's pants down and pulled him to the edge of the bed, the action catching the male by surprise. Eren crouched down in front of the male. He spread his legs apart, licking his lips at the sight of Levi's hardened manhood between them. "What are you doing?" Levi asked as he sat up and looked down at the brunette.

"I'm having dinner" Eren said as he looked up into the blackette's eyes, enjoying the way Levi's eyes became even more clouded. He took the man's length into his hands, pumping it once or twice before moving his head closer and ghosting his breath against it. He closed his eyes and kissed the tip, smiling at the twitch he felt it make before parting his lips and wrapping them around the top, sucking gently.

He took more of the males length into his mouth, hissing slightly when the male's hands buried into his hair and harshly tugged at his silky strands. Ignoring the hair pulling Eren took in more of the male's length until he could no longer. Held the parts that his mouth couldn't cover with his hand and bobbed his head. His tongue pressed against the underside and sucked lightly.

He looked up into Levi's eyes. The blackette was staring at him, his eyes partially lidded. His lips were parted as his chest heaved up and down softly. Eren was surprised to see a light blush tinting his cheeks. Of course he took that as a good sign since this was Levi and making Levi blush was certainly a talent. "Don't look at me while you do that" he said, his voice shaking lightly.

Eren didn't obey his words as he started bobbing his head, tightening his lips around the mans manhood. Levi's grip on his hair became more harsh as he tried his hardest not to buck up into the wet heat that was engulfing his member. The brunette hummed out, causing the blackette to groan out as the vibrations raked up his appendage. Eren pulled his mouth off his member, making a loud 'plop'. Levi was about to question him but stayed silent as he watched the brunette take off his jeans completely and throw them to the side before bending back down again.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked as he picked up the throbbing appendage in his hands and licked the underside from the bottom right to the top. Levi didn't reply at first, too mesmerized by the way Erens tongue looked when it curled around his manhood. "I'm surprised you're doing it right" he said after a while, receiving an eye roll from Eren. "So is that a yes?" He asked again.

"I am enjoying it... Maybe a little too much" he said and Eren just smiled as he took the man's length into his mouth once again and started bobbing his head again, this time fastening his speed and making sure the suction was unbearable for the blackette. He took one of his hands and massaged the male's testicles gently. He lifted the other hand up to the Blackette's lips.

Levi glared at the fingers. "You better not use these on me" he said and Eren just rolled his eyes. Levi just sighed before holding the hand offered to him by the wrist and taking the fingers into his mouth, sucking on them. Eren moaned at the feeling. After a while of having his fingers basically blowed erotically by the blackette, he pulled them out and travelled them down to his hole.

"You're making this extremely erotic" Levi commented, groaning out as the brunette gave his dick a harsh suck. "As much as I like this I'll cum if you continue" Levi said. Eren just ignored him and continued sucking while he rubbed his slick fingers at his entrance. Slowly he pushed a digit in, relaxing his muscles as much as he could as they tried to suck in his appendage.

He didn't even wait before he entered a second finger and hooked it inside him. He whimpered out slightly. With the position he was in it was almost impossible to get his finger in more than halfway. He growled out and pulled his fingers out of his ass and pulled the man's member out of his mouth. "U-uh, I can't wait anymore" he said as he pushed the male backwards and climbed on top of him.

"You're really impatient" Levi chuckled out. Eren just glared at him. "Well it's not like you're going to last much longer" he said and the blackette just shook his head. "If we're going to do this with the little bit of preparing you did I suggest you get lube" he said and the brunette sighed before moving to get a small tube out of his bedside cupboard. "You make it seem like your safety is such a hassle"

"Fuck you. I'm sexually frustrated here and you're not doing any better yourself. You should be grateful I'm impatient or else I would have been dragging this out forever" the brunette said as he flipped the lid and let some of the lube dribble onto the mans member. "If licking your hands and saying sweet nothings to you would have gotten you like this I would have done that sooner" Levi commented, chuckling.

"Oh shut up" Eren said as he positioned the males appendage at his entrance. Levi held held his hands at the brunettes hips, sitting up slightly so that they were in a more comfortable position. "Who would have thought you would do such a position" the blackette said, groaning out as the tip of his dick was pushed in by the brunette. Eren's eye's shut tight at the feeling of being stretched completely. It was painful, but the pain rough him pleasure as well and it was that pleasure filled pain that urged him to push more of the blackette's member in him.

"You're hurting yourself" Levi said as he watched the brunette's face contort. "It's fine. This type of pain I enjoy. Plus it's you so that makes it bearable" he said, opening his eyes and giving the blackette a look that said he should stop worrying and just enjoy himself. Levi let dropped the subject and just focused on the sensations his nether regions were receiving.

By the time Eren had inserted the blackette's member in completely Levi was panting slightly as his body shook with the powerful urge to flip them over and ram into the brunette's hole until he was crying out in pleasure. Of course he resisted that urge and let Eren have his way. After all it was about making Levi feel good today.

Eren had his hands gripping the males shoulders as his body trembled. Levi's dick was pressed right up against his prostate. The pain had already disappeared and had been replaced with pleasure, but the sensation he got from having his prostate rubbed against intensified the pleasure ten fold. He didn't know if he was going to be able to make Levi feel good with him being so weak already.

Of course he wasn't going to give up. He said that he would make the blackette feel good so that was what he would do. With a very determined look in his eyes, the brunette pressed his lips against the blackettes as he rolled his hips. Both Levi and Eren moaned out. Eren at the way Levi's member rubbed against his sweet spot and Levi at the way Eren's walls clamped around his member.

Eren kept on moving his hips and Levi thrusted up to meat each roll of the hips the brunette made. It was a combined effort, with both of them feeling equally good. Of course things were moving far too slowly for the blackette's liking but he didn't want to interrupt the brunette. "L-levi... I... C-can't take this..." Eren whimpered out as the blackettes appendage yet again pressed against his sweet spot. "P-please... P...please"

"Please what?" Levi asked but the brunette was too struck by pleasure to even complete his plead. He had drool dribbling down his chin and his eyes were closed as his face was contorted in pleasure. Levi growled out. "Screw it" he said lowly as he flipped them over, pulled out of the brunette and then slammed back in again, burying his length in completely.

Eren cried out as his back arched off the bed. His legs wrapped around the brunettes hips while his hand clawed at the males chest. "Sorry Eren but I'll be taking over from here" Levi said as he repeatedly thrusted in and out of the brunettes hole. Eren's head was pulled back as moans escaped his throat and echoed throughout the room and possibly the house. Levi was also moaning, now at loudly as Eren but just as much.

Levi took the brunettes weeping member in his hands and pumped it, making each pump he made match his thrusting."L-levi...!" Eren screamed out as his orgasm hit him. He spilled his hot juices onto his and Levi's stomachs while his body trembled. Levi thrusted a few more times, though with a bit of a struggle since Eren's walls were clamping down on him tightly, before he too spilled his seed deep inside the brunette.

He didn't pull out straight away and opted to first catch his breath. Eren was also desperately trying to calm his breathing. His lungs had been used excessively. They actually burned.

"Well that was fun" Levi said as he finally pulled out and rolled over. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist and pulled him closer, tangling their legs together. Eren's hands rested on the man's chest along with his head. "It was also exhausting" Eren added. Levi chuckled before kissing the brunettes forehead. "I love you" he said, his voice soft and filled with sincerity.

"I love you too"

* * *

 _ **Hiiiiii! I'm super sorry for the lateness. This was supposed to be up wednesday but due to boring reasons it's only up now. How was it?! I enjoyed writing this chapter! I'm sure you guys can guess why!**_

 _ **Well I don't want to drag this on! Hope to get reviews! And let's hope for a chapter tomorrow night!**_

 _ **Oh I also wanted to inform you guys that after this story I might be switching over to a new account! Reason? Well I have too many storied on this one that need to be updated and as much as I hate abandoning my things I just can't find it in me to write for them. I'll only be updating a few but that's it! Although I might just delete the stories and just stay on this user! Suggestions?**_

 _ **Well, till next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	15. Chapter 13

**Warnings: Shit gets confusing**

 **Love Anew**

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 _ **Again I was engulfed by darkness. I was nothing but a conscience again.**_

" _ **We don't know if he'll wake up, Ackerman-san. He has been in this state for seven months with no change" I hear someone say, a man. His voice was filled with stress and annoyance. "The chances of him waking up are slim. And since you aren't his family we are the ones who will be deciding if he goes off LS or not"**_

" _ **So you would just kill a kid?" I hear another ask. I think it was Levi. His voice sounded so cold, colder than I've ever heard it sound before. "Look kid, we can't keep him here forever. There are other patients, who are actually alive, that need rooms as well. This is a hospital, not a hope resort"**_

" _ **He is alive. His heart is beating and there is still brain activity. If you switch that machine off it classifies as murder. And you can't switch it off without the consent of the family and since he doesn't have that role falls to his godparents" Levi says, "And since my dad is his godfather we classify as being his family and therefor my father**_ _ **is the one who tells you to put that machine off"**_

" _ **Look…" the other man says, "We're giving him one week. If he doesn't wake up we're switching those machines off and you can't do anything about that" he said and I could hear someone growl. "Are you saying you'll go against the family?" Levi asked. I could hear how angry he sounded.**_

" _ **Yes. We're not doing what's best for the family, we're doing what's best for the patient" the man says. "So you're telling me that killing him is what's best for him?!" Levi shouted. I think this is the first time I've ever heard him shout. "I don't know where you got your morals from but someone who thinks dying is best for another is not going to be in charge of Eren. I want a different doctor. You make me sick"**_

" _ **List-"**_

" _ **Why are you still here? Do you want me to get your boss and tell him you're harassing this patient while he's in such a vulnerable state?" Levi interrupted the man, "by the end of today I want another doctor assigned to him or else I'll have you fired for endangering the life of a innocent patient"**_

 _ **When did Levi become so cold? I mean he has always been cold but this is a side of him I've never seen, or should I say heard since I can't actually see him? I don't even know what's going on. When I'm like this everything is all confusing and I can never wrap my mind around what's happening.**_

" _ **You play dirty" I heard the other man growl out, "fine. I'll drop this case and give it to someone else. But don't think that just because you're changing doctors they'll not want to switch off the machine and let him go naturally. They will have the same view as me"**_

" _ **Then I'll just keep switching doctors. And if everyone in this hospital want's to switch off his machine then I'll move him to a different hospital. I'll do whatever it takes to give him time because I know he will wake up. You may think it's just hopeful thinking but it isn't. He's going to wake up. He won't die so easily. Now please. Leave. This is no longer your patient"**_

 _ **The other man didn't reply. I heard the sound of angry stomping and a door opening and closing. The room was silent for a while before I hear Levi sigh out. I hear a small thud and then the sound of a chair scrapping against the floor and then a warmth engulfed me. He must've been holding my hand or touching my cheek.**_

" _ **You know… last night I had a dream. You were awake. But you hated me. You told me it was all my fault. I don't blame you for thinking that. If I had just ignored that offer none of this would have happened. I think for the first time in a real long time I made a choice that I truly regretted"**_

" _ **I could never hate you" I say but I know that I won't be heard. It's just like the other times. I can hear him but he can't hear me. I can't see him but he can see me. "I almost gave up on you a couple of times… but when I think about a life without you in it I just feel like crying" he says.**_

" _ **I don't want to give up… I can't. I'm going to fight until you open your eyes. And if you wake up and hate me that's fine. I don't need you to love me. I just need you to be alive"**_

Eren felt his mind come back to reality. He had had another one of those weird dreams again. Sighing out, his eyes opened up only to close again as a ray of light shined in them, making him hiss out as his eyes started to water. He sat up and brought his hands up to his eyes and wipes away the tears that formed in them, sniffling his nose.

"What's wrong?" he heard Levi ask next to him as the male sat up as well and gave the brunette a worried look. "Nothing's wrong" Eren said, opening his eyes and looking over at the other male, "The sun is just really bright" he said, giving the elder male a goofy smile. "And the strong smell of the detergents you drowned my house in yesterday is giving me sinuses" he said, sniffling his nose to emphasis his words.

"It's not my fault your house is filthy" Levi said, laying back down again. "My house is not filthy. It just doesn't shine like yours does" Eren replied sarcastically. "Besides… I think you went a little overboard..." he said and Levi just rolled his eyes. "I don't think so. When I first moved into my house I did the same thing"

"You're seriously obsessed. There was absolutely nothing dirty about my house" Eren said, shaking his head. "But you saw all that dust… it was like a mountain…" Levi said, a dark expression ghosting his face, "I don't know how you couldn't see all of that dust" he added in, receiving an eye roll from Eren.

"I'm sorry, I don't have dirt-sensing powers like you do" he joked, chuckling as he laid back down, opting to use Levi's chest as a pillow. "You'll have to start training. If you don't you'll never be a super cleaner like me" Levi said and Eren just laughed at the man's attempt to make a joke.

"I think I'm fine being a normal person, thank you very much. Maybe I'll try being a super cleaner in my next life" he said, smiling gently. A silence fell between the two. Levi's hands were brushing through Eren's knotty brown tuffs, smoothing them out. The brunette's eyes slipped closed as he let out a contented sigh.

He could hear the steady beating of Levi's heart, the sound making him feel calm. It was slow and steady like it always was but for some reason Eren felt like the sound he was hearing wasn't real, like it was just something he was hearing in his head. It sounded fake. Of course that was just a feeling. There was no way that it was fake because if it were then Levi wouldn't have been there and rather dead.

"What are we doing today?" Levi asked. Eren just shrugged. "It's probably going to be boiling hot today… I was thinking of going to the beach but it will probably be filled with people" the brunette said. Levi nodded his head, "We can go later in the day, when everyone is gone. I don't know what we're going to do up till then though"

"We can mark papers? The kids have started with their exams in any case" Eren suggested. "I don't want to mark papers on a Sunday. Besides, none of my students have written yet" the blackette said, "we could always have sex?"

"Or we could go shopping" Eren said, chuckling. "You're always shopping" the blackette said grumpily, not liking how his suggestion was shot down. "And you're always trying to get into my pants" Eren retorts, earning a growl from the blackette. "I am not. This may come as a shocker but sex isn't the only thing I think about"

"You could have fooled me" Eren chuckles out. Levi pulls his hair, making the brunette hiss out. He sat up again and lightly slapped the male's chest. "Don't do that. You'll pull them out and I'll become bold and I would rather not look like you" he said and Levi raised a brow at him. "How am I bold?"

"Well, the bottom half of your hair is shaved… you know that's actually a really stupid hairstyle…" Eren said and the blackette just smiled. "It still looks great on me though" he said and Eren just rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to even comment" he said, shaking his head. "Because you know it's true"

"Whatever, Mr Egoist" the brunette says as he gets off the bed and walks out the room. "You're making breakfast this morning" Levi says as he too gets out of the bed and follows after the brunette. "I think that's a good idea. I'll have to remember to put more poison in your food this time because the little I used last time didn't seem to work"

"That's because you can't kill me. I'm indestructible. I could probably sustain a leg injury and still kill someone" the blackette says as they reach the kitchen. "Where did all this narcissism come from? I swear you used to be quieter" the brunette said, shaking his head. Levi just shrugged his shoulders and sat down at one of the kitchen chairs.

"I'm never quiet. I always talk" he said and Eren scoffed. "I must never be around when you do" he joked, "anyway, what would you like to eat?" he asked and the blackette gave the brunette an evil smile. "It depends" he said and Eren raised a brow. "On what?"

"Are you on the menu?" he asked and the brunette just shook his head. "I didn't think you would revert to cannibalism" he said and Levi just chuckled. "You're a cocky brat" he says and Eren just pulls his tongue out childishly at the male. "Thank you~ now, what will you have for breakfast?"

"Surprise me"

* * *

Like Levi said they only went to the beach late in the afternoon. Mikasa had decided to tag along, bringing her lady friend with as well who Eren and Levi had found out was someone they knew.

"Annie!?" the brunette exclaimed as he pointed a finger at the blonde haired woman. "Why is the woman you were snogging Annie Leonhart?!" he exclaimed and the other three people had to block their ears. "Well you seem to remember me at least" the blonde said, chuckling at the exasperated expression on Eren's face.

"Do you two know each other?" Mikasa asked, a confused look on her face. "They dated once" Levi answered, his voice and expression dark. "To be fair that was only for a week and we were both using each other" Eren said, "Which is why I'm so shocked. I thought you and Bertolt were together?"

"Eren, that was ten years ago. Did you really think we would stay together for so long?" the blonde asked and Eren nodded his head. "Yes I did" Eren said and the woman just sighed. "Well we eventually got bored of each other. Things don't always last, you know, especially at that age"

"This is still a shocker… I mean you were always a tomboy but I didn't think you would be lesbian" the brunette said, amazed. "You're shocked about her but not about me?" Mikasa said and Eren shrugged. "I kinda expected it from you" Eren said and the black haired woman glared at him. "You're an asshole. I hope you know that for most of my life I have been attracted to men, one to be more precise. This here even surprised me…"

"And we're not lesbians. Bisexual is a better term since we are both still interested in men, just not at the moment" Annie says, earning an eye roll from the brunette. "Then technically you're lesbian at the moment since you're interested in each other" he said and the woman shrugged. "I suppose that view is correct as well"

"Well, this was an awfully fun reunion but I would like to go and drown this idiot. Bye~" Levi

water that was moving in and then out again. Eren protested but the blackette would not let him go.

"Well that was interesting" Mikasa said, "I didn't know you dated hat idiot" she said and the woman just smiled. "Well he was really cute back then. I wasn't using him completely. But I knew he had his eyes on someone else. I'm amazed that ten years later he's still with that person"

"Well that's love for you" Mikasa said as she took the woman's hand in her own. They both just stared at the Levi as he dragged Eren into the water. They could faintly hear the brunette shout "It's fucking cold you prick!" making them laugh at the scene. "It must be love"

* * *

The sun was starting to go down. Eren and Levi were still at the beach, watching the sun as it set. Mikasa and Annie were far behind them, sitting on a bench together.

"I wish I brought my sketchbook" Eren said as he watched the sun fall, "I feel like I'm going to forget this…" he says and the blackette stares at him. "You probably will. You're good at forgetting things" Levi says and the brunette just shakes his head. "You're a real jackass" he says and the male just laughs at him.

"I know" He says, "But you love me anyway" he adds in as he lays down, placing his hands behind his head as a pillow. "Unfortunately" Eren sighed out as he laid down as well, using the blackette as a pillow. "Today was nice" he says as he traces circles with his finger on the male's bare chest.

"It was. If only we had sex this morning. That would have really made my day" Levi said and the brunette smacked his chest lightly. "You're going to ruin the moment" he said, earning a playful scoff. A silence fell between them. Eren found his eyes closing as he yawned. "You tired?" Levi asked and he just hummed.

"I don't know why. I've been tired the whole day even though I got a good night's rest" the brunette said, yawning again. "I could tell. You've been yawning most of the day" Levi says, "You could be getting flu or something" he suggested. Eren shook his head. "It isn't that. Probably just fatigue caused by stress"

"Stress?" Levi questions, "You're not really a person who stresses" he says and Eren just shrugs. "You can stress without even knowing it" he said, "It's possible" he adds in. "Does this stress have anything to do with those dreams you have?" Levi asked. Eren looks up at him and gives him a weird look. "What do you mean?"

"You're always speaking in your sleep... you say strange things and sometimes you even cry or have a panic attack" he explains and the brunette just sighs. "I don't know how to explain the dreams I have been having. They're really confusing" he says. "Well tell me about them anyway"

"Well you are always in my dreams… but I can never see you. I actually can't see anything but I can hear you. You always sound so sad, so dead, like you were just told someone brutally raped and killed your mother and sister and then shot your father in the head…you kept telling me to wake up and each time I tried to tell you that I was awake you wouldn't be able to hear me…"

"That's all I remember from my dreams. Everything else is blurry" he ends off, sighing out. "But they're just dreams. I don't think that it will really cause me any stress so there isn't anything to worry about" he says. "But what if those dreams actually have a meaning?" Levi asks, although Eren felt like he didn't need to answer because Levi knew the answer already.

"I don't think they have a meaning. Just write it off as my imagination going wild" Eren said, chuckling. "Have you ever felt like things were far too serene? I felt it at a stage. Life seems way too perfect"

"That was pretty random… Where is this coming from? I mean sometimes I do think that life is a bit too easy but I never thought I needed to question it…" Eren said and, tapping his fingers against Levi's chest. "But think about it. Everything seems like something that would have come out of a fantasy book. Randomly meeting at the airport, living with each other, working at the same place. It just all seems way too unreal…"

"Are you going crazy or something? Maybe things feel that way but I know that this is all real. Just because things seem too easy doesn't mean they aren't real. Not all things good are lies" Eren said and the blackette just sighed. "I guess you're right" he says, "but so am I" a silence followed.

Eren didn't know what was wrong with Levi. He was acting strange. He was more talkative and now he was sprouting out stuff that just confused him. He wanted to ask Levi if _he_ was perhaps not the one that was stressing without even knowing and if that stress was making him go mad but he chose not to.

He felt extremely tired. "I think I'm going to fall asleep. Maybe we should go home" the brunette said as he yawned. Levi didn't reply. Eren must have been extremely tired. He could feel consciousness leaving him quickly. He opened his eyes to see that the sun was almost completely down.

"Levi… can I ask you something?" he asks. "You just did" the blackette replies, earning a playful slap from the brunette. "Yes you may" He says. "If I got really sick would you wait for me until I got better?" he asked.

"Of course he will" he heard Mikasa say. the brunette looked over at her. He hadn't even seen her walking towards them. Annie wasn't with her or behind them. in fact the whole beach was empty. He could have sworn there were at least some people hanging around here a few minutes ago.

"He's waiting for you right now" the woman said. "Ah, so you also figured it out, Mika?" Levi said as he looked at his sister. "Well I didn't feel right. Neither did you. We all felt fake. He was the only real thing here"

"You guys are confusing me" Eren said as he got up and stood. He backed away from the others slightly but didn't get far as his legs gave up on him. "What do you mean you were all fake? You're standing here right now aren't you? You're alive" he said as he stared at them. He didnt know why but his vision was starting to blur.

"I don't think we need to explain. It will all come to you. Just wake up" Mikasa said and Eren just shook his head. "What are you talking about? I am awake… you guys are seriously creeping me out. First Levi Speaks about life not being real and now you're saying that you guys are fake… I'm so confused…"

"Just wake up Eren" and this time it was Levi that spoke. "I am awake!" he shouted, the action putting more strain on him. "I am awake… you guys are crazy…" he said, his words slow paced and his tone becoming soft. "No, you're not awake. You're asleep. You keep resisting consciousness… stop resisting it and wake up. He's waiting for you"

"Who's waiting for me?" he asked. "Levi is" Eren found it funny that Levi himself said that. "You're right here… why would you say that…"

"Wake up, Eren…" the brunette opened his eyes, not even knowing he'd closed them in the first place. Both siblings were looking at him. "Wake up"

He just closed his eyes again as he felt his body fall to the ground completely. He felt numb.

"He's waiting for you" Mikasa said. that was the last thing he heard before he lost consciousness completely.

* * *

Eren's eyes shot open. He couldn't see anything. His vision was too blurry. _Another dream?_ He asked himself as he blinks a couple of times to get his vision back. _When did I even fall asleep? Did Levi take me home or something?_ He asked himself mentally as his vision finally came back, well partially.

He brings his hands up and waves them in front of his face. He noticed two things about his hands. They were smaller than he remembered, more bony and one of them had a wire wrapped around it while a clip was on one of his fingers.

At this point all his other senses that had been numb flooded back to him. he could hear the sound of next to him. He turns his head to look and finds it to be some sort of medical machines thingy. He could also feel something heavy on his lap. He looks down to see that there was someone laying on his lap, using it as a cushion.

It was Levi. A very young looking Levi, one that was definitely not the 28 year old male he had been conversing with the day before. He reaches his hand out and nimbly touches the brunettes cheek. For some reason he felt himself become breathless just from the action. That and his shoulders started to ache.

The action made the blackette stir. He sat up in the chair he was seated in and opened his eyes slowly. Eren noticed that, aside from him looking really young, he seemed groggier than usual and even more pale than normal. He even had a little but of stubble under his chin and a mini moustache growing as well.

Once the blackette finally realized that Eren was the one who poked him in his sleep his eyes widened "Is this real?" he ask as he stares at the brunette, "Am I seeing things?" he asks, lifting a hand up to cup the brunettes cheek. "L-Levi… where am I?" Eren asks, cringing at the way his voice sounded like a tractor.

"You're in a hospital" the blackette says, making Eren's eyes widen. He was about to ask what happened but was stunned silent by the glossiness that start forming in the blackette's silvery blue eyes. "You've been here for seven months already…" he says, "You were in a coma… we didn't think you would wake up… we thought you were gone" he adds in, tears falling from his eyes as he bows his head and starts snivelling. "I thought I lost you…"

"W-why are you crying?" Eren asks, completely shocked. "Because… you've finally come back to me… you finally opened your eyes" Levi says, and Eren just gives him a confused look, not completely grasping the situation. "Levi… I'm confused… what do you mean I was in a coma?"

"There's no time to explain. We have to get the doctor… he has to know you're awake…" he says as he gets up from his chair and bends over to kiss the brunette on the lips. "I promise we'll explain everything when I get back…" with that he ran out the room, leaving Eren feeling even more confused.

Eren just sighs out. He guessed he would have to wait then. He looked across the room and found that there was a mirror right in front of his bed. He looked at himself and noticed a few things. He was extremely pale and bony. He also notice, that despite being pale and bony, he looked extremely young. He didn't look like the twenty five year old he thought he was. He looked like a very malnourished sixteen year old.

"What's happening here?"

* * *

 _ **And baaam! Well I think I probably confused the shit out of you guys here. Sorry. You'll have to wait for the next chapter to be unconfused. i think it should be pretty obvious though that Eren just woke up from a coma but everything else will be explained in the next chapter! sooo hope you're not discouraged by the abruptness of this change and don't want to continue because it's just too random and too much for one story!**_

 _ **Although I gave plenty of hints so you should have seen this coming! Well like I said everything will be explained in the next chapter! hope I get reviews! I need some inspiration guys! I want to have the next chapter up within 24 hours so review! Oh. The next chapter is the last one. It's also technically going to be a prologue to the next sequence! There's going to be a fourth one as well and I was even thinking of doing some side stories, ones for my side pairings in this fic. Like Jean and Armin and other. Yay!**_

 _ **Well. I'm really sorry for the crappiness. Hope you'll still continue! Till next time!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	16. Chapter 14

**Note: well here's the last one guys. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Love Anew**

 **Chaper 14**

* * *

Eren just sighs out. He guessed he would have to wait then. He looked across the room and found that there was a mirror right in front of his bed. He looked at himself and noticed a few things. He was extremely pale and bony. He also notices that despite being pale and bony, he looked extremely young. He didn't look like the twenty five year old he thought he was. He looked like a very malnourished sixteen year old.

"What's happening here?" he asks, cringing at the way his voice sounded like it was breaking. His was greeted by silence, the only sound in the room being his heavy breathy and the beeping monitor next to him. He turned to look at it. He was still so confused. He could have sworn that he was at the beach moments ago.

Of course he didn't know if he had dreamed that or not because Levi and Mikasa had been acting strange and their behavior was only something that could happen in a dream. "Maybe I passed out and they brought me here… maybe I nearly drowned or something" he whispers to himself.

" _You've been here for seven months already… You were in a coma"_ he hears Levi's broken voice echo in his head. "He sounded just like the Levi in my dreams did" he mumbles. Y _ou were in a coma.._. Levi's words echo in his head again. _Seven months_.

"What happened to me?"he asks himself as he looks back into the mirror. He brought a hand up and touched his cheek, noting how soft it felt. He didn't understand what was going on. He looked like he did ten years ago. He could have sworn that just yesterday his skin felt rough to the touch and not like it did currently.

His hand then went to hold the edge of the blanket that was covering him. He lifted it up and pushed it off of him. His eye's widened at the sight of his body. He was smaller, both in height and mass. His ribs were pointing through his skin, not much but he was still pretty skinny. He was also extremely pale.

"Am I dreaming?" He asked as his hands cupped his cheeks. "You are most certainly not, Mr Yeager" he heard someone say, the suddenness of their voice making him jump in the bed he was on and forcing a surprised gasp out of him. "Oops, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that. Just thought I would answer your question"

Eren turned to find a woman in a white coat and dark blue overalls underneath. She had a stethoscope around her neck. Eren noticed how familiar she looked. "Aren't you that woman from that shop?" He asked and the woman chuckled, her red bangs falling in front of her eyes. "Well it's possible that you have passed by me in a few shops once or twice but I believe this is the first time you've ever met me"

"Eren, this is Aki-san, she's the woman who has been monitoring you" Levi said as he pushed past the woman and walked over to his side. The woman shook her head and walked in as well, standing the opposite side of Levi. Eren saw that Mikasa and Mr Ackerman were also there.

"I only became your doctor early this morning when that stubborn kid requested for me" the woman said, pointing over to Levi who just rolled his eyes, which were still puffy from the crying he did when the brunette had woken up. "Well. This really is a miracle. We didn't think you would actually wake up."

"What do you mean? what's going on?" he asked, his voice shaky. "I see you have some amnesia. That's normal for a patient like you. Look Eren, you've been in a coma for seven months. Last year December there was an accident and due to certain complications you fell into a comatose state"

"December last year? Don't you mean June?" he asked, giving the woman a confused look. "No… we mean December. Currently it is June…why would you think that the accident happened in June?" the woman asked and Eren just stared at her. "Because the last thing I remember is it being June…" he says, "I was at the beach… Levi and Mikasa was there as well"

"What are you talking about? That never happened" Mikasa said. Everyone gave the brunette a confused look, even the doctor who was having trouble understanding the brunette. "It did… just yesterday… it was the fifteenth of June, 2026" he said and everyone's expression turned even more perplexed.

"No Eren, yesterday was the twelfth of June and the year is 2016…" the doctor said. The woman let a sigh out. She was starting to understand what the brunette was saying. "if that's the year than I'm only sixteen… which is impossible because not so long ago I turned twenty-five"

"Eren, you are sixteen. Not twenty five" the doctor corrected him and this time it was Eren who looked confused. "Aki-san, is it possible that he could be experiencing some type of persona change?" Mr Ackerman asked and the woman shook her head. "It's not that. What Eren is experiencing now is not something extremely common but it isn't rare either"

"While he was in a coma his brain was still active. We were wondering why that was as not all comatose patients have much brain activity but his was that of someone who was actually awake and living a normal life. The reason for that is simple. He was living in a dream. And all of this puzzling stuff he's saying now proves that. We'll have to bring in a psychologist to do some evaluation but I think the reason for his confusion is that while he was in a coma he was dreaming of another life, one where the accident hadn't occurred and life was easier." she ended off.

"What do you mean? Are you telling me that the last ten years of my life have been nothing but a dream?" Eren asked, laughing at the woman who just gave him a blank look. "Yes I am. I don't think you were necessarily dreaming of those ten years altogether though. Maybe you just started dreaming from a certain point and created up a past for yourself. It's possible"

"But this still doesn't make sense… the last thing I remember from when I was 15 was when Levi left me" Eren says, "What happened those months leading up to the accident?" he asked and the woman just sighed. "That is something you'll have to try to remember yourself. It's possible that you forgot about all that happened and only remembered the one thing that affected you the most"

"Then… if I really was dreaming my father is still alive? In this 'dream' you say I was having he died… that must mean he is actually still alive, right? Where is he?" he asked, a somewhat hopeful expression on his face. He didn't really understand anything that he was being told, only that the life he had experienced was fake which meant his dad could have still been alive. At least there was some good in this situation.

Of course the brunette's hopeful expression fell when he saw the torn look on their faces. "Eren, when the accident occurred you were pierced by a piece of metal. Your heart had been the organ that had been impaled. That chunk of metal was only removed on the operating table and we did what we could to save you. Of course the chances of you surviving a direct stab to the heart were slim but not impossible"

"I take it I survived then?" Eren asked, his voice soft. "You did. But even with all that we did your heart was still weak and you went into heart failure. End stage heart failure. When we told your father that you had no chance of surviving and he insisted that we find you a heart donor" the woman said, "Of course heart donors are rare. And we told him this so he made us check if he was compatible to be a donor. We did and as fate would have it he was"

A silence followed after the woman said that. Eren was slowly starting to understand what was happening. "When he found out he could donate his heart he hadn't even hesitated to say we could do it. We followed a heterotrophic procedure, one where your heart was replaced by his and his by your weakened one. A week later the heart we gave him eventually stopped beating and he died in his sleep"

"Of course we felt that your dad had given up his heart for no reason as you had gone into a comatose state and showed no sign of waking up. But I see now that all we had to do was be patient. Before his operation you dad said that you were going to wake up and that when you did we should give you this" the woman said as she handed the brunette a small little envelope.

Eren took the item from the woman. "He wrote that just before he died" this time it was Levi who spoke. Eren looked over at him. It was strange seeing the male looking so young. Heck it was even more strange waking up and finding out that the last six/seven months of your life you had been dreaming. Eren was still confused. He felt like all the information he was being told was too much to take in at once.

Eren looked down at the letter again. It had his name written neatly. He smiled. His dad had always had a good hand writing and just looking at it made him feel so nostalgic. He opened the envelope delicately, making sure he didn't tear the paper. Once it was open he pulled the contents that were inside out. There was a letter and a keychain that had a key attached to it.

He placed the key on his lap and picked the letter up, unfolding it as his eyes skimmed through the delicate writing.

 **Dear Eren,**

 **I suspect that by the time you're reading this you would have woken up and I would have already passed on. I know this is a cliche way of starting a letter but as I'm writing this I don't have much time left and cliche is the only way I know. After all being cliche is how I got your mother to marry me.**

 **I'm sure that your doctor has already explained to you what happened. He/she's probably told you about the accident, the surgery and about me dying. I know that it's probably a lot to take in but I want you to be strong. Things will get better.**

 **I know you're probably wondering why I would give you my heart and take your weak one right now. Well it's simple. I'm your father. I want you to live. I've already lived my life. You have not and if I didn't do something to save you I would have lived the rest of my life in regret and I would have been devastated if they had to tell me you died. This accident alone has been horrible. That's why I opted to give you more time.**

 **I value your life more than I value my own. And I'm sure that had your mother been alive she would have done the same thing. But that's okay. A parent is supposed to die before their child anyway and I'm glad I did. I'm sure that your mother is as well. Now we can watch over you wherever it is we are. No matter what we'll always be with you.**

 **If you're scared about everything I want you to know that it's okay. The doctor will probably tell you that there are some complications that could happen now that you've received a heart from a foreign body. Things such as rejection and diseases are common with things like this but I don't think you'll be affected. I always kept healthy. While I may have been close to forty my heart was that of a twenty year olds, maybe younger. Of course that doesn't really matter if your body rejects it.**

 **But I know that you'll be alright. I can just feel it. Call it wishful thinking but I feel like you're going to live a long, happy life. I know it's probably not going to be easy for you but you'll get through it. I know you will. You've always been a strong kid. Even through the death of your mother you stayed strong and you even kept me from sinking into a deep pit.**

 **But I don't want you to keep everything back. Let it out. Speak to others. Especially to Levi. When he found out about the accident he rushed over to the hospital. He was absolutely devastated. He blamed himself. I told him not to. Something like this can't be blamed on someone else. As long as you're safe then there's nothing to worry about.**

 **I'm sure Levi will want to be by your side all the time. Don't push him away. You have a habit of doing that to people when things become too much for you.**

 **Well I think I should end this. I don't think I have much longer left to live. I just want to tell you that you must never feel bad about me. I want you to feel proud. When other kids are bragging about their fathers and what they achieved in life I want you to say "well my dad gave me his heart so that I could live, even though it meant dying himself" and I want you to say it with pride.**

 **You're a wonderful kid. I want you to stay that way. Don't change. Be the Eren I know you to be. And don't forget your old man because he won't forget you.**

 **Love, dad.**

 **P.s- the key inside is for a jewelry box. When you open it I'm sure everything will explain itself. Live on, son.**

By the time Eren had finished reading the letter his facial expression had gone completely blank. Everyone in the room had gone completely silent. They were watching the brunette, waiting for him to say something but he just stared at the page. Eventually he did say something.

"Get out. I want to be alone" he says and the others just stare at him, not doing anything. Aki was the first to speak though. "Okay. We'll give you some time. I'm sure you have a lot of information that you need to process. This is enough for one night. The rest can be explained tomorrow. Come you three, let leave him" she said as she shooed the other people out of the room.

Upon exiting the room Aki took her leave while the other three just stood there, waiting. Not even five minutes after they left the room and the sound of crying echoed from the room Eren was in. The sounds reminded everyone of a kid that was just told their family was killed and they were all alone. They supposed it wasn't far from being the truth. His family was technically dead now and all he had was himself.

Levi was about to go back into the room but he was stopped by his father placing a hand on his shoulder. "Don't. He needs to be alone for this one. I know you're worried but this isn't something you can help him with. He needs to get through this by himself" the man says. Levi stares at his father before numbly nodding his head and leaning against the wall next to Eren's room door.

The sounds of Eren's crying could still be heard. Eventually Levi just sank to the floor, brought his knees up to his chest and placed his head on the top. "Don't worry Eren... I know that this is all going to be hard on you but you'll make it through. I promise I won't be leaving you this time. I'll be by you every step of the way. I'll be the one who _strengthens you_ " he whispers to himself.

Mikasa stared at her brother then to her dad. "I've never seen him like this before" she says and her father just shakes his head as he looks at his son. "Of course you haven't. His whole life he portrayed himself as someone who could handle things maturely and show others at the same time that he didn't care. But no matter how you look at it he's still human. The fact that the person he nearly lost just came back to him is making that mask of his crumble to the ground. He's both overcome by happiness and sadness"

"Why both?" Mikasa asks and the man just sighs. "Well for starters he's happy because Eren woke up. He's sad because of what Eren is going to have to go through now that he has woken up. Like I said, he's only human. I would have been worried if he hadn't acted like this"

"He must really love Eren then" Mikasa says.

"More than we'll ever know"

* * *

 _ **And that's it guys... Love Anew is officially finish. I really want to thank those who have stuck with this story since Tender Care. I really appreciate it! I hope you guys will continue to read the next stories to come! I want to make the next one more romantic but I'm afraid there will be drama in the next one! Well. Who doesn't love drama?**_

 _ **I bet some of you are thinking "why a heart transplant?" Well I just thought it would be more sweeter. If my parents had to do something like that for me I would probably cry until my eyes fell out. It's just a touching thing and I thought it sounded better than a lung transplant!**_

 _ **Well I seriously hope you guys liked it. The next series should be up soon. I'm stuck on a name for it. Tell me, how does "strengthen me" sound? I was also thinking of "withered" or "restart". Of course the name of the story determines what will happen in it. Each one has a different plot line planned with it. Dead serious. Which one? Up to you guys!**_

 _ **Well I'm glad I got this up. Hope you liked it! Till the next story!**_

 _ **Ciao~**_


	17. AN

Hii guys! The sequel has been posted! Hope you like it! It's calle Strengthen Me!

Ciao~


End file.
